My Sacrifice
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: So many people have asked me what I'm willing to do for them. I'm so tired of it. Is it that impossible for me to love them like I do. Then why do I? Warning:Very angsty and there will be slash later on! Chapter 15! Things get complicated!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Timmy felt the cold metal sink into his pale skin with a nauseating slicing sound. He felt the sword sink into him like a knife would if it were cutting butter. With his dark sapphire eyes widening, the excruciating pain hit him like lightning would a tree, leaving him breathless. He felt warm blood flood onto his stainless pink shirt as he felt the sword dig deeper into the area right below his heart.

Almost choking on his own blood he barely heard the voice that had been haunting him for weeks whisper "Does it hurt?"

Timmy tried to argue but when he opened his mouth all that came out was more blood. He felt the hand that held the sword grip it tighter as blood flowed onto them both in enormous amounts. Timmy let out a pained gasp, his throat burning, every part of his body screaming in pain. He knew he had reached his limit and yet he had kept going and now it was costing him dearly.

"I had always been interested in how the human body worked" said the voice as if taunting him. Timmy felt another cold hand brush against his bloodied and bruised arm almost in a loving way as the voice continued "I was always amazed at how fragile the human body was" the freezing hand descended to his wrist that he had tried to protect himself with and gripped it strongly "I was amazed at how easily your bones could break" without warning Timmy felt pain shoot up from his wrist and he let out a scream that sliced through the air leaving echoes in the wake. It took him barely a moment to realize that the voice had just broken his wrist, like someone would've broken a toothpick.

"Amazed at how easily your skin is scarred" Timmy let out another scream as he felt a second sword slash right across his veins on his wrist causing his entire left side to go numb. He saw blood drip from his broken wrist onto the cold murky ground. The red mixed in with the water from an previous storm making the water seem pink almost. Finally Timmy was able to let one word escape from his mouth "Why?" The voice then laughed cruelly at the almost pathetic question. "Why? You should've figured that out by now, my dear."

Timmy winced slightly as he felt more blood flow from his wrist and chest. "Your special" he heard the voice whisper "Your the only one who even has a chance against me, so of course you should be one of the first ones to go."

Timmy slowly felt his entire body grow numb as the seconds passed and knew that his body was finally giving up. His eyelids seemed to grow heavy as he felt the sword slowly pull out of his body spilling even more blood. Just before the sword came all the way out Timmy let himself think 'I can't...can't let it end this way.'

Reading his thoughts the voice laughed again "There's nothing that you could do about it" it whispered. Timmy felt the sword leave his body all together and found himself falling backwards into the eternal darkness. He heard the voice yell out to him as he fell "Don't worry! I'll take good care of your precious fairy friends." He felt the darkness surround him like it was trying to drown him and heard that laughter that had made shivers go down his spine, but now it just gave him a sickening feeling knowing that the voice had finally won. He fell downward and downward all the while he heard so many familiar voices ring in his head...

_"What would you do?"  
_

**"What would you sacrifice?"**

**_"Do you love them enough to give up your life?!"_**

'Have I...Have I finally proved how much they mean to me?' he thought as he finally subcummed to the darkness and ceased his struggling with the inevitable. 'Or...was this just a waste of my time?' was his final thought as he gave up and knew nothing more.

-------------------------------

Whoo Hoo angsty! Please review! This only the prologue so the actual chapters will be coming soon.See ya!


	2. 1:Nightmare

1st chapter: Nightmare

Warnings: Angsty and _**there is slash between Timmy and Cosmo **_in this chapter so if you don't like it then leave!

* * *

_**darkness...**_

"Timmy!"

_**falling into darkness...drowning in it...**_

"Timmy!"

_**choking...everything in pain...**_

"TIMMY!"

_**menacing laughter...**_

"TIMMY!!!"

Timmy's eyes shot open and he quickly sat bolt upright to be met with worried pink and green eyes. His hands went to his face to feel tears mixed in with sweat. He could feel that his pillow was soggy and his eyes hurt from crying. He felt hands grasp onto his shoulders and bring him into a warm embrace. The green haired fairy god parent named Cosmo felt the teens heavy breathing slowly calm down as he wrapped his arms around the thin frame.

Pink haired Wanda slowly brought her hand up to stroke the soft brunette hair all the while asked "It was the nightmare again, wasn't it?" Timmy stiffened at both of the contacts but soon relaxed and slowly nodded his head. The worry in both fairies eyes grew as they both watched another tear fall down the almost pale face of their god child.

Cosmo slowly laid his head on top of the young mans head and closed his eyes. "Will you tell us what it was about this time?" he asked just like he had so many times before this. All Timmy could do was shake his head. He couldn't tell them even if he wanted to. Which he did.

Cosmo slowly opened his emerald eyes and stole a glance at Wanda. She caught and held his gaze and finally nodded understanding his silent plea. Timmy heard Wanda poof away to god knows where and felt Cosmo lift up his head so they were now looking into each others eyes.

Cosmo took both of his hands and cupped Timmy's face while saying in an almost pleading voice "Please...Please tell me." His response was Timmy breaking eye contact and looking at something(most likely the wall) over his shoulder. Cosmo felt a single tear trail down his face as he held the teen even closer to him kissing the cold forehead of his love. "I hate seeing you like this" he said while giving him light warm kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Timmy slowly closed his eyes while whispering "I'm sorry..."

Knowing that tone of voice Cosmo pulled himself away and looked once more at the beautiful face. Timmy's eyes were still closed and most of the sweat and tears were gone, but even though his eyes were closed Cosmo could tell he was hurting...badly.

But also knowing that pushing the matter would just get him mad at him, he sighed. Cosmo leaned his head forward and captured the chapped lips with his own. Timmy opened his eyes when he felt the warm lips on his own but they quickly closed again as he melted into the kiss. Cosmo broke the kiss moments later and poofed away leaving Timmy alone in the darkness of his room.

Timmy blinked his eyes and tried to hold back a sob. He really did want to tell them...he just couldn't. They would think of him as crazy or just tell him it was just nightmare. The latter one being more painful to imagine. He had tried to convince himself so many times that that's all they were...nightmares.

He threw the soaking pillow onto the floor and grabbed a new one while bringing the covers up to his chin. He stared into the darkness for a few more moments till he finally closed his eyes.

Just...nightmares. He told himself that every night. And yet...every time he wakes up screaming, it got harder and harder to convince himself.

----------------------------------------

**The castle,aka the one in Timmy's fishbowl.**

With a poof of green smoke Cosmo appeared in the bedroom that he still shared with Wanda with a defeated expression on his face. "He wouldn't tell you?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around to see Wanda standing there with a worried look. He shook his head and sighed.

Wanda watched as Cosmo sat down in his bed and bring his knees to his chest. Soon she heard sobs and saw his body shaking slightly. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Wanda was known for always knowing what to do in any situation but this one she couldn't decide. Ever since she had learned about Cosmo's relationship with Timmy they had slowly grown apart from each other. I guess you could say that Cosmo was more of an slightly annoying younger brother to her then a husband or lover, especially since Cosmo would hardly ever let her touch him anymore.

Trying her best to comfort him she placed her hand on his back and said "Everything will be ok." She soon heard a muffled "No it won't" Her face fell a little as she tried to argue "Cosmo..." But suddenly his head lifted up and met her worried expression with one of anger and sadness.

"No it won't!" he almost yelled. "This has happened so many times, I've lost count." '...Actually this is the 12th time' she thought then sighed 'Poor Cosmo'.

"But that's not what's bothering me" he said in an almost whisper as he lowered his gaze and turned his head. Wanda scooted closer showing him that she was listening. "You saw him" said Cosmo. "He was crying this time..."

"Cosmo..." she tried saying.

"He's **never** cried from a nightmare before!" he yelled. "He was practically shaking from fear!!!" Wanda's eyes widened at his sudden outburst but they soon fell back to their original size as she watched silent tears fall down his face. 'I don't know what to do' she sadly thought. 'Why won't Timmy just tell us?'

"Cosmo..." but before she could say anything else she heard him say "Forget it" and the next thing she knew Cosmo had poofed himself some pj's and had poofed himself under the bed covers. Knowing she couldn't do anything else she sighed and did the same thing except in her own bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.(Lucky her)

But Cosmo did not fall asleep that easily for he was fighting urges to go back into Timmy's bedroom and demmand that he tell him about the nightmares. He sighed thinking 'That'll just get him mad at me, and I defintely don't need that right now.' So finally his eyes closed and allowed his body to fall into a fitful rest.

* * *

TaDa! 1st chapter, angsty ain't it? Please R&R. Chapter 2 coming soon. I can't wait cause chapter 2 is where the fun begins. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!...ahem...sorry about that...see ya! 


	3. 2:Reality

Finally, I'm done with Chapter 2, heh this is where the fun begins.

_hahahahaha-dream(nightmare)_

hahahahaha-reality(hence the chapter title)

**Chapter 2:Reality**

_Timmy stood on the edge of a high cliff looking down at the vast valley below him. His eyes searched the valley for any signs of life as his body was pelted with freezing rain. His unwashed burnette hair flipped in the 30mph wind as his ears listened to the thunder roaring through the dark and cloudy sky._

_His dark sapphire eyes roamed from the gray lifeless valley to up above him where the almost black clouds were lighting up as lightning struck from above._

_Without warning he heard foot steps behind him splashing in the recent puddles. He heard the foot steps come closer and closer until they finally stopped. Timmy slowly turned around to come face to face with the same person who had been haunting him for the past 2 or 3 weeks._

_Opposite of him was a tall cloaked figure that stood silently against the wind and rain. The person was surrounded in a black cloak that extended from head to toe, showing no detail of it's body. Timmy watched the cloak billow in the wind but kept his eyes onto the head that was covered by a hood that draped over it (i love calling the voice 'it' for some reason) like a shadow._

_They both stood in the rain, wind and occasional thunder and lightning, staring at each other, neither making a move or showing an emotion._

_Several moments passed until a dark chuckle vibrated through the area. Even through the rough weather Timmy still heard it as if the person was standing right behind him chuckling in his ear._

_"So your Timmy Turner" said the voice. Timmy's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice before speaking himself. "We finally meet" The dark voice chuckled again "Yessss...finally"_

_With a flash, lightning suddenly struck the ground between them cindering the dirt leaving a black spot as thunder roared with new life. Again neither had moved or showed any emotion but Timmy felt something slowly bubble up inside him. He felt fear clench his heart. He felt dread pump through every single one of his veins. He felt his blood heat up inside of him. But still he showed no emotion for he knew if he did the other person would not hesitate to kill him._

_The voice spoke again "Finally..." as gloved hands raised up to it's hood. Timmy's eyes widened unintentionally when he realized the voice was going to pull down his hood. Adrenaline pumped into his veins since he was finally gonna be able to see the face of the person who had killed so many of his beloved ones._

_"...we meet" whispered the voice as he finally pulled down his hood all the way..._

-------------------------------------------------

"MR. TURNER!" yelled Miss. Hopper. Timmy Turner eyes shot open as he looked up from his desk to see his History teacher above him looking down with a expression that could kill. He tried to smile but it only came out as a deformed frown. His teacher sighed while saying "If my class is that boring to you Mr. Turner then why did you join my class at all?"

Timmy heard a few of his classmates snicker behind him as he sighed and whispered "Sorry, Miss Hopper." She rose her eyebrow at him but said "As long as it doesn't happen again." and she walked back to her desk. She grabbed her history book and turned to face the class while saying "Before I had to interrupt the class we were discussing Ancient Egyptian culture in the 1500 B.C..." and that was when Timmy tuned out again.

At the age of 16 Timmy Turner got pretty good grades and did exceedingly well in class compared to his grades when he was 10. He got mostly A's and B's and the occasional C or D but he hardly ever got F's anymore. I guess not having a crazed fairy hunting teacher breathing down your neck every second kinda helped in the process.

He did well in his classes but ever since the nightmares he had been getting less and less sleep each night and the little sleep that he did get seemed to not help him at all. Everyone had been noticing his lack of sleep since his behavior had changed as well. Usually Timmy Turner was a spunky teen who was usually hyped up on sugar and caffeine and he always had a smile. But now Timmy could be described as a gloomy and desolute and usually had on a frown these days.

'Maybe I should take those sleeping pills Chester keeps pushing at me' thought Timmy 'As long as it helps me gets more than a few hours of sleep I'm fine with the consequences.'

He blinked a few times noticing that his eye lids were getting heavier and tried to shake it off. He looked down in text book but that only seemed to help his sleepiness. At first when he looked down he noticed the absences of his pink eraser and green pencil and began to panic but then he remembered that this morning for some strange reason Wanda had told him that they would meet up with him around lunch time instead of going to school with him. He hadn't even seen Cosmo that morning and it was beginning to bug him.

Did it have something to do with last night? Was Cosmo mad at him? Was he worrying for no reason what so ever? Timmy shook his head one more time trying to get rid of the sleepiness as he finally heard the bell signal for the period to end. All his classmates immediately begin packing their things together and heading out the door. He did the same but more slowly and just as he was heading out the door...

"Mr Turner could I have a word with you?"asked Miss Hopper. Timmy froze at the door at the sound of her voice. He had known this was coming. He slowly turned around to confront his surprisingly young teacher face to face. Her flowing raven hair was tied up in a pony tail that reached down all the way down her back while some long bangs covered some of her pale face and deep green eyes.

Looking into those eyes gave him a pang of sadness in his heart for they almost reminded him of Cosmo's eyes but much more stern with alot more eyeliner. Trying to get out of the inevitable Timmy said "Miss Hopper I'm going to be late to 3rd period..." but before he could say anymore she raised her hand in order to silence him before replying "I'll write you a note Mr. Turner because I must talk to you."

Timmy was startled at her tone of voice, it sounded...concerned. So he nodded and she continued "You been falling asleep more and more in my class Mr. Turner, your grades are slipping and your mood isn't exactly improving. I would like to know if..." Timmy raised an eyebrow in curiosity at what she was about to ask.

"If anything is wrong?" she asked while walking toward him. His eyes widened at the question but soon regained his exposure while replying "Nothing is wrong I just haven't been able to sleep well these days."

"How come?" she asked. Timmy slightly cringed hoping she wouldn't see it...she did. She took another step toward him a placed a hand on his pink clothed shoulder while repeating "How come?"

He quickly shrugged her hand off his shoulder while replying "Nothing, just stupid nightmares." But instead of losing her grip she tightened it further to where Timmy could've sworn there was no blood circulation in his arm now. Her eyes narrowed as she made him look at her straight in the eyes "If they were just stupid nightmares Mr. Turner you wouldn't have trouble sleeping."

"How many times have you had these nightmares Mr. Turner?" she asked. Timmy was about to lie saying "Oh just once or twice" but something in her eyes made him tell him the truth. "About 12 times" Surprisingly she nodded at his answer and finally let go of his shoulder while walking over to her desk. She pulled out a note pad and began writing what looked like his late note. She finished quickly then handed it to him.

He was about to turn around when she whispered "I'm concerned for you Mr. Turner..." He looked at her sad expression and manged to pull out a fake smile while replying "Don't be" and ran off out the door and into the hall.

Alone at last Serena Hopper sighed turning around to face the black board that hung in her room. She could hear Timmy's footsteps echo through the hall and found herself closing her eyes. Almost instantly she heard a tired voice say "He's...different, I'll give him that."

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly turned to face a 6ft. 6in. man with onix hair pointed in crazy directions that seemed to defy gravity itself. He wore a black cloak that surrounded him covering his body while his black army-like boots scoffed the floor.

Serena quickly sighed "Oh it's just you Jeremiah." she stated. The man smirked "Who did you think it would be?" Her eyes narrowed "That's not something to joke about." His smirk fell into a slight smile as he said "Just having some fun." His eyes quickly turned to the door that Timmy had run out of not a minute ago "So that was Timmy Turner."

She nodded noting that his face had suddenly turned serious. "Like I said before" Jeremiah commented "He's different." Serena replied "Yeah...'' she slowly walked back to her desk and pulled out her prized dagger. It was at least 7 inches of cold, gray steel with a black handle with dark rubies encrusted into it. She twirled it around in her soft hands as a master would "But different might not be enough this time."

Jeremiah looked at her with a worried expression and was about to comfort her when they both heard thunder roar outside. Both looked out the window to see gray clouds swirling and gathering themselves and they both saw lightning strike far away. Serena stole a glance at Jeremiah and saw that his posture had become even more like a statue than usual, looking outside with a grim expression.

"A storm is coming Serena" said Jeremiah. He turned to face her "And he needs to be ready...whether he wants to or not."

And with that Jeremiah vanished into thin air leaving Serena Hopper alone in her own thoughts. 'A storm...' she thought as she walked to the window and placed her hand onto the glass 'But what kind of storm?' she asked herself. But no matter what she did she couldn't answer. She sighed and was about to start grading her papers when she suddenly heard an earsplitting scream.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed as she took off toward the door. She quickly opened it and raced into the hallway.

'That sounded like Timmy...'


	4. 3:More Than Just Nightmares

Chapter 3: More Than Just Nightmares

Warnings: This chapter is very angsty, with a little bit of blood and has mentions of slash

* * *

Timmy Turner dashed into the next hallway skidding his brand new black sneakers against the recently waxed floors. He passed dozens of wooden doors that led to different classrooms as he feet pounded silently on the floor below him pushing him in the direction of his Algebra 2 class. He was already 10 minutes late and didn't want to be any later than he had to be. Even with the note from Miss Hopper he was sure to still get a lecture from his stern teacher Mrs. Webb. 

Turning at the last moment he finally arrived at his destination of room 132. 'Why did my classes have to be so far away from each other' he thought as he checked his watch and grimaced, 12 minutes late and counting. He had never been much of a athlete but he had practiced enough from being chased by both Crocker and Vicky in different times, places and situations so he wasn't out of breath or sweating which gave the teacher no reasonable proof that he had been running in the halls.

Timmy swiped his hands on his black jeans while making sure that his collar was out and that his shirt was indeed tucked and slowly opened the door silently wishing that it wouldn't creak. For once in 6 years his wish did not come true as the moment the slightest pressure was pushed upon it a giant creak ran through the halls and inside the classroom to where Timmy, who quickly winced at the loud sound, immediately heard a shrill voice say "Ah Mr. Turner, glad you could join us."

Timmy pushed the door all the way open looking defeated in a sense as a tall woman of 55 stood over him. He smiled politely at her while saying "Pleasure is all mine ma'am." Her stone face didn't show any emotion and did not change when the phrase was spoken but her eyes did narrow a bit "I'll bet." Timmy handed her the note and she quickly scanned through it making sure everything was where it was supposed to be and finally signed it herself and gave it back.

She instantly pointed to a empty desk in the back and taking a hint he immediately gave another polite smile before walking to the back and sitting down in his new desk. "As I was saying before Mr. Turner so rudely interupted me" she began as Timmy let himself slip farther into his seat "We were discussing the different types of equation we are going to be handling this week. For example..." It was then the teacher strode over to black board and began writing but by this time Timmy had already zoned out.

"Psst, Timmy!" whispered a new voice. Timmy's eyebrow raised at the voice but soon found the person the voice belonged to. Sitting right beside him on his left was a tall teen with dirty blonde hair that partially covered his face wearing tight black jeans with a black t shirt being covered by a light green jacket but the one thing that would really catch your attention would be that even after 6 years he **still** had braces.

"What Chester?" he asked almost impatiently, he knew what Chester was gonna ask so he was hoping he would just ask it already. He looked around to make sure the teacher still had her back to them and when he confirmed it he turned back while whispering "Where were you dude?" Suddenly from his left he heard a whisper "Yeah where were you?" and then from in front of him he heard "Care to give any details?"

Looking to his left he found himself looking at a semi short black teen wearing white jeans with alot pockets with black Nike's and a black oxford shirt. The one thing that caught your attention to A.J. was his bald head. Everytime Timmy looked at him he couldn't help but think 'He's one of the smartest people in the world and yet he can't figure out a simple hair growth product'

Before answering he turned his attention to the beauty in front of him. The tall teen girl had on black tights with a purple miniskirt and a black tank top with a purple jacket over it. She had long, straight, onyx hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with her dyed purple bangs falling freely onto her face. Timmy had noticed for a long time time that he and each of his friends had kept something from the past. For Chester, his braces, for A.J., his baldness, for Tootie, her goofy purple glasses, and of course for himself, his pink hat.

He looked at each of his friends, who were staring at him not really caring if the teacher caught them or not, and finally sighed. "Miss Hopper kept me after class and gave me a lecture about falling asleep in class" he whispered. Chester leaned toward him while whispering "You fell asleep in class **again**?" while Tootie whispered "Sheesh" and A.J. whispered "Damn Timmy."

Rubbing his temples slowly he replied in a low voice "Look it's nothing big I just haven't been able to sleep well at night." Chester tried to reply but before he could Timmy interupted whispering threateningly "End of conversation." All three of his friends gave each other a shrug before returning their attention to the teacher explaining the basis of the equations on the board.

Timmy gathered his books and notepad out of his bag and laid them out on his desk while opening them up. He tried, he really did **try** but by the time he had his pencil out the wave of sleepiness banged on him like a tidal wave leaving him with yawns that could break his jaw any minute and eye lids that wouldn't seem to stay open. Finally giving into his bodies silent demand he laid his head into the palm of his hands and slowly felt his conscious slip away...

-----------------------------------

_Timmy slowly opened his eyes to pitch black darkness surrounding him. Realizing that this wasn't like his other dreams, which usually involved him being older, he slightly began to panic. He was laying on a cold smooth floor and he quickly sat up only to meet up with more darkness. He soon heard a dark laughter fill the area echoing around him and his panic quickly grew into fear. He suddenly felt a cold presence behind him and he turned around frantically but since he could see nothing he couldn't make out anything but black._

_He eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness but not fast enough for he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and he gasped as the pain shot to his brain. He whimpered slightly when he felt warm blood slide down his arm staining the sleeve of his pink shirt. His eyes had adjusted enough to see that a long dagger had been stabbed deep into his shoulder and saw a gloved hand gripping the black handle tightly. He let another pained gasp as he felt the dagger twist in his skin letting more blood escape from his wound._

_Soon he felt a warm breath on his neck as he heard another chuckle. "Hello Timmy Turner..."_

_Quickly he found himself repeating in his head 'This is just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a...' but almost as if reading his mind the chuckle grew into an explosive laughter. "Just a dream? My dear none of the things that you have been seeing for the past weeks have been dreams." The laughter died none to early around them as he felt another gloved hand make it's way onto his neck and began rubbing it in motions that a lover would. "They were all visions given to you by me." said the voice._

_Despite the searing pain in his shoulder Timmy had to ask "Visions?" "Yep" replied the voice "Visions of the possible future awaiting you..." Timmy tore away from the voice taking the dagger with him. Once he was out of reach he pulled out the dagger not caring about the blood still pouring out of the wound. He heard a growl emitting from it's direction and panic slowly set in again. Suddenly two arms flew out behind him and grabbed both of his arms holding him still. "How?" Timmy questioned. It had been over there just a second ago and if it had moved then surely he would have heard._

_The arms that held him steady pulled him closer until he was pressed up against a hard muscled chest and felt the arms wrap around him. He soon heard a whisper "I'm a master of the darkness my dear, I can do anything here."_

_'Master of...the darkness...' thought Timmy._

_"Who are you?!" he demanded while trying to struggle against the iron grip around him. But the more he struggled the more tightly he was gripped so he soon stopped and listened. Another chuckle echoed through the area and soon he heard "That's something you'll figure out soon enough" and then without warning he felt a warm pairs of lips kiss at his neck. More surprised than disgusted, he quickly began struggling some more but then something happened that made him stop everything and howl in pain._

_He felt the mouth part slightly and soon felt vampire like teeth bite down hard onto the vein in his neck. His neck quickly became aflame with pain(heh that almost rhymes) as he ceased struggling just hoping that the voice would give mercy and stop. Soon his disgust grew larger than any emotion he felt for he quickly heard the voice swallowing his blood down in gulps at a time._

_"Stop...please" begged Timmy as tears slowly began to form. Almost instantly the teeth left his neck but soon he felt a warm serpent like tongue drag over the new wound licking the last of the blood. He soon heard the voice whisper lovingly "Ah, my sweet nectar..." "That's __**disgusting**__" said Timmy drawing up courage. He heard a single 'hmph' and then "To you maybe..."_

_'If only Cosmo and Wanda were here...' thought Timmy. Once again reading his mind perfectly the voice laughed while exclaiming "Cosmo and Wanda? What do you think they'd do in this situation? Would they try to use all their magic in order to protect you? Would they do anything?'' He felt the mouth that had been drinking his blood close in near his ear while whispering "Or would they just watch? Letting you die in my arms" _

_"No!!!" screamed Timmy. "Oh ho" said the voice. "I think I've hit a soft spot." but then the voice grew dangerously low again "Do you really think that those two pathetic excuses for fairies love you?"_

_"Yes I do" Timmy commented bravely. He heard another chuckle "Well then you think wrong..." "Your a liar!" Timmy screamed now officially being pissed. Another 'hmph' came from the mouth but soon he heard "Don't take my word for it...take theirs." Very confused for the moment Timmy stopped his struggling but soon he saw a bundle of darkness floating in the air defying gravity. "Is it supposed to do that?" he questioned. All he heard as a reply was "Just watch"_

_Timmy's eyes wandered back to the ball of darkness and watched as the darkness slowly showed two figures floating in it's depths. "Cosmo! Wanda!" yelled Timmy. "There not the real things Timmy" said the voice "The darkness is helping me show you their true nature."_

_Almost instantly when the voice stopped talking Timmy saw Wanda sigh while saying "Timmy? Yeah I guess he's kind of good god child. The most selfish little brat I've ever met but hey beggars can't be choosers." Timmy's eyes widened as Cosmo began "Please Wanda we've had hundreds of better god-children than him."_

_Timmy felt tears slide down his cheek as he looked at Cosmo and Wanda floating there with expressions as if they were listening to someone talking to them. Suddenly both of them burst of laughing making Timmy's eyes widen further when he heard their next response. "Love him? Please, we __**hate**__ him" said Wanda. Cosmo's laughter soon became a soft chuckling as he said "Yeah, why would love him? Why would __**I**__ love him? He's just a toy that I can play with until he gets to be 18."_

_More tears flowed down Timmy's face as both of the fairies soon began laughing again and the darkness finally dispatched. His breaths came in ragged and shallow as he felt his heart twist and break in pain. He soon began silently sobbing letting the tears flow without a care while muttering "It can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true"_

_He soon felt a hand travel to his hair and began stroking it with care "Don't be like that Timmy. Faries can love only themselves and themselves alone." Soon sobs were shaking his body as his knees finally gave up on him and he was sent crashing to the cold floor. The voice didn't lighten it's grip but let Timmy take it down with him. "I gave him my innocence" said Timmy. "I know you did" the voice replied. "It may mean alot to you humans about losing your innocence but to him it probably meant nothing. He's probably stolen his other god-childrens innocence as well" Timmy's sobbing echoed in the area around them while he muttered "I thought they loved me...I thought **he**loved me..."  
_

_"You were wrong but I can help you..." it whispered "Your hurting. I can make you feel no emotion. I can drive the pain away from your heart...if you do exactly what I say"_

_He felt the dagger be taken from his hand but didn't care. At that moment he didn't really care whether he lived or died, in fact he preferred to die at that moment. He felt nothing except emotional pain deep in his heart but soon he felt physical pain again as he felt the dagger being driven into the back of his neck where his skull connected with his spine. Without meaning to he let out a yell as his entire body flared up on pain._

_The dagger plunged deeper into his neck letting enormous amounts of blood flow freely from the violent wound. Timmy had barely heard the voice from his sobbing but the next few words came in crystal clear as if darkness were in the very words itself._

_"__**Let your sadness become anger...**__" whispered the voice._

_Soon without intention he felt all the sadness and depression in his heart become anger against everything he used to know and love. His body flared up again with the sudden change and he let out a strangled painful yell. He didn't want to be angry but the voice was so demanding..._

_"__**Let your anger become hatred...**__" demanded the voice._

_Soon the unexplained anger became pure hatred for everything. His blood bubbled from the hate as his heart grew warm and his brain sent him images of the things he hated. Crocker, Vicky,etc. but then things that he shouldn't hate came into his mind, his parents, his friends, Wanda...Cosmo. His heart told him that he couldn't possibly hate them but the voice demanded it as did the darkness that was taking over his body._

_The voice plunged the dagger even further into his neck to where the hilt finally met skin and the voice commanded "__**Let your hatred become power...**__"_

_At the sound of those words all the pain stopped. Timmy blinked in confusion at the sudden numbing of his body. He felt...nothing. But soon his entire body exploded in pain and he let out a scream of pure agony just wanting it to stop. _

_"_Timmy!"

_It hurt so much...it hurt so much. 'Let me die...' thought Timmy as he let his ear splitting scream continue 'Let the pain stop'_

"Timmy!!!"

_Finally darkness swallowed him and he felt the pain subside but soon a new emotion arose...loneliness. 'Why do they hate me?' thought Timmy as his scream slowly became a whimper and a groan. "Your mine now..." _

"TIMMY!!!"

Timmy shot open his eyes to find himself laying on the floor of the classroom being surrounded by all of his classmates looking down with worry. "Dude what is with you?" demanded Chester who was holding onto him with his strong arms. Timmy looked around to see A.J. beside him holding onto him as well, Tootie was on his other side trying to brush away the tears and sweat from his face with a wash cloth. Everyone else in the room including a few other teachers and students from other classrooms had gathered around him with worry stamped on their faces.

Timmy tried to calm his breathing as he was hauled by Chester and A.J. into a sitting position. It didn't take him long to notice that in the abscence of his regular number two pencil there was a green pencil and a pink eraser laying on the edge of his desk looking down with fear and worry in their eyes. He adverted his eyes away from them and remembering the dream...vision he shook himself from everyone and stood up.

Everyone backed away from him as if he carried some sort of disease or that they thought he was about to puke. In the back of his mind a single phrase came out 'Find Miss Hopper'

He didn't know where it came from but at that moment he didn't care. From the midst of the crowd Miss Hopper separated the students and slowly walked toward him. She stopped at a distance and just looked at him. He looked as if he had been dragged through hell and back with his extra pale complexion and his face that was etched with pure and utter pain and horror. "Timmy..." she said.

He looked at her with sapphire eyes that showed even more pain and depression. 'It's finally happened' she thought 'He got to him' She bit her lip hard as she watched him stagger towards her. He was close enough now that she looked straight into his eyes and what she saw did not help. Just the pure sadness and pain in his eyes almost made her start crying wondering why he wasn't. But before she could wonder any farther she heard "It hurts..."

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard him speak that one phrase. The one phrase was alot to Timmy, since his throat was tight, dry, and as sore as hell from screaming. He gave her one more pained look before repeating "It hurts..." and finally submitting to the darkness.

Serena Hopper saw the boy slowly fall to the ground as if in slow motion and moved with inhuman speed and caught him before he hit the ground. She had heard everyone gasp at the sight of him falling and some had even tried to catch him but none was faster than her. She heard someone scream "He fainted!" Another "What do we do?''

Serena drew in deep breaths as she finally yelled "Someone call 911 this is an emergency!" Everyone sprung into action at the sound of that one statement and many people, teens and teachers, reached for their cell phones and quickly began dialing. She took one last look at Timmy's pained face and called a couple of the stronger men to help her lift him from the ground and carry him outside.

While everyone was either panicing, dialing, or talking she looked toward Timmy's desk and saw that the green pencil and pink eraser was on his desk and soon saw both dissapear in a poof. 'Those must of been his god parents' she thought. 'What a terrible way to end a day...'

* * *

There done. Sheesh once I got typing, I got typing! But hope you all enjoy the story so far so remember to review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon! See ya! 


	5. 4:Dreams of the Past

4th Chapter:Dreams of the Past

Warnings: Same as usual(There is slash between Timmy and Cosmo in this chapter so you people who don't like that stuff just skip over it and don't complain to me about it because then I'll know you actually **did** like it!

lalalalalala:present

_**lalalalala: flashbacks of Timmy's past**_

* * *

For once in weeks Timmy Turner slept without the horrible nightmares. He dreamt of nothing and was happy. He did not know how long he had been asleep but it felt like a couple of days for he felt slightly refreshed when he opened his eyes in the hospital wing. The first thing he saw was white walls surrounding him. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened and finally came to the conclusion that he had fainted in the classroom. He tried to open his eyes again but found himself incable to so he once more slept peacefully without dreams or nightmares. 

The second time he woke up he did not open his eyes but stared at the back of his eyelids as he tried to listen to anything going on around him. For a few seconds he heard nothing but then came the opening of a door and closing then three pairs of footsteps that led to his somewhat comfortable resting place. He kept his eyes closed and kept his breathing relaxed as he felt cold fingers press down upon his wrist as if checking his pulse. He guessed this was the doctor or nurse who was checking up on him but who were the other people?

He silent question was soon answered when he heard a woman speak "How is he doing doctor?" Timmy almost stopped breathing at the sound of worry in his mothers words and soon heard his father deep voice say "Please tell us everything." Just from the sound of their voices Timmy knew they were both worried sick and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he heard papers being shuffled through.

Another manly voice spoke though it was a note higher than his fathers "He seems to be doing quite well, there was nothing seriously wrong with him. He was just tired to the brink of sheer exhaustion its not exactly common for teenagers but it has happened before. With the stress of tests, jobs, colleges...love is also sometimes the cause."

His mother spoke again "Nobody really told us exactly what happened in the classroom...do you think you could tell us?"

Timmy himself didn't really know what had exactly happened the moment he fell asleep, all he knew was that when he woke up he was lying on the ground between his friends, with sweat and tears running down his face with his entire body aching as if he had just run 26 miles. When he had talked to Miss Hopper he had found that his throat had been raw from screaming and he felt like his throat was being ripped apart. Just another thing to add to the pain he had felt that horrible day.

Breaking out of his thoughts he heard the doctor sigh and say "I know nothing more than you. The only ones that would be able to answer that question would be witnesses to a most horrifying scene." He heard his parents gasp at the words 'horrifying scene' and he knew for certain that it probably had been a horrifying scene. If it had been anything like the times when Cosmo and Wanda woke him up he was sure that he had freaked out all of his classmates including the teachers who already thought less of him.

Speaking of Cosmo and Wanda, I wonder where they are, Timmy thought. He dare not open his eyes for he just couldn't bring himself to see and hear his parents gasp and see the worry in their eyes that he had caused them. So he kept his eyes closed as he heard the doctor go over of few of his statistics and finally heard them leave the room.

The second the door closed however it opened in the other and Timmy heard light footsteps draw near to his bed and he suddenly felt cold all over and was about to scream for help when he heard a whisper "I know your awake Mr. Turner, please open your eyes."

To say the least he was stunned beyond belief, but he slowly opened his eyes to see the dark green ones of his teacher Miss Hopper. He saw her once beautiful face that seemed to have aged 20 years since the last time he talked to her. He saw her raven hair flow freely down her back untamed by her usual ponytail with her longs bangs falling over her face almost covering half of it. "Miss Hopper..." he stated feeling that his throat was still just a bit raw.

At the sound of her name she gave him a tired smile and she sat down in one of the chairs lying beside the bed. He saw that was wearing a her usual black dress pants and dark green shirt below a black jacket. "When did you wake up?" she asked. Timmy felt confused at the question and before answering lifted himself off the bed and placed himself back but this time in a sitting position with his back in his numerous pillows and his head high. "If you knew I was awake shouldn't you know when I woke up? he asked.

She chuckled at the question before answering "I was looking through the window and saw that your breathing had changed somewhat the moment your parents and the doctor came into the room and the rest was pretty much a lucky guess." She leaned back into the chair lifting her left leg and placing it above her right knee staring him down.

For the first time he noticed what was around him. He had been correct of the white walls when he had first woken up but soon he saw that the room was just big enough just for one patient. With one bed, which was the one he was laying on, on his left stood a wooden bedside table that was weighed down by a lamp and dozens of get well cards and...a empty fishbowl.

His eyes widened at the fish bowl but he soon heard Miss Hopper say "Your fish seem to have...disappeared into the castle in there fishbowl. How two fish can fit into a small castle is a question I don't think I will ever answer."

Timmy almost started laughing but he seemed it would be rude so he stopped himself before anything could happen. He took his eyes off the table and turned his head back around his right to where sat Miss Hopper. He didn't want to but he had to ask...

"Miss Hopper...what happened?"

She looked him straight in the eye before sighing and giving him the same answer the doctor gave his parents "No one really knows except your classmates and they don't seem to be here at the moment but they were here a couple of days ago. That's where all the cards came from. Apparently you are quite more popular than you thought you were."

Timmy seriously doubted that with every cell in his body but then something struck at him "Days? How long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm, I'd say about five days." she said casually.

"Five days?!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe he had been asleep for _five _days. But then again it kinda made sense. Timmy sighed and let his back fall down onto the pillow once again. Serena took a good look at him seeing that he did look alot better than last time she visited but there was still something about him...

"Timmy?" she asked watching as his eyes opened showing that he was listening. "I know alot of people have already asked this but..." she took a deep breath "I need to know what you were dreaming about that day." Timmy didn't answer letting his gaze lower to the bedsheets as silence rain upon them and Miss Hopper tried again "Timmy, after you left I started...grading papers and about 10 minutes later I heard a terrible scream..." Timmy raised his gaze to look at her "It had sounded alot like you Mr. Turner. I had raced into the hall way like many other teacher and students were doing and when I came upon your classroom I found you..." she stopped to look at him before saying "I found you screaming and crying, trying desperately to get out of your friends grasp. If your friends had not been able to hold you down I don't know what might have happened. They were all straining to keep you down as you were thrashing so badly. Finally your screams simmered down and you finally woke up...then you got up, walked toward me and then...fainted."

Timmy sat there absorbing everything his teacher had said to him and couldn't come up with a reply and before he long heard "Ah, it seems your goldfish are back."

Timmy blinked at this statement and turned his head to indeed see Cosmo and Wanda in there fish disguises floating in there bowl giving him a worried look. Another pang of guilt hit his heart as he turned away from his god parents and looked at his teacher who seemed to have gotten closer than last time. She sighed again before saying "I need to know what your nightmare was about Mr. Turner."

"Why do you **need** to know?!" he asked getting surprisingly angry at people always asking him this question. "You were screaming Mr. Turner! You were crying, you were thrashing so badly it looked like you were having a seizure of some kind! No normal nightmare does that now please tell me."

Timmy lowered his gaze while whispering "What if I don't tell you..." she replied "I'll stay here until you do. I don't care when visiting hours are over I'll use my status as an educator and mentor to stay here until you tell me."

Timmy let out a long sigh while burying his head in his hands while his whisper was muffled and Miss Hopper had to ask for a repeat. "It's stupid." he plainly said. "Apparently it's not." she replied just as plainly as he did. Timmy looked at her and saw the determination in her eye an figured that she was not gonna give up as easily as Cosmo or Wanda.

He scratched his head with his hand while trying to remember everything "It's...it's darkness."

"What?" she asked looking a little bit more scared. "Just let me finish before I change my mind." he demanded. She fell back into silence letting him talk.

"The first couple of nightmares was nothing special but there was always darkness trying to swallow me, trying to choke me. And there would always be a person, a cloaked person who I couldn't see any detail of but this person always seemed to be my enemy. For in the dreams I was always older and skillful. I would have this deep hatred for the person and sometimes we would...fight. He would pull out this long sword that gleamed in the moonlight it had a black handle that was encrusted with rubies and I would pull out a long sword myself but I never really saw it in my dreams. We would fight and...I would always lose. No matter how powerful I had become the person would always beat me then the night before school five days ago. It went farther than that. The person had plunged it's sword into my body right below my heart. I...**felt** it go through me. I felt the blood dripping from my wounds. The...person taunted me saying how easily my bones could break and how easily my skin could scar. As if proving it I felt a gloved hand break my wrist. Then I felt the same hand draw out another sword and it cut my broken wrist almost to the bone."

Serena Hopper slowly took all of this in and memorized it to tell Jeremiah about it when she got back home. "What about the dream you had during school?"

Timmy then explained to her in full detail about his horrifying dream ,leaving out the parts of seeing Cosmo and Wanda's confession of hating him. "So let me get this straight..." said Miss Hopper "This...person plunged a dagger into the back of your neck where your skull meets your spine and what did it tell you?"

Timmy took a deep breath "It told me that I had to turn my sadness into anger and then my anger into hatred and then my hatred into power."

"I see..." she said slowly. She lowered her gaze to the cup of coffee she had recently required and watched the vapors rise from the cup and spiral in the air. Then Timmy asked an unexpected question...

"It was just a dream...right?" She raised her eyes to meet his. She saw in his eyes that he was begging for her to agree. He didn't want any of the dream...nightmare to be real. He wanted someone other than himself to say it. Serena's brain, heart, and soul wanted her to tell him the truth and tell him that it wasn't just a dream that it was real and that they were all in grave peril but the look in his eye made her sigh and say "Yeah...it was just a dream."

It was then a nurse came in and announced "It's time for your medication, Mr.Turner." Timmy face scrunched in confusion "Medication? What do I need medication for?" Miss Hopper got up from her seat and said "Your sleeping medicine, to help you sleep and help with the nightmares." She watched as his face fell a little "Oh, ok."

'He probably wanted to talk to his god parents before he went back to sleep' she thought as she walked to the door. She turned around and said with a assuring smile "Good bye Mr. Turner." and walked out.

Outside of the room the minute the door closed and she watched as the hallway cleared of people Serena pulled out her cellphone and immediately started dialing. After about 3 seconds of dialing she placed the speaker to her ear and listened to it ring as she walked slowly from the door. She leaned against one of the walls in the hallway and finally heard a deep voice answer "Hello?"

"Jeremiah it's Serena. I'm...afraid the situation has gotten worse than we thought."

"You mean he's..."

"He's already been stabbed by the dagger...twice."

"TWICE? and you say he's still in one piece? Wow that kid must be tough!"

"Jeremiah! What do I do?"

"Look just...calm down for one thing. If he's already been stabbed twice and still in one piece then things might not be as bad as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, even if our most advanced fighter is stabbed by that thing **once** he's dead within 3 hours. Face it that kids got a resistance like King Kong himself."

"Who?"

"King Kong...the movie about the huge monkey...don't you watch movies anymore?"

"Not ones with humongous apes in it but that's not the point."

"Fine, he's...well..."

"What?"

"Let's just say he's got a resistance that could rival Lady Althaia's."

Serena almost dropped the phone at the statement "What?! But that's impossible!"

"I know it seems that way but that's how it looks."

"Perfect..."

"Look just calm down have a couple cups of coffee and just leave the boy to the humans."

"I can't just leave him here."

"There's nothing you can do right now. Especially at this stage. If anything...just watch over him. That's all you really can do."

":sigh: Fine I'll come back after I pick up a few bags of coffee beans."

"And maybe after a while you and I can take a walk to Paris, or maybe we can go out for Chinese in China, or Japanese in Japan..."

"Jeremiah?"

"Yeah?"

"Were in a crisis and your...flirting with me over the phone."

"Number 1 it's not a crisis yet. Number 2 I'm not flirting, I'm just inviting you to a very romantic evening with a very romantic guy..."

"Who's this guy your talking about. I'd like to meet him."

"Haha very funny. Your a comedian."(sarcasm)

"Why don't you try flirting with that one girl that caught your eye a couple of days ago."

"Please I'm **way** out of her league."

"And I am? That's a insult."

"I hate you..."

Serena was about to make a smart remark about Jeremiah's poor dating streak when suddenly she felt the temperature in the hallway turn down 20 degrees.

"What? No more smart remarks?"

"Something doesn't feel right...I better stay here."

"Serena, **nothing** feels right to you anymore just come back and we can keep surveillance on him 24/7 so we can make sure nothing happens, just...come back and rest. You haven't slept in a couple of years. Don't you think it's about time you caught up."

"If I caught up all the sleep I have missed in my human life and this life I would be asleep for centuries."

"Serena..."

"Fine...I'm coming..."

"Thank you! See you in a few hours?"

"Yeah see ya."

"If your not back in 3 I'm hunting you down and dragging you here."

"Good bye Jeremiah..."

"I mean it!"

"Good bye!"

With a click Serena Hopper clicked her phone off with a sigh. Jeremiah really was annoying but he meant well. She involuntarily shuddered at the temperature drop and watched as her breath came out in puff of smoke out of her mouth. 'Ok...that's definitely not normal for a hospital' she thought.

She walked over to the window to see Timmy Turner sleeping peacefully once more and watched the nurse check things in his papers. 'Maybe things will be okay' she thought. 'Maybe I am just worrying too much.'

Her eyes adverted to the light above her and saw it flash and go out for no more than a millisecond but she caught it. 'Or maybe I'm right about everything and the world is doomed.'

She held her coffee close to her mouth and took a long sip while walking away. 'Aren't I so optimistic?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true that Timmy did not dream but he did...remember.

_**9 years ago: Flashback:The Park**_

_**7 year old Timmy Turner sat on the creaking swing watching the other children play the different games in the play ground. He watched as a couple of kids swung on the monkey bars. Saw a couple of best friends play in the sand. Saw a couple of girls sliding down the slide. Suddenly two kids came up to him. "Well, guess we'll see you tomorrow Timmy."**_

_**Timmy smiled shyly while replying "Yeah see ya Chester, A.J." and watched the fellow 7 year olds walk away towards their parents. The minute they turned around his smile slowly turned into a frown. The frown deepened when he saw Chester's father pick him up and swing him around and watched A.J.'s mother and father gather him into their arms. Both pairs of parents said the usual HI to each other and took a look at Timmy who gave them a fake smile. Their faces fell with an expression that Timmy knew, even though he was only 7, as pity. He watched as they walked away and let his fake smile turn back into a frown once again.**_

_**The sun was slowly going down leaving huge shadows in their wake. More and more parents picked up their kids and the playground slowly grew quiet except for the creaking of Timmy's swing and the wind rustling through the branches of the trees. Timmy sighed while aimlessly kicking the sand beneath his feet. "They'll be here" he told himself "They won't forget...will they?"**_

_**Timmy let out a sigh as he flew out of the swing and started walking around. He saw that now he was officially alone in the playground. He suddenly spotted a blue ball left forgotten in the sand. He ran over there with his tiny 7 year old legs and held out his arms to capture the ball within his grasp. The ball was the color of the sky and held it even closer to him. "You were forgotten..." he whispered "Just like me..."**_

_**"Hey look it's Turner" said a sudden voice. Timmy knew that voice and felt fear clutch at his heart. Timmy turned around to see the biggest, meanest looking 9 year old you would ever see. "H-hey F-Francis..." he stuttered. Francis looked down at Timmy with a evil smirk. "What's that you found?" he asked. "A ball? A blue one to, ha. Too bad it's not...pink. Hahaha" All of Francis' little buddies beside him started laughing at the mention of the word pink. Timmy felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he looked down upon his pink shirt.**_

_**"He...y-yeah." Timmy said. "Well I...I gotta go." but before he could make a quick escape he felt a huge hand catch his shirt and pulled him back. He stumbled at the force and soon felt himself pushed into the sand face down. The ball flew out of his hand and he heard the ball bounce in the sand as his hands immediately try to stop his fall. With the taste of sand in his mouth and his hands stinging badly Timmy tried to sit up but felt a hand push his face forward into the sand some more. He heard laughter from everyone around him and felt the sting of embarrassment and pain in his heart.**_

_**'I can't breathe' he thought as he felt the hand push down rougher and he got another mouthful of sand. A single tear escaped from his eye and soon heard "Awww is the baby hurting. Are you gonna cry? Hahahaha." He heard Francis laugh with all of his croonies laughing with him just happy that they weren't the ones being shoved around for once. Suddenly Timmy's salvation came as he heard a familiar voice yell "Hey! What do you think you doing?!"**_

------------------------------------------------------

Timmy opened his eyes to see him looking into worried emerald ones and sighed "Hey Cosmo..."

Cosmo was sitting in the chair beside the bed in his teen human form. Without his crown or wings showing he was inhuman Cosmo had replaced his usual white shirt, black tie and black dress pants with a dark green t-shirt and tight black jeans. "My parents let you in here?" asked Timmy while getting into his sitting position. He saw Cosmo nod his head. At the age of 15 Timmy had decided that instead of keeping Cosmo and Wanda as fish for the rest of their time together he occasionally made them look like a couple of teens and told his parents that they were friends of his from a different school.

"Where's Wanda?" he asked. Cosmo looked at him with a tired expression while saying "Forget Wanda for the moment...I...heard you describe your dream to Miss Hopper." "Yeah..." "You were hiding something" Cosmo said suddenly. "What?" replied Timmy. "You left something out and I wanna know what it was." he demanded.

"Cosmo..." tried Timmy. "Wish for..." started Cosmo "Wish for me to see it." "What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "I don't want to hear it from you I wanna see your dream" stated Cosmo. "Cosmo you do not wanna see my dream!" said Timmy. "Yes I do!" Cosmo replied with determination in his eyes. Timmy said nothing in return but watched Cosmo stand up and walk around the room while exclaiming "You were worse in the classroom then you were the night before. You screaming, crying, thrashing about. Timmy...do you know how much that hurts me?"

Timmy looked at him and saw a single tear fall down his face and sighed. "All right...I-I wish that you could see the dream I had had in the classroom five days ago." At the moment of his wish a poof of smoke enveloped Cosmo to were he could not see him. And he didn't see him for a few moments as the smoke stayed and hid Cosmo from him. After a couple of minutes the smoke finally disappear leaving a shocked Cosmo.

Timmy saw that his eyes had widened considerably and that his mouth now hung open with his eyes showing fear. "Cosmo..." Timmy started but the moment his name was said Cosmo seemed to have broke from his state. He blinked and before Timmy even knew what was happening he was crushed into a hug feeling Cosmo's arms wrap around him crying silently. "Cosmo..." said Timmy as he wrapped his own arms around the other "Like Miss Hopper said...it was just a dream."

His crying stopped and Cosmo placed his hands on Timmy's face and placed soft kisses on his forehead. "That's right just a dream...I...I would never say **anything** like what was in your dream. I don't hate you, god I _**love **_you. I'm not using you, I would **never...**" "I get it Cosmo." Timmy said with a smile as he felt his heart warm up with his kisses.

They sat in silence as they held each other for a few moments before Cosmo decided to somewhat change the subject. "So how are you feeling?" he asked. "Better" replied Timmy but then he got an idea "but there is one more thing that could make me feel even more better."

Cosmo blinked at him with a frown while asking "What's that?"

Timmy felt his face heat up a little and was sure that he was blushing but said anyway with a smile "Another kiss would be nice."

Cosmo had watched as Timmy's face turned a slight pink color but then chuckled at his response "Really?" he watched as Timmy nodded and he chuckled again. Cosmo took Timmy's face in his hands once again and slowly brought his lips to brush against the younger ones teasingly. He heard Timmy growl slightly and smiled in his mind as he pushed his lips down upon the others full force. Within seconds Cosmo's tongue had escaped his own mouth and was brushing against the lips of his loves begging for entrance. Almost immediately it was granted and Timmy soon moaned softly into his lovers mouth as he felt the warm seductive tongue explore his mouth. Cosmo made Timmy lay back to where he was laying all the way down on the bed and quickly dominated the kiss making sure he explored every inch of his cavern gaining beautiful moans to escape from the teen beneath him. Timmy let both of his arms circle around Cosmo's neck and let one of his small hands become entangled with a bundle of green hair and pushed the fairy downward granting more access to his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of exploring each others mouths Cosmo separated his mouth from Timmy's and lowered himself so he could suck and bite softly at his lovers neck hearing the growing moans from the teens mouth.Things probably would've gone alot further if not a knock was heard from the door and a soft feminine voice say "Mr. Turner it's time for your medication again."

Cosmo detached himself from Timmy's neck with a slight embarrassed expression. He looked up at Timmy's flushed face and heard both of their hard breathing. He saw Timmy smile "I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. I was about to wish for a sound proof room." Cosmo laughed with him and he quickly gave Timmy a kiss on the forehead before saying "I guess I'll talk with you when you wake up again." Timmy nodded and he felt Cosmo give him another quick kiss. Cosmo looked straight into his eye and stated "I love you, more than you could ever imagine." Timmy chuckled while saying "Love you too."

Cosmo smiled before poofing himself back into the fishbowl in his fish disguise just in time for the nurse to come in. "Do you want anything to eat before you sleep again?" asked the blonde nurse. Timmy shook his head "Nah, I'm not really hungry." The nurse nodded her own head and took out the needle holding the 'medicine' and punctured one of the tubes and soon released all the liquid into the tube.

Just moments later Timmy found that his eyes were getting harder and harder to open and soon he just finally submitted into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

_**9 years ago:Flashback:Damion's House**_

_**Timmy looked down at his hands that were scratched and bleeding while sighing. He placed his pointer and middle finger onto one of his bleeding palms and rubbed against it feeling the sting. He then raised his fingers to see the light crimson color on his fingers. He studied the liquid on his fingers for some time till he heard a door opening and closing.**_

_**Timmy looked up to see a tall man with raven hair standing beside him with wet and dry towels. The man crouched down to Timmy's level and asked in a polite and kind voice "How are you doing?" Timmy looked into the mans sky blue eyes and smiled "I'm doing better." The man smiled warmly before taking one of the wet rags and one of Timmy's hands while cleaning it. Timmy winced when the hot water met his palm but it soon went away. The man soon carefully washed both his hands and bandaged them with the up most care.**_

_**When both of his hands were finished Timmy said "Thanks, Uncle Damion." Damion smiled even more warmly as he replied "No problem, Nephew Timmy." Timmy then chuckled but soon saw his uncles face was sketched with worry. "What's wrong?" he asked. Damion looked at Timmy with sad eyes and sighed "Why do you let those bullies pick on you?" **_

_**Timmy's smile quickly vanished and he lowered his gaze to the hard wooden floor. Silence rang through the room for a few moments before Damion said "Instead of wearing pink why don't you wear other colors like..." "No..." "What...?"**_

_**Damion looked at the tiny figure that was his favorite nephew and saw that he was still avoiding his gaze. He sighed before asking "Why do you wear so much pink Timmy?" **_

_**At first he didn't think he would get a response but moments later he heard a muffle. "What was that?" he asked. Timmy raised his head to look at his handsome uncle and said "I want mom and dad to love me."**__**Damion's expression saddened at the look in his nephews eyes and asked "What do you mean?"**_

_**"Well..." said Timmy "Mommy and Daddy had wanted a girl. That's why they bought all this pink girly stuff...but they got me instead."**_

_**"Timmy..." Damion tried but Timmy interupted him saying "I thought that if I dressed like a girl then maybe they would love me like they would've if I **__**was**__** a girl." The moment that Timmy finished talking Damion slowly brought his arms around in him in a gentle, and assuring hug. "They do love you Timmy...they just don't show it as much as they should."**_

_**A few moments into the hug Damion heard a muffle "It hurts..." the second this was said Damion leaned back and asked "What hurts? Your hands? Are they bandaged too tightly? Are they..." "Not that..."**_

_**Damion watched as Timmy lifted one his hands and placed it on his heart "It hurts here...I'm not bleeding but it feels like my heart is...being ripped apart."**_

_**Damion watched as Timmy's eyes glistened with fresh tears and watched as one fell. He raised one of his hands and gently wiped away the tear while saying "Your heart is hurting. That means it's a wound of the heart." "A wound of the heart?"**_

_**Damion nodded "A wound of the heart is different from a wound of your physical body. When you get a wound on your body, it eventually heals over time. A wound of the heart is different though. It doesn't just go away after time. Although it's similar to a wound of the body because there is medicine that can help it to heal." **_

_**"Medicine?" asked Timmy. Damion nodded his head again while looking at Timmy with a warm smile "The medicine is what I like to call...Love. Only love can heal a broken heart and even then it sometimes **__**still**__** doesn't go away. I am hopeful that I will be able heal your heart."**_

_**"What do you mean?" he asked. Damion chuckled "Don't you see it yet? I love you Timmy. Your my favorite nephew and I would do anything for you."**_

_**Timmy look at his uncle in wonder "Anything? Is that why you got hurt for me?" He watched as his uncle touched the recent bandage on his cheek and heard him reply "Yeah...you see when you love someone dearly you would do anything to protect them."**_

_**"Really?" Timmy watched as his uncle nodded his head. "When you love someone, you want to make them happy. You feel as if their the reason why you live. People who have no one to love are usually very sad."**_

_**Damion placed a hand on top of Timmy's head and ruffled his hair "I don't want you to be sad Timmy. I want you to be happy. I would sacrifice anything for your happiness."**_

_**"S-Sacrifice...?"**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

Done! I've been in Kentuckly for the past week so that's why I haven't been able to put this up sooner. I'm already working the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Don't forget to review!Hope you like it so far!


	6. 5:Memories of the Forgotten Past

Chapter 5: Past, Present and Future

Warnings: Do I really have to repeat myself?

Same as last time-lalalalalala-present

_**lalalalalala**_**_-Timmy's past_**

* * *

Timmy walked down the hallways of the hospital in a slow stride on his 7th day of his stay. He had just come from the cafeteria and after a meal of nutrient hospital food he had decided to just go exploring. He was alone in the hallway, pretty much bored out of mind, Cosmo and Wanda were in Fairy World going over some things with the Fairy Council and they said they would be back soon. His parents were back home awaiting the day he would finally be able to come home. His friends had all visited him and given him get well presents and cards and were now back at school. Miss Hopper had visited him once more before returning to her job in the high school as well.

Timmy couldn't help but notice that Miss Hopper had been acting alot weirder than usual since his first encounter with her in the hospital. But he had just shaken it off as a case of the spooks.

He glanced around noticing once again he was alone in the hallway and sighed. Maybe now he would get some time to think without any one questioning him. He sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway and placed his head in his hands. It was true that he had had no more nightmares but that last one really did shake things up. He knew that all he saw was just another dream but just like the other dreams he had had...it felt so real. He had felt the dagger go into his neck and felt the pain shoot through his body. He had felt the sadness in him change from anger to hatred to...nothing.

Timmy lifted one of his hands and scratched the back of his neck that had just become itchy and noticed there was a patch of ruff skin where his skull met his spine. 'It's just a coincidence' he thought as he continued to scratch at the place. At least he hoped it was just a coincidence.

Before anymore thoughts got into his head Timmy stood from his seat about to take a walk outside to get some fresh air when he saw some bulletins on a board(bulletin board duh!). With nothing better to do, Timmy walked over to the other side of the hall way and scanned over the sheets of papers.

'Dancing classes, boring. Swimming lessons? Must be for the older folk here...blahblahblah wait...what's this?' he thought as he looked. Timmy Turner stopped at a particular light pink paper that said "Deal with Death today! Have you seen anyone die lately? Are you spooked? Are you downright depressed? Well see us in Room 178 on the 3rd floor and we'll show you how to..."

'Uncle...' thought Timmy. He hadn't thought of his uncle at all lately. His mind being to jittered with all the nightmares, he had forgotten to put flowers on his grave a couple of weeks ago. "I wonder if that class actually works?" he thought aloud.

"For some people it does" said a high yet at the same time soft voice from his right. Timmy turned around, startled at the sudden voice, and found himself looking at a young girl who couldn't of been over the age of ten looking up at the same bulletin. She continued "But for other people it just annoys them." She raised her head to look at Timmy and he couldn't help but notice she had the deepest amethyst eyes he had ever seen before.

She stood about as tall as the bottom hem of his shirt and she stood with a kind of defiant air around her. Timmy noticed that her white gold hair flowed down her back ending around her waist. Her skin looked as pale as the moon and shone like it too.

He was so stunned by her presence that he didn't notice her talking again. "W-What did you say?" He saw her smile as she replied "I was wondering if you had ever seen death before."

Timmy's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal as he turned his head looking back at the bulletin board. "I did see one person die...a very important person in my life." He could tell that the young girl was still looking at him. He suddenly heard her voice politely ask "Would you like to have a walk outside with me?"

His eyes met hers again and he slowly nodded, smiling "Sure...I was about to do that anyway. But first I have to know your name."

She smiled an innocent and beautiful smile before saying "My name is Zahra. Zahra Theoris. And you are...?" Timmy smiled back at her before replying "Timmy. Timmy Turner." They both shook the others hand and they slowly walked away from the silent hallway behind them.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback:7 years ago:Turners Residence.**_

_**Recently 9 year old Timmy Turner stared down at the plate of 'food' that his mother had cooked him and slowly poked at it with an eyebrow raised in confusion since he trying to figure out what it was. He soon heard "Now son eat everything up and then you can go play with your friends at the park." Timmy looked up to see his father smiling down at him from across the table.**_

_**Timmy sighed as he looked down at the 'food' again. "My friends won't be there today." he said. His father looked at him from atop his newspaper before smiling even more while replying "Then you can make some new friends." and he went back to his paper.**_

_**Timmy placed his fork onto the green blob on his plate and twirled it around. It made a noise that sounded very much like a low growl and made Timmy go "Eeep..." and made him drop his fork. 'I **__**really**__** hope that was my stomach!' he thought.**_

_**Now officially scared, Timmy's 9 year old mind started wondering who was gonna eat who here, before his mother came up and patted him on the head ruffling up his hair. Slightly annoyed, but enjoying the fact that he was actually getting some recognition for once, he avoided sighing and just closed his eyes while leaning into the soft caress.**_

_**But before he could start enjoying the feeling the phone rang and it had his dear mother running to answer it. Which almost caused Timmy to fall out of his chair hearing his mother go "I'll get it!"**_

_**Both Timmy and his dad watched as their mom/wife pick up the phone saying "Hello, Turner residence. Mrs. Turner speaking." Timmy's gaze left his mother to stare back down at his food. 'It's probably just one of her friends wanting to gossip' he thought.**_

_**He lifted his fork from the green goo and started randomly poking at it again. Then both of the Turner males heard the female Turners voice get lower and more concerned. Both looked towards her to see a deep frown forming on her flawless face. "Uh huh...I see...well...we'll visit him as soon as we can...yes...yes I'll make sure that we bring something to cheer them up...yes...ok good bye" and she finally hung up the phone with an even more worried expression on her face.**_

_**Timmy's father finally asked the question that was raging inside Timmy's brain. "What was that about dear?" To answer she looked at him saying "Cancel everything for today dear...we're...we're visiting someone."**_

_**"What do you mean?" asked Timmy. His mother looked at him with a sadness in her eyes "It seems that there's been an accident...Damion is severely injured and in the hospital...they don't think he'll make it through the week."**_

_**Timmy's father then said something but Timmy was long gone. All he heard was his mothers words dancing in his head. **_

_**"...Damion is severely injured..."**_

_**"...And they don't think he'll make it through the week..."**_

_**His father suddenly stopped talking as he saw his sons eye widen to an incredible size and watched as he dropped his fork onto the floor as his light blue eyes filled with tears. "Timmy? Son? Are you okay?"**_

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

Timmy and Zahra sat down on one of the benches outside in the hospital garden center. "So about that class..." said Timmy. "Is it really that annoying?" Zahra chuckled slightly while replying "The times that I've been they were all nothing but idiots just trying to make you express your feelings through stupid sessions that really didn't work."

"So...you've seen someone die before?" asked Timmy. He watched as her smile slowly formed into a smile while thinking 'Damnit! I shouldn't of asked that!' but soon enough he saw her frown turn back into a soft smile.

"My father...he was a great man who loved to explore the world and discover new things. But..." her frown came back "He had always had a disease that made him very weak, very fast. And one day it just...finally caught up with him. He died when I was 6 years old. I was beside his bed in the hospital before he breathed his last words to me..."

"I'm sorry..." Timmy automatically said. "Don't be..." she said with her smile returning once again "I've grieved quiet enough for one lifetime. I would just be wasting time and life if I grieved again."

Timmy saw her turn her head to him "Might I ask...who did you see die?" He slowly looked away from her to watch the ground beneath him while saying "My...uncle. He was...very special to me." he then raised his gaze to the light blue, cloudless sky "I had always thought that my family never truly cared about me. Like I was just a burden to them. Then I met my uncle Damion when I was 4 years old and I instantly liked him. He was the exact opposite of my entire family. My mother and father was never around when I was younger and I would always go to his house and play. My family rarely told me they loved me, when he said he loved me at least twice a day...maybe three times. My family ignored me and pushed me around. He made sure I was included in everything he did and never pushed me around. He showed me what true love and trust was."

Zahra watched as the teens frown grew "Then one day...an accident occurred. Or...that's what they called it. :sigh: A robber had been going around the neighborhood where he and my cousin lived. His wife, my aunt, had left him years ago. And being the nice, optimistic guy he was. My uncle didn't lock the door or have a security system or...anything. My uncle and cousin were having dinner when the robber struck. He stole a lot of things but decided he didn't want any witnesses so...he decided to shoot them. He aimed the gun for my cousin, Rose, but the robber gave my uncle just enough time so he could he protect her by taking the shot himself. The robber heard people screaming outside and decided to make a break for it...he got away, leaving my uncle bleeding on the ground with a bullet lodged an inch from his heart...I visited him...I remember crying so badly..."

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback:7 years ago:Hospital-Damion's room**_

_**Timmy sat down in one of the chairs next to his dying uncle and silently cried. Tears ran down his face and stained his new pink shirt. He tried wiping them away but since they just kept coming back he gave up. He sobbed aloud and let himself whisper "Why?" He scrunched his eyes closed as he clutched at his hair with both of his hands. "Why...?"**_

_**He was alone in the room so his sobs echoed through the white room. His hands left his hair and he clung onto the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. "You said you'd be there for me...you promised...you were never a liar before...so why are you one now?!" He buried his head into the sheets and began crying even harder letting the sheets muffle his sobs.**_

_**He whined into the sheets yelling "Why?!"**_

_**...beep...**_

_**...beep...**_

_**..."Because I had to..."**_

_**Timmy eyes widened behind all the tears as he raised his head to meet the pained expression of his uncle. His unwashed raven hair didn't shine in the light like it used to. His usually cheerful and bright sky blue eyes had dimmed into a sad depressfull deep blue that almost looked black. His wonderful smile was now forced and didn't give Timmy the warm feeling he usually got from it.**_

_**"I...had to protect her...I...loved her..." Damion whispered while looking at Timmy's agonizing expression. **_

_**Suddenly the conversation that had happened between he and his uncle 2 years before dawned on him once again. "You...were willing to sacrifice anything for her weren't you?...because...because that's what love is...right?" he said looking up.**_

_**Damion watched as more tears spilled from the blue eyes of his nephew and sadly nodded. Timmy closed his eyes once again "I don't understand...I can't understand..."**_

_**Damion's breathing grew heavy and he knew that it was finally his time. "You will understand some day Timmy...I want you to promise me something..." he said. Timmy opened his eyes to look at his uncle showing that he was listening.**_

_**"I-I want you to find people who love you..." "Wha..." said Timmy. He saw his uncles hand rise and fall back down onto his burnette hair covered head. "I want you find people that you can love and...protect them. I want you find the people special to you and protect them...with your life."**_

_**"W-With my life?" asked Timmy. Damion nodded noticing it was getting harder to breathe and keep his eyes open. "Find...that special someone and...love them...can you do that for me?" Timmy frantically nodded his head as he felt his uncles grip weaken.**_

_**Finally his hand slipped from his head and it landed on the bed. "Uncle!!!" screamed Timmy as more tears slipped down his grieve stricken face. Damion looked at him through half lidded eyes while whispering "Don't grieve for me Timmy...I-I don't want my last memory of you to be sad."**_

_**But even though his uncles words swam in his head Timmy couldn't help but let out another sob as he clung onto his pale hand. "I-I-I love you uncle Damion...I-I promise that I w-will find people to love and I will protect them...I promise!" he said while trying to smile through the tears.**_

_**Damion softly smiled back at him "I love you too, Nephew Timmy...always remember...to love is to sacrifice..." His eyes slid close, his grip lessened, and he drew one last breath "I...love...you..."**_

_**...beep...**_

_**...beep...**_

_**...beeeeeeeep...**_

_**Tears once again flowed down Timmy's face as he clutched at the area around his heart. "It hurts...it hurts so bad..." and he soon started crying without shame screaming and thrashing next to the lifeless body of the only person in the world who seemed to care about him...**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

"It must have been horrible for you." said Zahra.

"It was" he replied "Even with those words I still grieved. I grieved for many months...sometimes...I would cry without end...until I fell asleep. My parents were still never around so I didn't have anyone who would help me. Finally they got me a babysitter who just happened to be the most annoying bitch I've ever met, pardon my french" Zehra nodded "All she did was make my life even more miserable. Then suddenly, I just...stopped. I began to realize that crying wouldn't bring my uncle back. Sure my heart was still breaking on the inside but I got through it."

Timmy looked at his wrist watch and noticed that it was getting kinda late and asked Zehra if she wanted to go back into the hospital. "Yeah, if I don't then my mom will probably freak out." she said. They both stood from their place on the bench and slowly began their stroll back through the garden.

As they walked Zehra asked an unexpected question "Did you find your special people?"

Timmy stopped in his tracks and looked down at her "What?"

She looked up at him back while replying "You said your uncle made you promise that you would find people who truly loved you and that you would love them back...Have you found them yet?"

At first Timmy didn't answer but soon he noticed that just above them hovering in the wind was two birds. A pink one, and a green one smiling(can birds smile?) down at him.

Timmy smiled big and said to her while they continued to walk "Yeah...I think I have."

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

**Far, Far, Far, Far (I think you get the picture) away...**

"Master, are you well?" asked a tired voice.

The voice belonged to a tall young man(at least he looked young) wearing a long black robe that covered his entire body. Except his hood was pulled down showing his blood red hair that fell in his eyes covering half of his face. He stood behind another dark cloaked person who was staring in bowels of the fountain in front of them. Nothing was strange about the fountain, who had a lovely statue of a man and woman holding each other in their arms with the water spewing from different places. Oh wait it wasn't water...it was blood.

"I am fine Dominique" said the person in a dark voice "I will be going out for a while though...I need to take care of something."

"Is it the Turner boy, my master?" Dominique asked. He felt the dark aura around the person grow darker and he knew instantly he said something he shouldn't. And just before he was about to beg for his life and sanity he felt the aura simmer down once again and heard "Yes...he needs to be...dealt with."

"Why do you not send either me or Leon after this boy. You do not need to trouble yourself over a human, especially a teenage human." requested Dominique.

He heard the chuckle that always sent chills down his spine and also heard "No, I will take no chances with this one. He shows many signs of being The Chosen One. He has contact with that fool Serena but he does not know anything. **I** need to get to him before Lady Althaia does."

More chills were sent down Dominique's spine at the name of that witch and traitor. "Very well, my master. We shall await your return."

Just then a woman strolled out to where they were. The woman was dressed in a very slutty outfit of tight leather pants with chains while her chest was covered(not really) by a tight leather vest with nothing underneath. Her curly blond hair was tied up in a messy bun that she thought looked hot on her and she let random strands of hair fall down her face. Even from a distance you could tell that she had on heavy make up with dark gray eyeshadow, heavy black eyeliner, and heavy mascara over her silver eyes, and with her lips supporting a dark blood red lip stick.

"Ah, Vivian. Just the woman I wanted to talk to." said the voice.

She smiled his way and asked "What would you like done when your gone, my master?"

"I would like my bath drawn and my lunch served by the time I'm back" said the voice. She nodded while asking "And how would you like those things prepared?"

"Hmmm. I would like my water to be lukewarm and my lunch to be...a young woman of about 16, do we have any of those left?" she nodded and heard "Good then that's what I want." Vivian walked away but before she did she stopped near Dominique and asked "Is there anything I can get for you?" while flashing a smile that said what she was really thinking 'I'm free, you wanna fuck?'

But Dominique stood his ground and said "No thank you. I've already fed." He saw disappointment flash in her eyes but reminded himself that she had plenty of other guys lining up for her so she wouldn't be lonely for too long. She finally left leaving the two alone once again.

"Not to be rude my master but...what do you plan to do to the boy?" Dominique asked slowly.

The dark aura grew darker but this time he knew it was because the person was getting excited. "I'm going...to Awaken him my dear Dominique."

------------------------

duh duh duh...Review please!


	7. 6:The Awakening part 1

Chapter 6:The Awakening Part 1

Warnings: Same as always

* * *

Timmy Turners hospital room was quiet except for the branches of the near by trees scrapping against the window and the occasional bubbles that popped inside the fish bowl beside the bed. It was midnight in the vicinity. The darkness of the night covered everything, leaving no light except for the glow of the crescent moon that fell upon the sleeping figure in the bed. Timmy slept peacefully as he had for quite some time. His slow steady breathing could barely be heard while you would hear the slight snores from his gold fish.

Anyone looking down at Timmy would say that he looked at peace. His entire body was relaxed as it had never been for the past weeks. His head was buried in the pillow enjoying the feather like warmth. His body was covered by newly washed white sheets, his hands clutching at them, feeling it's soft texture. One would also see that a single foot had been kicked out from underneath the sheets, something he used to do when he was a child.

Anyone standing in the room would've noticed all these things and more, but soon they would've felt the temperature in the room drop a good 20 degrees and would see the innocent figure lying in bed shiver and pull the covers closer to him. As quickly as the temperature changed, a cloaked figure walked from the shadows on the walls and came to stand near the edge of the bed looking down.

A gloved hand slowly rose and descended onto the soft burnette hair of the young teen and slowly began stroking it with gentle motions. The other hand made it's way to the person's hood and slowly pulled it down.

When the hood was pulled down all the way, long flowing black hair fell down, almost touching the ground. His almost white skin glowed in the moonlight. His eyes were so dark that one would say the color was black itself and longs bangs fell into his face, dangling over the snake like eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise" said the man in a dark husky voice that echoed in the quiet room. "My would-be enemy is a **beautiful **young man."

The hand stroking the burnette hair gently cupped the warm cheek of the boy. Through the glove, the over sensitive nerves on the hand felt the smooth and warm skin. He lowered his upper body to where the face of the boy was met with his own. His cold lips pressed against the warm forehead softly. He heard the young one murmur in his sleep a little as he pulled back slightly taking in every detail of the boys face.

"Timmy Turner..." he whispered into the dark surrounding them. "Dear, lovely boy. You have enemies, you know, enemies with no appreciation of beauty such as yours." He placed another soft kiss upon the forehead and heard a faint whisper from the boys mouth "...Cosmo."

At the mention of that name the man grew angry and had to use every bit of his self control in order to not get in a rage and destroy the hospital room. But soon his anger simmered down as he looked down at the peaceful face. Timmy really was beautiful in his own sense. His chocolate hair shone in the light. His skin was kinda pale, but not too much. He had heard rumours that the boy had deep sapphire eyes. Oh how he wanted to see those eyes looking at him.

"In a sense...I don't want to do this" he said while slowly pulling out a long dagger that gleamed from the moonlight out from his cloak. "But it must be done..." he leveled the dagger right above the beautiful face "For your sake..." he tightened his grip on the black handle "And for mine..." and plunged it downward...

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback:7 years ago:Dimmsdale Cemetery**_

_**"I don't understand..." Timmy cried silently as he lay upon his uncles grave. Tears ran down his face in huge numbers. No one else was around. He had escaped Vicky for the first time and had come here. She had been about to torture him but he escaped and had ran out of his house. For only being 9 years old he knew the city pretty well, also knowing that the cemetery, where his uncle was buried, was just a few blocks from his house. **_

_**His uncles last words rung in his 9 year old mind but no matter how much thought he put to it he just couldn't understand it...**_

_**"To love is to sacrifice..."**_

_**The image of his uncle lying in the hospital bed with the tubes and machines around him beeping, with his cold lifeless body being examined by the doctors, made his heart tear once again. For months now Timmy would lock himself in his bedroom ignoring the calls from his parents and Vicky. He would lay in his bed crying, drowning himself in tears and misery. Sometimes he would have nightmares and those only made him cry harder when he woke up.**_

_**His parents actually got worried one time when they heard him screaming his lungs out yelling that he didn't understand. He had locked his door so they couldn't get in, so all they did was stand by his door all through the night listening to his screams and yells of agony. In the morning he had awoken to find his throat was very sore, dry and hoarse from all his screaming. He had opened his door to find his parents asleep on the floor next to each other near the door.**_

_**His parents had taken him to the hospital to check out his throat but all the doctor did was give him drops to suck on. He hadn't been able to speak for a week. But I guess he would call that a blessing since that week was the one of the family reunion. **_

_**It was amazing to Timmy. That even after his uncles death nothing had changed. Everybody was acting like nothing had happened. Some even seemed glad that he was dead. But he noticed above all that their way towards him did not change either. If anything, his family seemed colder to him. The only person who had changed was his cousin, Rose. She was alot more quiet and didn't speak out unless spoken to. She held a depressed air that hung around her and nothing changed it since nobody saw it except for Timmy. **_

_**After the reunion dinner Timmy had decided to ditch everyone and had heard sobs from a distance. He found Rose in her room crying out her 13 year old heart. He had comforted her that night and she had done the same to him. They reached a mutual, unspoken truce that night. He saw for the first time that he and her were actually alike. The family treated her the same way they did him.**_

_**Timmy's hands clawed at the dirt and grass covering his uncles body as more tears and sobs escaped from his body. He was beyond the point of no returning as he had been for months. His heart was once again being torn apart as fresh memories of the only person who truly cared for him ran through his mind. He let out loud sobs not caring if anyone saw or heard him.**_

_**"You will do no good in spending the rest of your life crying for the dead" said a soft feminine voice behind him. Timmy's eyes sprung open and he quickly lifted himself off the ground and turned around to meet the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.**_

_**She stood a good 6ft 1in in a long white dress stopping at her ankles. The dress itself was beautiful. It flowed majestically in the wind. It clung to her body showing her curves and showing proof that she carried no excess fat. The sleeves ended at her wrists. The portions of her skin that he could see was as pale as the moon itself and saw that her hair, which flowed straight down her back almost touching the ground, was as white as snow.**_

_**As he looked at her white hair that told him she was old, he looked at her face which showed no sign of aging. She had no wrinkles, lines or liver spots. Her face looked as if it belonged to a teenager. He then saw her eyes and you would have a even harder time guessing her age. Her hair told him old, her face told him young, and yet her eyes told him old again. Her eyes were a color of a very light yellow that you could say it was white from a distance. Her eyes told him she was old and tired and yet he kept coming back to the thought of 'She couldn't possibly be **__**that**__** old'**_

_**Another thing that his uncle had taught him was the old saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover" Yet the thought settled over his uncle and he felt another pang of pain in his heart. Almost like she was reading his mind she said in that beautiful voice of hers "Do not settle your heart in misery young one."**_

_**"Huh?" he asked still confused as to why she was here in the first place. She smiled softly down at him and slowly began walking towards him. "Drowning yourself in misery will not bring your uncle back to life." At that statement Timmy's eyes widened considerably as she bent down in front of him to meet him eye to eye.**_

_**"Did you know my uncle?" he asked. She nodded letting a few strands of her white hair fall in front of her face "I knew him once...I loved him once." His eyes widened more(if it was possible) "Are you my aunt? The one who left him a long time ago?"**_

_**He saw her expression fall slightly as she replied while shaking her head "I am not your aunt, though I did love Damion very much." She let one of her small hands play with Timmy's bangs by pushing them out of his face.**_

_**"I am saddened that he is dead, as you are, but please take my advice. Do not linger in his death. Do not let his death be the cause of your own. He would not want you to throw your life away because of him." she said to him. Timmy's eyes fell back to normal size as he let out a sigh "You don't understand...He was the only one who cared for me. The only one who loved me."**_

_**Without warning the woman leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Timmy's eyes widened again but soon felt a wave of calmness wash over him. He heard the woman speak softly "I understand more than you know." Soon he felt his entire body tire down. His eye lids seemed to get heavy in the seconds that she had been talking. He felt her thin arms wrap around him as his body grew even more weary. "What's happening?" he asked softly.**_

_**"Depression does not only destroy your emotions but also destroys your body. Your body needs to recover from the misery you've placed upon yourself" she replied just as softly though her tone was far more serious. Timmy felt his entire body shut down but before he let himself close he asked "Who are you?"**_

_**She looked at him and smiled "I am...you may call me...Althaia."**_

_**"Althaia?...yawn...that's a...pretty name" he whispered faintly and he soon felt darkness swarm over him. The last thing he remembered was the woman's smile as he fell into the warm arms that were enclosed around him.**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Timmy awoke with a start. His eyes shot open to see the darkness around him. Then his mind went back to his dream. When he was 9 years old he remembered going into the cemetery and crying his heart out while pounding at the dirt. But he never remembered anything about a woman. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep in the cemetery and was picked up by his parents. That was the day he had stopped crying for his uncle and started moving on. It was also the day that 3 months later he would acquire Cosmo and Wanda as his god parents.

In all his memories he never remembered anything about a woman named Althaia...until now. 'Is that what really happened?' he asked himself while sitting upright in his bed. He glanced at the clock that read midnight. Suddenly he felt something sting his eye. The sting immediately made his eye start watering and soon he gasped as he tried to rub it with his hands. But to no avail. He threw the sheets off of him as he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom beside the bed. He closed the door softly as he didn't want to wake up Cosmo or Wanda and get them worried over nothing.

He quickly ran some water over a wash rag and began rubbing it on his sore eye. He felt a single tear fall down and soon wiped it up with the rag. The sting seemed to have disappeared fro the moment and he placed the rag down. But as soon as he did he suddenly felt the sting rise up again only this time it was a hundred times worse. He gasped and yelped a little as the sting turned to a flame in his eye making it water even more.

More liquid fell from his eye as he tried to reach for the rag but he soon fell onto the floor, his hands rubbing the area around his eye praying to God that it would stop soon. And soon it did. He felt the pain subside and let more liquid fall. He wiped his hands on his pants before he began wiping away his tears.

Though when he touched his face he didn't feel the salty water that he expected. No it was more thick than water was supposed to be...it even felt kinda sticky. Timmy pulled back his hand in confusion and when he looked at his fingers he couldn't hold back a yelp of terror.

For on his hand was not tears but...blood. Timmy stood up quickly and gazed at himself into the mirror and what he saw horrified him. Instead of tears streaming down his face...blood was the substance that was falling from his eye. Still horrified he quickly grabbed the wash rag and began washing his face cleaning every bit of blood off of him. When he was done he leaned towards the mirror and gasped once more. His right eye was it's normal blue color but his left eye, which was the one that had the blood pouring out of it, was now a shade darker than it was suppose to be and he could see it get even darker as he stood there watching.

His blue eye deepened into a almost black color but then it began to lighten. And soon within 2 minutes Timmy found himself looking at one sapphire blue eye, the other...a blood red one. His breathing became shallow as he looked at his eye that had change so much in the 2 minute time period. He couldn't believe it. 'This isn't normal' he thought.

He leaned closer to the mirror to look at himself and stood there too terrified to do anything. But soon he gasped again as he felt a deep pain in his stomach. He doubled over the sink clutching at his waist. The feeling in his gut only intensified as time went on. His body screaming for it to stop. Timmy felt more blood drip from his eye and soon felt like his entire body grew cold as if the temperature in the room had dropped a good 30 or 40 degrees. But the more he yelped and gasped, the more intensifying the pain became his brain couldn't help but register one thing...it was hunger.

It was an insatiable hunger that was clawing at him in the inside. What the hunger was for he didn't know but he soon felt his body lift itself from the floor and soon found himself in one of the hallways of the hospital. He didn't know where his body was taking him but at that point he didn't care as long as the pain stopped.

He slowly walked through the empty hallway as the hunger grew in his gut. He felt more blood pour from his eye as he could no longer stop it. Just when he thought he could no longer take it he smelled something. He wouldn't be able to describe it at all but his body certainly knew that **that** was what he was looking for. He felt his mouth water at the scent and soon let his body walk towards the heavenly aroma. He entered another empty hallway as the aroma was more thick around this area and soon felt his mouth water even more with anticipation.

Suddenly a stranger shifted into the hallway from the shadows. Timmy's breath was caught in his throat as he looked at the man standing in front of him. He was graceful, slim, and very tall. Jet black hair tumbled from his head in wavy, shining cascades. What could be seen of his face was like elegantly sculptured marble. Timmy found himself caught by the man's sheer charismatic beauty.

"Come here to where I can see you, my dear" he said mildly.

Even though he knew he shouldn't his body disobeyed him. Timmy walked, with slow and hesitant steps, into the presence of the man with the moonlight striking down upon them both. "What is your name, lovely one?" he heard the man ask. Even though he was still creeped out by the presence of the man Timmy saw no reason not to answer him. If anything the pain had seemed to subsided slightly the closer he kept getting to him. So he replied "Timmy Turner. But you should state your own name before asking for mine."

All the man did was chuckle at the serious tone in Timmy's voice "**My** name is of no concern here, but you may call me...Rakesh."

Timmy tried it out letting it roll on his tongue "Rakesh...?"

The man smiled softly towards him "Come closer, would you?" Timmy was surprised at the tone in the mans voice but nothing helped the shiver that went down his spine at the image of the smile. "If you don't mind" he said carefully "I'd really rather not."

This time his smile showed a hint of humor in it as he replied "Then I shall have to come to you, beautiful Timmy."

Rakesh paced gracefully across the newly waxed floors of the hallway, taking each step as though he walked on a carpet of petals strewn especially for his benefit. He strolled around Timmy, his expression cheerful and acquisitive. His path was an inward turning spiral, with Timmy as the center, so that he completed his circuit facing Timmy and less than a handspan away. He reached out with a black-gloved hand and laid it along Timmy's cheek. Timmy looked steadily into the mans dark black eyes hidden behind long bangs of raven hair and did not flinch away. Those eyes were the first indication he had seen that the man was something other than human. Those dark and frightening eyes were slitted like a snake's, and under the texture of the glove, Timmy could feel something very sharp and talon like resting on his cheek.

"My goodness" Rakesh breathed "Sapphire eyes. Rare and beautiful, Timmy Turner. How wonderful, and how strange, that you should be here at this moment. Oh...what do we have here."

The gloved hand had brushed away the bangs that had fallen gracefully over Timmy's left eye and saw the dark blood red eye. Rakesh watched as Timmy blinked and saw a single drop of blood fall along his cheek. He brushed away the drop of blood with his thumb and said softly "You seem to be going through changes, beautiful one."

Timmy found himself mesmerized by the gentleness of Rakesh's touch and softness in his his voice. He soon found himself leaning into the hand while asking in a whisper "What's happening to me?"

Rakesh smiled and let his gloved hand stroke the younger one's cheek. "Your body is changing...for the better." He watched as Timmy's half lidded eyes closed even further and heard him whisper "For the...better?"

"Yes, beautiful one. And I can help you..." Then without warning Rakesh leaned forward and kissed Timmy passionately and deeply. Timmy trembled with an unexpected reaction comprised of both revulsion and desire. His eyes shot open as his feelings began battling. Half of him wanted to pull away and strike at the in human being. While the other half of him wanted to melt into his arms.

He closed his eyes, as his knees started to buckle underneath him. Suddenly he remembered a part of his nightmare from a week ago.

_**"I can help you..." it whispered "Your hurting. I can make you feel no emotion. I can drive the pain away from your heart...if you do exactly what I say..."**_

His eyes shot open for a second time and he quickly pushed himself away from the man. Rakesh actually looked surprised for a moment but then covered it up with surpressed anger. Timmy backed away from the man with a wide eyed expression. It was the same voice! This Rakesh guy was the person from his nightmares!

"Do you not want my help?" Rakesh asked displaying his disapointment. At first Timmy just stood there stunned but then he retaliated "I don't want anything to do with you!"

Rakesh smirked "Very well then I shall have to draw you to me." He placed his hand inside his robes and was somehow able to bring out a cup filled with...something. Timmy took in the sight. The cup itself was pure gold, like something only a king could have, with different jewels melded on it's sides. It seemed like some kind of haze was coming out of whatever was in it. But it was the smell that threw Timmy off. If he had been sane at that moment then he would've gagged, but since he wasn't exactly sane the smell drove him crazy.

Timmy felt his mouth begin to water as the metallic aroma went through the air. His breathing grew ragged as something in the pit of his stomach started grumbling. He wanted to run away and go back to bed but he couldn't. Whatever was in that cup he **needed **it. His breath came out in gasps as Rakesh strolled over to him and held the cup right in front of his face.

"Take it..."

Without realizing what he was doing Timmy lunged for the cup and began gulping the heavenly substance down without a second thought. In his world of pain he felt the liquid rushing into his mouth, filling him, intoxicating him, redeeming him. The heavenly substance ran down his throat. With every gulp the hunger and the pain slowly subsided away. Soon the cup was empty and Timmy threw it to the ground allowing it to make a clanging noise.

Even though the pain had subsided completely the hunger within him grew even more than it had been before. Timmy felt his hands shaking as he looked directly into Rakesh's dark eyes. Rakesh smirked in his mind. He saw the want and need inside the young boys eyes...and he was going to use it against him.

"I-I need more..." Timmy whispered.

"Follow me, lovely one" Rakesh replied before turning and walking out of the hallway.

Timmy stood there in the hallway listening to the echoes of the mans shoes bounce of the walls. He knew he shouldn't go but something in his blood was pushing him towards Rakesh. His blood fired up at the sound of his voice, the simplest touch drove him mad. It was like something he felt when he was with Cosmo but a thousand times more exhilarating and breath taking.

So even though he seriously considered running away, he soon slowly followed Rakesh and matched his footsteps one by one. Rakesh led him into another hallway and all the while, even though Timmy was pretty sure that he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, it sure did feel like it. He felt like every single move he made was being watched and every single thought was being read and...oh god he liked it.

Rakesh moved to one of the wooden doors and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door opening allowing the creak to echo in the hallway. He turned back to teen with a hint of a smirk on his face and said "After you, beautiful."

Timmy felt his face heat up 'Why does he keep calling me beautiful? It's starting to creep me out.'

Timmy then walked into the room to be met with the sight of an empty room except...it wasn't empty. In the middle of the bare room stood a wooden chair and on that wooden chair sat a young girl by the looks of 15 or 16 tied up and unconscious. Timmy gasped at the sight of the girl and quickly turned around to be met with the dark eyes of Rakesh.

"What's this about Rakesh?!" demanded Timmy. Instead of a response however he watched as his smile hinted amusement and watched as Rakesh locked the door behind him before strolling over to the girl completely ignoring him. "What's with the girl?!" he tried again but he only watched as Rakesh kneeled down before the girl and lifted her head with a gloved hand.

Timmy couldn't supress another gasp as he looked into the girls blank, sightless eyes. She was obviously dead now that Timmy thought about it. He hadn't seen her breath at all for the 2 minutes he'd been here and of course her eyes also gave it away. Rakesh raised his other hand and beckoned for Timmy to come closer. But even the fire in his blood was diminished when he saw the poor girl so he stayed where he was and stared at the horrifying scene in front of him.(That was about to get even more horrifying)

Rakesh smirked once again before taking both hands and pulling off his gloves. Timmy was now able to see that his fingers had deadly sharp nails that gleamed in the moonlight coming from a window, manicured to elegant perfection. With one swift movement a razor sharp fingernail flicked across the vein in her neck. Dark red blood poured from the wound. Timmy could tell she hadn't been dead that long.

Timmy found himself horrified at the scene and was about to yell at the man before the metallic smell of her blood hit his nostrils at full force. His mouth immediately began to water and he found himself mesmerised by the sight of the dark liquid pouring from the girls wound. For some reason his mouth began to ache and the hunger grew to where he winced when it hit him again full force.

"That liquid you drank wasn't an ordinary drink..." Rakesh said as he allowed some of the blood to flow onto his fingertips "You were drinking a rather special liquid...blood."

Timmy's eyes widened at the statement and soon found himself remembering what the liquid had tasted like. It had been metallic and strong all the while intoxicating. But he also remembered it being slightly sticky when it went down his throat. Then he remembered the saying 'Blood is thicker than water'...

His eyes widened even more 'Oh...my...god...I-I drank blood and I-I-I **liked** it!'

He placed his hands over his mouth to help him not gag but found something rather pointy prick at his skin. He let out a "Aah" before looking down at his hand watching a single drop of blood ooze from the small cut on his finger. He lifted his fingers again and brushed them over his top teeth to find something he hadn't expected.

"Yes, you have fangs, dear Timothy" stated Rakesh as he got up and silently walked over to Timmy holding his bloodied hand in front of his face. The fire within his veins exploded in a devastating way as he felt his entire body heat up and soon he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and bit lightly upon the fingers of the taller man and began sucking away the blood that was dribbled on the skin. His tongue swept up all the blood and accidently flicked across one of the fingernails so that he could taste his own blood.

Suddenly the fingers were jerked out of his mouth and replaced with the others cold mouth. This time Timmy couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to. He couldn't supress a moan as the others warm tongue slipped between his lips and started exploring his cavern. The two tongues entwined in a battle, both tasting the combination of the girls blood and his own, but Rakesh remained dominant as he pushed the younger against his body and held him tightly.

Never in his life had Timmy felt as if he were spiraling out of control the way he did at that moment, nor had he felt such absolute relief as he did with the man's arms around him. The depression and loneliness that were still harboring in his heart vanished when he touched him, as though all he had needed to satiate the agitated emptiness in his soul in his soul was to be with him. Rakesh made him feel so strangely complete that he wondered if he would ever be truly happy again without him or if he'd miss his own life if he never left his room again.

Then when it seemed like an eternity later their mouths separated leaving Timmy leaned up against the door on shaking knees, ragged breaths and half lidded eyes. Rakesh looked at the young ones flushed face and smiled softly while extending a hand out towards him. Without hesitation Timmy allowed his hand to fall into the grasp of the others and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the girl.

As they both kneeled down in front of the girl Timmy looked upon the warm blood that was still seeping from her neck. He remembered the rich taste of her blood and his stomach growled . Another hunger sprang to life in him, an ache that grew as Rakesh pushed some of his hair aside. He pressed his mouth to his neck, grazing his teeth over the surface.

Timmy moaned, dropping his head back to give him fuller access. Memories of his nightmares washed over him. But now they were not horrific. Now when he saw Rakesh biting into the vein of his neck, the images were searing and erotic.

Moving behind Timmy, Rakesh eased him closer to the girl so that he kneeled directly in front of her. With one arm draped over his waist, Rakesh leaned close to his ear and whispered "Drink, Timmy."

And God, how he wanted to. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it...

When he hesitated, Rakesh reached over him to lay a lethally sharp fingernail against the other side of the girls exposed throat. "Do you want me to cut her up a little bit more?"

Somehow Timmy could sense his impatience as if it radiated off his body and by the way his legs rubbed restlessly against his own. He tried to tell himself that he couldn't do this but at the same time the other part of him(the insane part) was telling him that he could, just to get this Rakesh guy off his back.

Timmy ran his tongue over his fangs. He leaned closer to the girls throat. "Yesss" Rakesh hissed into his ear. His hand trailed his leg until Timmy felt his bare palm touched his clothed thigh. "Go on..."

Taking a deep breath for control, Timmy finally just gave up and bit down. As the sweet flowing blood flooded his mouth he couldn't supress a moan. The blood was so rich...intoxicating. He gulped it down in huge amounts as if he could never get enough. The mouth against his own neck just made him want to sink deeper and longer, knowing that he could if he wanted badly enough to.

Her body sent him one last tantalizing shudder of blood into him and he finally withdrew licking the punctures to gather the final drops. He took a moment and realized that the pain and hunger had finally subsided and that his body felt like it had been drugged. He felt the mouth on his lick kiss and lick near one of his veins. Pretty soon he felt fangs bite down into his throat and begin gulping down his blood.

In his dream it had been so terrifying and it had hurt like hell. But now it felt so good and he let out his moan that echoed through the room. But Rakesh did not drink much so soon he pulled back whispering in his ear "Your mine now..."

---------------------------------

Timmy shot open his eyes as he sat bolt upright looking frantically around the room. 'Was that just a dream?' he asked himself. He flung the sheets off of his body and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. He took one look in the mirror and sighed in relief.

His eyes were perfectly normal, they were their usual dark blue color and since he didn't have any blood dripping from his eye he let out another sigh of relief. The next thing he checked was his neck to see if there were any marks on it to show if someone **had **actually bitten him. But all he found was the smooth soft skin that had been there before.

He noticed that he was breathing hard and tried to calm his breathing. And none too early for in the next moment he heard a concerned voice ask "Timmy? Are you alright?" He turned around to see his god parent and love of his life standing by the open door rubbing some sleepy out of his eyes. If Timmy hadn't been so riled up he would've commented on how cute Cosmo looked right then and there.

He gave Cosmo a soft smile "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to use the bathroom** really** bad."

At first Cosmo didn't respond but then he chuckled a little before walking over to Timmy and giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Timmy nodded "Yeah, Love you!" then he heard "Love you too" before he saw Cosmo poof away leaving him in the cold bathroom alone.

Timmy sighed once again 'It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was a dream etc.'

'or was it?'

--------------------------------

Rakesh stared at Timmy's figure through the window. He watched as Timmy checked his eye and throat wondering if the dream had been real or not. He snickered "It was alot more real than you think, my beautiful one."

Suddenly another man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a cloak similair to Rakesh's but his hood was down showing dirty blonde hair and a young looking american face that anyone, other than the people who knew him, would guess him to be a regular 18 year old. But his dark blood red eyes showed differently.

"Did everything go as planned, my master" asked the man.

Rakesh was about to answer when he suddenly spotted Cosmo giving Timmy a light kiss on his forehead. So instead of answering all he did was emit a low growl. The man stepped back a step or two to put enough distance between himself and Rakesh cause you did not want to be there when he was mad.

But soon his anger dissapitated and he answered "Yes, everything went according to plan, William"

Rakesh heard William ask "May we begin the next part of your plan, my master."

"Go ahead" said Rakesh watching as William disappeared into the night. He turned back to the window to where he could see Timmy laying down in his bed trying for sleep once more.

"Soon you'll be mine...or you'll face the consequences"

* * *

Finally I'm done! Hopefully I'll have the second part of The Awakening up soon. Don't forget to review! and no Timmy is **not** becoming a vampire...just to let you know. 


	8. 7:The Awakening part 2

Chapter 7:The Awakening part 2

Ok the timeline between the chapters may be a little difficult to understand so heres how it goes...

Prologue- His dream from chapter 1, Chapter 1-September 26, 2007 midnight, Chapter 2-September 27, 2007 about 9:45am, Chapter 3-same, 10:15am, Chapter 4- (he was asleep for 5 days)October 2, 2007 noon, Chapter 5-October 4, 2007 1:32pm, Chapter 6-same, midnight(or October 5 if you wanted to be persistent), Chapter 7(this chapter)-same again, 2:03am

* * *

Serena stood outside the hospital listening to the wind pass through. She let her untamed midnight black hair flip in the wind as she slowly held up her lit cigarette and took a big whiff. She exhaled the smoke watching it spiral in the air before it was blown away. She raised her emerald gaze to where the crescent moon was shining its pale glow onto the street she inhabited. Light rain tapped against her black jacket and began to slowly soak her uncovered head. She felt a single drop of water fall from her face onto the ground and watched it make ripples in the newly existent puddles. She brought the cigarette up to her face once more as she watched rain drop from her long bangs as well. 

When she exhaled a second time it wasn't long before she heard "You do know that's bad for you, right?"

She turned around to find herself looking at the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She sighed "Yes Jeremiah, I know it's bad for me." She then leaned back against the wall of the building and took another whiff.

Jeremiah watched as she exhaled a huge amount of smoke and he sighed as well. He watched as she closed her eyes and knew instantly that she was meditating. 'But how she can ever meditate with all that poisonous smoke in her lungs is still a mystery to me' he thought.

He was about to make a sarcastic remark about smoking when blinding light poured into the area covering them. Any human there would've been blinded for the rest of their miserable life because of the sudden and intense light but since Jeremiah and Serena were not exactly human it did nothing but make them blink a few times.

The light disappeared as quickly as it had come but this time stood a white cloaked woman standing in the street unharmed by the wind and rain. Her pure white hair shone as did her pale skin and moon white dress.

Althaia turned her attention to the two standing there as she gazed beyond them into the building. They both looked surprised to see her but soon they covered it up and both were standing at attention in front of her waiting for their orders. Althaia tried not to shiver at the thought of what those two were willing to do for her.

"What are our orders?" asked Jeremiah as Serena just went back to her original position against the building.

Althaia studied them both before answering "I have visited the boy and you were right Serena...he has been Awakened."

Serena's eyes shot open and looked over at her mistress in surprise. Jeremiah stared at both of them with astonishment and fear spread across his face. "Are you sure?" they asked.

Althaia shook her head "It cannot be denied any longer...the boy needs to be taken away from this place and put under special care and training until Rakesh finally reveals himself" she turned to Serena "I want you to take him to the Lake, Serena...there you will be able protect and care for him while he heals from his scars."

"Wait a minute..." Jeremiah interupted her "What about his god parents? If my info is correct he's lifebonded to one of them. And you know what happens to people when their taken away from their lifebond...they go crazy, worse case scenario is usually death."

Althaia shook her head again despite the wind and rain still pelting on their bodies "We need to take that chance...the boy is no longer safe in their world." She walked toward Serena with a serious look in her eyes that might've scared somebody other than Serena herself "Will you do this for me?"

At first she didn't reply because of the seriousness of her mistresses tone but then she confirmed "Of course, my Lady"

Althaia nodded and told them before backing away "Good...you have fifteen minutes" then she disappeared in another flash of light and the two were left alone in the darkness.

Serena looked at her wrist watch and said to Jeremiah "It's exactly 2:03am...so that gives us till 2:18am."

"The usual?" he asked. She nodded and watched him walk into the entry of the hospital. She didn't take her eyes off of him till the glass doors were firmly shut behind him. She dropped her cigarette and smashed it on the ground with the heel of her boot before calling upon the darkness around to swallow and take her away...

Half a second later the darkness simmered away leaving her in the hospital room of her ex-student Timmy Turner. She quickly walked over to the sleeping figure and looked down. In the pale moonlight coming through the window she could see faint vampiric like bite marks near the base of his neck and she sighed.

"He really has gotten to you hasn't he?" she asked to nobody but herself in the quiet room. She pushed away some of the boys brown bangs from his face as she slowly began drawing energy into her right hand and placing it on the boys forehead. The boys breathing calmed to the point that she could barely hear it even with her over sensitive ears. He mumbled in his deep, deep sleep that she had just made deeper and leaned into the touch of her warm hand.

"Time to go..." she whispered before letting the darkness slowly surround them...

**"I don't think**** so..."** said a dark husky voice.

Serena gasped at the voice she had heard so many times before and willed the darkness to work faster but it seemed something stronger and darker was controlling it now. She felt the darkness slip away and soon felt cold metal upon the skin of her neck.

She glanced down to see a long silver dagger being gripped by a black gloved hand pressed against her neck so she could feel the cold steel. She swallowed once taking in the situation.

'Okay...I haven't slept in 5 years...I haven't powered back up in 3...I'm almost completely powerless...and Lady Althaia is over 500 miles away...Jeremiah is flirting with the nurses 5 floors down...I'm doomed'

She heard the deep voice chuckle at the sound of her thoughts and she quickly grew angry. "What do you want with the boy, Rakesh?" she demanded. She felt uncontrollable darkness flood into the room filling it to the brim. "You know exactly what I want..."

---------------

Timmy's conscious was awakened when he heard the strange voices near him. He willed his eyes to open but they would not when he heard his teachers voice "What do you want with the boy, Rakesh?"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement of the century. He was about to open his eyes and demand what was going on before he heard the same voice he had heard hours ago whisper "You know exactly what I want..."

Timmy shot open his eyes to a terrifying scene. He saw his teacher being held against another with a long dagger being pressed against her neck as a line of blood slowly dropped from it. What he saw behind his teacher frightened him more. It was the same guy from his dream! This was...Rakesh.

"Timmy!" yelled Serena in surprise. She hadn't expected him to wake up for at least another day or so with the powerful spell she had put on him. But never the less the boy was awake and now her mission had just gotten even more dangerous. She swallowed another time trying to recollect her thoughts as she watched the face of her ex-student become pale with fear. She tried for the darkness once more but it was hopeless. She began to remember the number one rule from her class thousands of years ago.

_"Only the person with the more power over the darkness can control it fully and can cut you or your teammates off from your only power source. Leaving you completely and utterly lost."_

'That was the first thing that Lady Althaia ever taught me...and yet I couldn't remember it until now...great job Serena' she thought shifting her gaze back and forth from her student to the knife that was slowly cutting deeper and deeper into her skin.

Timmy watched in horror as he saw the dagger slowly drag itself across the neck of his teacher. Suddenly he thought 'Cosmo and Wanda!'

He turned away from the scene to look at his gold fish bowl only to find...that it was empty. 'Great day to sleep in the castle guys' he thought while turning his attention back to his teacher. He saw as her face scrunched up in pain as more blood began to flow from her wound. Suddenly he felt his jaw ache as did his stomach when he watched the blood drop to the ground making little splashes. Then with his eyes widening considerably somewhere deep inside of him exploded and he felt that horrible feeling again...it was...the hunger.

The insatiable hunger that had haunted him in his dream just hours ago was now building up once again deep in his gut as he brought his hands up to clench at his hair trying to make it stop.

Both Rakesh and Serena watched as Timmy saw the sight of her blood and saw fangs slowly grow from underneathe his lip and watched his face twist with surpressed anger. Rakesh was damn proud of the boy while Serena was officially freaked out. Maybe something about the fact that her favorite student now had fangs ad radiating blood lust off his pale body was affecting her...who knows.

What she did know was that she had to get her and Timmy out of there before things got out of control...well more out of control then they were now.

But before she could do anything she felt Rakeshs powerful arms fling her across to room to meet with the wall very painfully. She made a very big crashing sound and was brought down upon the ground as gravity took over. Soon they heard footsteps come closer and closer to their room. Now she was officially starting to panic. Rakesh seemed to be thinking the same thing that she was.

_'If we're caught by the humans **both** of our plans are ruined.'_

But when the door opened it didn't reveal a doctor but none other than Jeremiah in a lab coat. If they were any other situation Serena would've laughed and told him how unappealing he looked in a doctors uniform but any words that she would've said was lost.

Serena watched as his face turned serious and thoughtful. Maybe with both of them thinking they'll come up with a plan.

All the while Timmy Turner was now confused beyond reasoning. He had lifted his head just in time to see his teacher being thrown onto the wall so hard that any normal human being would've been knocked out cold or maybe even dead from the look of the humongous crack in the wall. This guy who kept appearing in his dreams was now real and standing above him looking down. And what was with the guy in the lab coat? He's obviously not a doctor.

But before he could question anything further he felt his entire body shake uncontrollably. His hands grasped at his hair as he felt the ache in his gut once more only more powerful than ever before.

Rakesh watched as the boy doubled over in pain on the bed and let himself smile. He let one of his gloved hands fall gracefully on the boys head and stroked his messed up hair while whispering "Your going through painful changes, beautiful one."

Both Serena and Jeremiah gasped at the sound of the mans voice but what happened next scare the wits out of them.

Timmy lifted his head and even from a distance you could tell something was wrong. Blood dripped from both of his eyes and landed on the stainless sheets covering it in a crimson red. His eyes were the same color. They had transformed from his normal sapphire to a deep red. And from his mouth sprouted dangerous looking fangs that glided halfway down his chin.

His eyes had an inhuman glow in them as his gaze shifted from Serena to Jeremiah to Rakesh. His mouth opened slightly making his fangs seem a little bigger than before. His heavy breathing quickly subsided as his mouth formed a lazy smile.

Serena pushed herself off of the floor standing on shaking knees watching and waiting.

Jeremiah stood in front of the door in fright and shock watching and waiting also.

Rakesh casually placed one of his gloved hands onto one of the boys and stroked it gently. He leaned down to the boys ear, not caring if Serena and Jeremiah was watching his every move, and whispered "I can help you...come with me, my dear."

Timmy's gaze rested on the man above him, his crimson eyes glowing inhumanly. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He felt the darkness in the room pulsing as if it were it's own heart. Every single one of his senses were now heightened greatly. His ears picked up every single vibration of the sound waves around him, his eyes could see through the darkness as if the sun was shining down upon them. Through his improved vision Timmy rested his gaze upon the pool of blood before him, staining the white sheets.

He wanted to know what was happening to him. Miss Hopper apparently knew more then she ever gave out and he was mad...dammit he was downright furious. Everyone around him had betrayed him in one way or another...except for Rakesh.

His gaze rested on the surprisingly empty fishbowl and thought 'I don't know if Cosmo and Wanda truly love me or not...but I have to know...'

He took one last look at his ex-teacher before gazing up at Rakesh as his mouth formed the two words that would one day bring his doom.

"...Take me..."

* * *

Okay the reason why I haven't updated in a long time is that school has just started back and now I'm as busy as hell! So if my chapters become farther and farther apart don't blame me, blame the school system! Anyway since my chapters just seemed to be getting longer and longer I decided to just put a little one in this time and made for the suspense! The Awakening part 3 Coming Soon!...hopefully 


	9. 8:Awakening and an Old Friend

My Sacrifice: The Awakening part 3

So...much...homework...dies then comes back to life to continue this story Thankfully Labor Day Weekend has let me get caught up with everything so I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

"Take me..." 

Serena watched in horror as her greatest enemy, Rakesh, pick up Timmy as carefully as he would've a delicate butterfly, bridal style. Her surprise quickly grew into anger letting her eyes narrow and darken to a dangerous dark green.

"You bastard..." she whispered into the darkness around them that was quickly pouring into the room. She watched as his smile quickly turn into a sneer as he raised the boy into his arms. She calmed her breathing and felt the slight bit of power she had left quickly heal all her injuries. She flung herself at him in inhuman speed readying to defend her confused student at all costs. But Rakesh only smirked as he sent a powerful wave of pure darkness at her.

Jeremiah gasped at the power and yelled out to Serena but to no avail. When she got within an inch of them the wave sent her flying back to the wall only to go through it this time. Rubble scattered everywhere as the building structure shook with the power of the force. A thin layer of smoke appeared where the building had collapsed and both Rakesh and Jeremiah could hear the pitter patter of human footsteps drawing closer to their premisis.

Jeremiah took one look at his watch and grimaced...2:15am.

He had exactly 3 minutes till Lady Althaia's spell wore off. And time wasn't exactly on his side at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------

Zahra Theoris walked through the lone halls of the castle taking slow strides looking at the different paintings that hung on the walls. Paintings of different people hung casually but anyone could see that each person had two things in common. Each person had a full head of raven black hair and bright sky blue eyes. When Zahra looked to her left she found herself looking at a portrait of a young man with black hair that flowed on down brushing against his shoulders with sky blue eyes a shade deeper than the others that looked as if they were looking into your very soul.

Her gaze was caught upon the medallion that he was wearing. The medallion itself was hung on a thin black chain while its design was beautiful to an experts eye. It was a deep huge sapphire gem that was surrounded by smaller sapphhires encrusted into a onyx colored metal plate. She leaned toward the painting, almost as if mesmorized by the mans beauty.

_"Daughter...I have need of your assistance..."_

Zahra stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of the soft voice floating through the air but her face remained calm and beautiful as she replied whispering _"Coming Mother."_

She continued down the hallway now ignoring the paintings in the hall. Her light footsteps made no sound as she turned a corner into another hallway filled with as many paintings as there was in the last one. Her bare feet tapped against the cool hard wood floor as she paused in front of a wooden doorway that was painted black.

She let her small hands rise and fall on the surface of the doorway and let her surprisingly strong arms push against it. The door opened immediately at her touch and soon she was staring into a dark room filled with shadows covering the contents of the room. The only thing that could be seen was the tall woman standing in near the open window that was letting moonlight flood into the room.

"You asked for me Mother?" she whispered.

The woman did not seem to hear her as since she kept staring up at the moon before her.

Zahra tried again "Mother Althaia?"

The woman's bright yellow eyes blinked as she finally recognized her daughters presence. Lady Althaia turned around to meet the young amethyst gaze with her own.

She met her daughters gaze with a pained smile and said "Daughter... there are... things we must discuss before we put our plan into action." Althaia watched as those eyes scanned the room searching it for anything that could be called dangerous. She watched as the gaze rested on a certain corner of the room. She saw a thin arm raise itself towards the corner and saw the small hand use her pointer finger to point into the direction of the shadows.

"Who is that?" Zahra asked calmly.

Both daughter and mother heard a dark chuckle from within the shadows and soon found themselves looking at a tall hooded figure cloaked in black strode from the shadows he was hiding in.

"Just as your mother said..." whispered the man in slight wonder, just loud enough for both of them to hear. His face was covered by the shadow of his hood so Zahra couldn't see his face but she did feel a strange essence that radiated off his body. Zahra narrowed her eyes as she saw the man stroll over to her mother and wrap one arm around her shoulders.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" he finished. Zahra clenched her hands till her knuckles became even paler than they already were. White sparks flew out of her clenched hands as she narrowed her eyes even further but before anything could happen she heard her mother speak.

_"Stand down daughter"_ Lady Althaia demanded with her own eyes narrowing slightly.

This did nothing but accidentally spark up her magic even stronger as even more sparks flew from her hands but again before anything could happen something stopped her. The darkness in the room pulsed as if it were a heart and soon the shadows grew and grew until Zahra thought it would swallow all three of them. Pure, untamed Darkness covered her hands stopping the Light in it's tracks. She faintly heard a dark whisper.

**"You will not harm our master..."**

Zahra's eyes widened as her magic simmered down and she stared at the figure that was clinging to her mother. Her amethyst eyes went back to their original size as she let out her question with a sigh "So your a Warrior of the Darkness?"

Even though neither mother or daughter could see his face from the shadows, both could tell he was smirking. "Correction, young one..." he whispered. He brought the hand that was not holding onto Althaia and brought it up to his hood. He slowly brought it down to let his wavy black hair drape over his shoulder, his face was slightly pale but still nothing compared to Lady Althaia's. He blinked and let Zahra have a look into his sky blue eyes.

He then whispered something that not even Lady Althaia could've predicted.

**"I _am_ the Darkness..."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Now Jeremiah had fought **alot** of battles in his time. When he had been a human he had lived in the ages of constant wars and suffering. His father brought him up to be a warrior just like himself. He had killed many men with almost every weapon you could think of. And even though he had been only a teen he had been one of the greatest warriors in his village. He had quickly grown a reputation for being able to bring down any man at any time. He would've never guessed that he would later be beaten very badly by a woman his own age.

He remembered meeting Serena and watching her dual many men with victories over all of them. It was a glorious day for him when she challenged him. He had thought their battle would be quick and easy...and it was. Within five seconds Serena had had him pinned to the ground with no mercy. Even after 1500 years he could still remember what she had whispered into his ear while all of his 'friends' were laughing at him.

_"My mistress could use someone like you..."_

When he had made his transformation he had gotten more powerful than he could ever imagine. Lady Althaia gave his training over to Serena who in turn gave him no mercy and compassion though she did become one of his closest friends. Lady Althaia herself even trained him from time to time. But no matter how they trained him they couldn't have prepared him for what he was going through right now.

'1500 years of training and I can't beat a rabid human teenager!!!' he frantically thought as he tried to lift himself off the floor of the hospital.(If your confused I'll explain)

While Serena had been recovering from her little accident with the wall Rakesh had laid Timmy back down upon the bed and both of them had gotten into their battle stances. Jeremiah had summoned his soul weapon, a long white sword with a handle that had been encrusted with sapphire gems. Through the ages It had been known as the Sword of Redemption. A very powerful Light weapon if carried in the right hands.

Rakesh had laughed at him and exclaimed about his pitiful soul weapon which only made him angrier than before. "Warrior of Light..." Rakesh had said " Do you _really _think that just you alone can beat me?"

Jeremiah then had shown his trademark smile that had broken many hearts in his time while saying "I can try, can't I?"

Rakesh only smirked at him while summoning one of his own soul weapons. Jeremiah had heard many rumours about Rakeshs soul weapons but he had never actually seen them. The soul weapon that he had chosen to fight with was the rumoured Scythe of Darkness. The long blade that emitted from the long black staff was almost as tall as Rakesh himself. The blade was a dark gray but recent dull blood splashes could be seen if reflected in the moonlight. The staff part was black with what looked like a snake traveling up and down the rod and ended near the blade with a deep red ruby stuck in its mouth.

Within a second they had charged at each other with their weapons held high. But sadly Jeremiah figured out, within 5 seconds later, that he was at an extreme disadvantage. Not only did Rakesh have a bigger weapon than he did, he also had a whole lot more power over the darkness than he did over the light. They matched blow after blow that was thrown at each other with perfection. Sparks flew from metal scraping metal. The closed walls of the hospital room echoed the clangs of the blows.

Just as Jeremiah began to tire Rakesh had sidestepped one of his attacks and was positioned right next to Timmy, who was watching the battle with glee. Jeremiahs heavy breathing rang through the air as Rakesh smirked at him.

"You are already tired Warrior? I have not even begun to test your abilities" Rakesh had said while sneering.

Jeremiah took a deep breath and calmed his breathing. He gripped his Sword tighter and directed his power flow through his arms into his hands where they mixed with the Light in his sword. It started to glow a bright white with white sparks flinging randomly around.

_"I haven't even started yet..." _he whispered but made sure that Rakesh heard him.

Rakesh chuckled but at the same time looked at the clock that read 2:17am. "Our time grows short Warrior..." said Rakesh while turning around to meet Timmy face to face "And I have somewhere I need to be..." he placed a single gloved hand down upon the boys head and began stroking his hair. "Don't try anything funny, Rakesh!" Jetremiah said, warning him.

"Funny?...No" Rakesh muttered under his breath while grasping Timmy's head with both of his hands "Dangerous...?" he then placed oneof his palms onto the back of his neck while once again sneering up at Jeremiah "Yes..." right at the sound of his voice the hand that had fallen onto the back of the boys neck had lit up with what looked like dark purple electricity. Timmy's eyes widened considerably as he let out a pained yell. His screaming rang through the room as Jeremiah flinched when the darkness began to unleash it's power on the room. Shadows began to destroy everything. Windows were shattered, walls were cracked, black fire erupted onto anything flameable destorying anything it touched within a second.

Timmy's hands flew to his head and clawed at his hair while his face twisted in pain, horror and agony. Wind blew from the window, strong enough to fling the little fishbowl from the table to shatter on the floor. Two small fish were thrown out of the toy castle onto the wet floor where they began flopping around.

'His god parents!' Jeremiah franctically thought. The goldfish soon noticed what was happening and in no time at all, not at all concerned about their secret identities, changed into their regular forms. Jeremiah watched as two small goldfish transform into two tall figures of a green haired man and a pink haired woman, both standing in horror of the scene.

Rakesh also noticed them and smirked. Jeremiah's eyes widened as he saw Rakesh raise his scythe towards them. Jeremiah began to run towards them but was soon caught by a bound of darkness. He tried to cut himself free with his sword but the darkness was just too powerful for him to break. He raised his gaze just in time to see the dark electricity shoot from the tip of his scythe towards the two shocked figures.

While struggling with the darkness Jeremiah saw a blur shoot by him at an inhuman speed and step between the darkness and the fairies.

"Serena!" screamed Jeremiah but he had nothing to fear for the raven haired beauty had instantly built up a barrier in front of her so the all the darkness did was bounce off the shield and scatter through the room harmlessly.

Cosmo and Wanda had watched as the teacher of their god child had brought up a barrier between them and the...lightning with just a single flick off the hand. But their amazement was cut short as another painful yell erupted from the mouth of their god child. Everyone's attention was drawn to the teen who was yelling for dear life. Anyone could see the blood that was dripping down his cheeks in enormous amounts, he went to biting his lip in order to stop screaming but because of his recent fangs all that accomplished was even more blood spilling down his face.

"Timmy!" screamed Cosmo and Wanda simutaneaously with worried expressions. But when they heard the small whimpers escaping from the god childs mouth both pairs of their eyes narrowed significantly. Jeremiah watched as the green haired fairy yelled "Get away from him!!!"

Somehow when he had said that Rakeshs concentration was broken and Jeremiah felt the darkness binding him give way. With a bit of a struggle and a slash of his sword he had freed himself. The darkness around him wilted away and he quickly ran over to Serena's side with his sword sheathed and ready.

Both Cosmo and Wanda tried to poof next to their god child but found that their magic had been cut off somehow. Wanda stared at her wand in disbelief but Cosmo kept glaring at the person doing harm to **his** god child(lover). "We need to help to him!" yelled Cosmo over the raging winds that were slowly picking up speed. Before Wanda could respond they both heard "**You **can't do anything about it."

They stared at who they had thought to be Timmy's teacher while she continued "You need to get out of here while me and Jeremiah deal with Rakesh."

Their brows burrowed in confusion "Who?"

Jeremiah sighed before saying "The guy who's hurting Timmy!" He turned to Serena before they could respond and said to her "They can't use their magic because of all the darkness here. You take them away to a safe place while **I **with Rakesh."

Timmy let out another yell that echoed through what was left of the room and Jeremiah saw Serena glance from both his god parents to Timmy. "You sure?" she asked with a worried expression. Jeremiah nodded but then heard from Cosmo "I'm not going anywhere without Timmy!"

Serena took one last look at Jeremiah then gazed back at the god parents who had equally determined faces. With inhuman speed and strength she caught both of them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them towards one of the recent holes in the walls while yelling "Oh yes you are!" Serena looked down at the pavement below not surprised to see many people had gathered on the streets to see what was happening. "You can fly can't you?" she asked them. They both nodded their heads and before they could react she had jumped off the structure of the building and into the cold dusk air. They continued to fall until they were about 20 feet above the ground, then much to their surpirise Black bat like wings erupted from her black and gently carried them into the wind and clouds with the help of their own wings.

Jeremiah watched as they dissapeared barely hearing the Serena yell back "You better not fail, Jeremiah!" He also could hear faint yells from the god parents "Timmy!" His face was etched with worry but it soon he face grew serious again when he heard the darkness whisper **"It's time...for our prince to be awakened..."**

Rakesh let go of Timmy and let him fall down upon the bed shaking and trembling terribly. Rakesh looked Jeremiah then bowed slightly while saying "Till next time Warrior..." then he vanished into the shadows without a trace.

Jeremiah eyes widened at the sudden action but soon darted over to Timmy. He placed a hand below his chin and lifted his head up. He winced when he saw all the blood that was dripping down his face from both his eyes and lips. His other hand fell upon his burnette hair and began stroking it carefully. He saw his eyes flutter and caught a glimpse of his newly blood red eyes.

His expression saddened as he felt the darkness in the room simmer down and the wind stop. "What did he do to you?" he whispered almost asking himself. He caught a glimpse of his watch and saw the time change from 2:17am to 2:18am. At first nothing had happened but right when the clock struck 2:18am he saw Timmy's eyes shoot wide open. He eyes widened in surprise but soon he jumped away from Timmy waving his right hand about almost as if it had been burned. He shook off his glove to reveal that it had indeed been burned. Scorch marks and decaying flesh were saw and he flinched at the feeling of his burnt flesh. He looked up and then gasped. Timmy had gotten up from his bed and was now strolling over to him...but something was different. Oh yeah maybe it was that his normal chocolate brown hair had suddenly turned midnight black.

"Oh boy..." whispered Jeremiah in a mix between amazement and fear. And just before Timmy gave him a **really **hard punch. Hard enough to blast Jeremiah into the next room. He landed on his back painfully in another patients room everyone there had stared at him before running away screaming.

"This is not what I had in mind..." Jeremiah said when he saw Timmy walk into the room with his head held high showing off his long fangs. Jeremiah watched as his mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, he soon heard **"Foolish Warrior..."**

Jeremiah's eyes widened "Rakesh...?" It was Timmy's voice but at the same time it had Rakesh's dark tone and vibe.

**"Did you really think our battle was over?" **asked Timmy with a evil gleam in his blood red eyes. He lifted his hand and soon a marvelous scythe appeared. It was much like Rakesh's only the blade was dull red and did not have a snake on the staff but black flames crawling up and down.

"It can't be..." whispered Jeremiah in awe as he saw the blade being raised over his head.

_**'The Scythe of Death and Resurrection'**_

**"I have been locked up for the past thousands of years by your Mistress, only to have my hatred grow and my hunger for death advance beyond antyhing. This world and the others shall know and bow at my power before I destory and enslave them. I shall become the true ruler of this world and Fairy World. I will become the true Master of Darkness. And I will have this boy by my side killing the ones he loved and cherished" **said Timmy/Rakesh with an evil gelan in his eye.

Jeremiah growled in response and heard him continue **"Give up your hopes and dreams Warrior..." **as he raised his Scythe higher into the air.

**"Then and only then..."** he grasped onto the staff even tighter.

**"May you live..." **and he plunged it downward directing to it's target, his heart...

---------------------------------------------

Zahra took one more glance around the room before asking "So Jeremiah and Serena have not come back with Timmy yet?" Lady Althaia shook her head letting her snow white hair falls gracefully over her face. The stranger tensed at the mention of Timmy and was hoping that no one had noticed, only as he had just said just minutes ago...Zahra didn't miss anything.

"Timmy is Rakesh's target...is he not?" she asked slowly. The stranger nodded his unhooded head sadly and detached himself from Althaia. As he began walking closer to the window that was pouring moon light into the room, Zahra asked another question "What does he want with him? I have talked with Timmy but did not sense anything special."

The stranger let the moon light fall gracefully upon him, making his shadow seem even bigger and he sighed "But you are wrong young one. Timmy **is **special. He's different from the rest of the god children from his world. The only one that can stop Rakesh and his horrible game."

"What do you mean?" asked Zahra.

Lady Althaia looked at her daughter and answered saying "Timmy...is The Chosen One, my dear."

Zahra gave her a puzzling look and before she could respond they both heard the stranger say "Have you ever heard of the Prophecy, young one? You probably haven't since it's only told to fairies when their in their younger ages. I guess you call it a fairy tale for fairies."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" yelled Zahra. "What he means, daughter..." said Lady Althaia "Is that most fairies believe it be...just a story. Nothing to be concerned about. A legend...a myth..."

"When it is all **but **a story or a myth...it is **quite **real" the stranger said interupting her "I will recite a part of the prophecy for you, to give you a glimpse. The part I shall recite is pretty much a description of The Chosen One: **The Chosen One shall have power beyond any fairy or mere human. But most importantly his Love for his god parents shall be beyond anything this world has seen before.** Ending around there somewhere."

"That doesn't make any sense..." whispered Zahra in awe. "But doesn't it my dear?" asked the stranger.

"We already know full well that Rakesh has opened the well of magic deep within him. I've felt his power from all the way here. Even without training I'd say he's almost to the level of your mother here" Zahra's eyes widened but before she could say anything he continued "Do you know of his god parents, young one? I believe their name's are Cosmo and Wanda. Well it seems while I have been away he has fallen in love...with Cosmo."

"With his god parent?!" exclaimed Zahra. He nodded "It's been thousands of years since the last time a god child fell in love with his or her god parent. **His Love for his god parents shall be beyond anything this world has seen before.** So I think falling in love with one of them kinda fits the description..."

Silence fell over the trio as wind blew through Lady Althaia and Zahra's hair. The mans cloak swayed in the breeze as he continued once more but in a grave tone "But the Prophecy continues saying **The Chosen One has two destinies into which he can fall. He can become the one to stop and destroy the Master of Darkness and save humanity and Fairy World while becoming a hero...Or he can die trying."**

Right after he had finished preaching the Prophecy and before Zahra or Lady Althaia could respond, a bolt of dark lightning emitted from his middle and he doubled over in pain gasping for breath. Lady Althaia yelled something but Zahra was too busy running over to help him to hear her. She graped one of his arms and helped lift him up while asking "What happened?"

His heavy breathing rang through her ears as she heard "I'm afraid Timmy has already been transformed...he's becoming more and more like Rakesh everyday..." "How dare you!" yelled Zahra interupting him at the same time. She let go of his arm and he tumbled to the ground. She watched as her mother raced over to him. She only grew more angry at the sight and yelled "What right do you have to say that Timmy is like Rakesh?!"

The starnger declined Lady Althaia's help and he stared at Zahra hard before lifting a hand and opening his cloak to withdraw the same sapphire necklace she had seen in the painting in the hallway. Zahra saw his raven hair flow majestically onto his shoulder and watched sky blue eyes blink at her with so many emotions she could not even being to name them. He yelled right back at her "What right?! I'm the one who helped him get through his first 9 years of his life...I am the one who's knows him inside out. He's trusted me like no one else has. I am his protector... friend... and he even called me his Uncle..."

Zahra's eyes widened as she whispered "Who are you?"

He took one look at her and finally said in a calm tone **"My name... is Damion."**

* * *

Finally! I'm done with the chapter! Oy do you realize how much I wanna kill the school system right now?! Homework, homework, homework, test here, quiz there...I HATE them...anyway...please review!!! 


	10. 9:A New Fight Begins

My Sacrifice

Chapter 9:

Warnings: Blood...slashiness...blood...etc.

"Y-Your..." stuttered Zahra as she tried to find the right words to express her surprise. Damion looked up from his position on the floor, his face completely expressionless. Althaia spared glances at both Zahra and Damion, her eyes filled with concern and distraught. Silence enveloped them. The only thing that could be heard was Damions hard breathing.

Zahra finally found her tongue after several moments of cold silence "What did you say?"

Damions cold gaze met her own as she saw him sigh and slowly rise from the ground. He stood tall but when Althaia offered a shoulder he took it and began leaning on her for support. He started off slowly "My name is Damion...my full name would be Damion Turner."

Zahra shook her head letting strands of her moonlight hair fall into her face "But...if what my mother said was true then...your..."

"The God of Darkness?" Damion finished for her with a small smirk gracing his lips "Yes that maybe true, so your probably wondering how on earth Timmy Turner, a mere human, could be related to The God of Darkness...he's not."

Zahra made a confused look on her face but soon she heard him continue "It's a long and...painful story but I did say that Timmy only **called **me his uncle...not that I truly was."

Before Zahra could reply Althaia said to both of them "This is not a time to be discussing this, if Timmy has been fully Awakened then we must get to him as fast as we can." Damion nodded his head and slowly stood up on his own letting his black cloak dance in the wind billowing from the window. Lady Althaia, after making sure he was alright, walked over to the window and closed it so that only the light of the moon was able to pass through. Damion walked over to one of the more darker corners and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths.

Zahra noticed his pained expression, knowing that it had to be worry for Timmy. During her time in the hospital Zahra had talked little to Timmy but found him quite pleasant to be around. And she would go as far as admitting that he was kinda cute. Her anger had so far settled down into a mix of worry and understanding. She slowly took hesitant steps over to him and paused when she heard him whisper "I never wanted this to happen..."

Zahra felt the darkness surrounding him trying to soothe their master. Even with his pained expression and her understanding she knew she had to ask "But you did know...didn't you?" She heard him sigh as he leaned all the way up against the wall "Yes...there was...nothing I could've done. Even with all the Darkness in the world...I cannot change fate nor destiny. Timmy will suffer...more than anyone with such a pure soul as his ever should."

Zahra's understanding grew as she wondered aloud "You really do love him don't you?"

Damion looked at her with his blue eyes that had darkened in the past seconds that had gone by and said with a saddened expression "I do..." he looked away into the darkness that was pulsating into the room "You should've seen him when he was younger. His parents and relatives brought out the worst in him but...when it was just me and him...his smile used to brighten up the room for me. He would always smile for me...no matter the situation..." Zahra chuckled slightly and he gave her a questioning look. She said with a smile "He must've been such a cute little boy..."

Damion looked at her in surprise but then chuckled as well with a slight grin on his face "You have **no** idea..." but before he could say anything else, both Zahra and Damion heard Lady Althaia gasp loudly at something out the window. Without hesitation she threw open the window and in no time at all a dark figure had swooped in with it's black bat like wings shaking in the wind.

Zahra quickly recognized the figure and she was about to run over there but she then heard the figure talk "My Lady..."

The figure pulled down her hood and out came a mass of raven black and her emerald eyes scanned the room while her strong arms lifted two other figures out into the open. Zahra quickly took note that they both had to have been fairies considering the feather like wings sprouting from their backs. Both looked like they were struggling to get out of the womans strong grasp. The female of the two had bright pink hair and light pink eyes while the male had dark green hair and the same color green eyes as his capturer.

Damion whispered mostly to himself but Zahra heard him "Cosmo... and Wanda?" and then she heard her mother exclaim with worry "What happened?!"

Serena Hopper gave her a apologetic look before hauling the fairies on their feet and saying "We got a bit of a problem..."

-----------------------------

Jeremiah let out a pained yell as he felt the edge of the sharp scythe cut itself into the muscles of his right shoulder. Blood now splattered the ground and walls surrounding him and Timmy. He and Timmy had now gone out at each other for exactly 5 minutes and Jeremiah could now see why Rakesh wanted him. Maybe it was just Rakesh controlling him, but it seemed like Timmy was a natural fighter and User of the Darkness. But right now that just happened to be the problem.

Timmy/Rakesh growled loudly baring his long fangs that were dotted with fresh blood. He gripped the handle of his scythe even tighter and tried to push it down farther into his shoulder. Jeremiah let out another gasp as even more blood began dripping from his wound, staining his cloak. Timmy smirked at the sound of his pain and whispered **"Are you giving up so easily?"**

Jeremiah glared at him while summoning up the last little bit of his strength _"Hardly..."_ He grasped the edge of the scythe with both of his hands and pulled it out splattering them both with the warm dark red liquid. Catching Timmy by surprise he slammed the younger man up against the wall, pinning him with his own weapon. Timmy growled at him trying to him off while Jeremiah struggled to keep him pinned down. He felt sweat dot his brow as he panted "Why do you have to make this so fucking hard?"

Timmy glared right back at him but then began to smirk, making his fangs look even bigger. Jeremiah was about to question him when he felt a tentacle of Darkness wrap around his waist and fling him to the other side of the room, and made him make contact with the other wall...painfully. While being flung he could've swore he heard that faint dark whisper cautiously **_"You will not harm our Prince..."_**

Jeremiah doubled over gasping for breath. "Dammit..." he whispered while trying to catch his breath, but then he sensed movement and looked up just in time to see the young teenage boy flying towards him with his fist held high. Jeremiah ducked just in time to hear the crash of the boy's hand meeting the wall and the crack that followed after when his fist went through. Jeremiah's eyes widened to see his other hand still clutching the scythe and was now hurling towards him. He jumped away within a millisecond and soon heard the wall come tumbling down from the force of both attacks.

Rubble scattered the deserted hospital room and a thick layer of smoke filled the air. Nothing could be seen and nothing could be heard. Jeremiah steadied his breathing and slowly closed his eyes. The Light particles that were scattered around the room gave him all the vision he needed but...something was wrong. According to the particles, Timmy...was gone. Jeremiah opened his eyes in surprise and slowly stood back up on his feet.

"Where the hell did you go?" he thought aloud. Suddenly, without warning a sharp pain sliced through his midsection and he let out a pained scream. He gasped for breath once again and looked down. He flinched when he saw half of the blade from the scythe had been stabbed through his middle and the blade was sticking straight out, covered in his own warm blood that was staining the dark metal. Jeremiah coughed, letting a little bit of blood fly from his mouth onto the floor and soon he felt a cold claw like hand wrap itself around his neck.

**"It's time to end this..." **whispered Timmy/Rakesh into his ear, tickling it with his warm breath. Jeremiah gasped as he felt the metal of the scythe dig deeper until it couldn't go any farther. But before anything else could happen both felt the presence of a powerful Dark wielder enter the territory. '_Power...' _thought Timmy/Rakesh_ 'Power stronger than my own...'_

He growled slightly at the new threat and finally deciding to end the fight between him and the Warrior of Light. He dug out his scythe and flung the Warrior into the rubble and out into the next hallway. With that out of the way Timmy/Rakesh let the Darkness gather around him and he silently ran into the other hallway, knowing that he only had a limited amount of time left till he had to make his escape.

-------------------------------------------

Jeremiah landed painfully on the cool hard floor. He felt his spine twist in ways that would kill any normal human being. He laid on the ground listening for footsteps but hearing none he lifted his gaze. He felt the little bit of power that he had left healing his injuries. His spine twisted back into the right position and his broken bones were healed together. But he ran out of energy before the wounds from the scythe could be healed. He placed a hand on his midsection and clenched it tightly, trying to stop the blood flow. He coughed once again with blood dotting the floor around him. "Dammit..." he whispered as he punched the ground below him in frustration. They had been so close...but Rakesh had gotten to him before they had.

The pieces were falling into place...just as Damion had predicted.

Speaking of Damion...Jeremiah soon felt, rather than saw, 6 people transporting their way towards him. He stood up on shaking knees getting ready in his battle stance but found that he had no need. From out of the Dark he saw Damion, Lady Althaia, Zahra, Serena and even Cosmo and Wanda step out into the hospital halls. "Jeremiah!" exclaimed Serena as her eyes widened considerably.

She raced over to him and was about to heal him but then realized that she was running low on energy from her traveling and so she couldn't do a thing about his injuries. She turned back around and gave Lady Althaia a pleading expression and she soon nodded and walked over there as well. Althaia bent down to his level and placed a pale hand on his forehead. Jeremiah quickly felt all of his other wounds healing while he heard his Mistress whisper thanks. He asked while shaking his head "What for? I couldn't stop him."

Once she was done she glided her now bloodied hand back to herself and stated "You fought bravely and full willingly...for that I cannot express enough of my gratitude."

Jeremiah then stood up, fully healed and shook his head again, trying to rid of the queasy feeling he always felt when he ever got healed by Lady Althaia. He quickly heard a dark voice that he guessed belonged to Damion "What's the status of the situation?"

Jeremiah gave off a a pained expression before answering "As Serena may have told you...we have a bit of a problem..."

"How big of a problem?" Damion asked in return. All 7 people soon after felt the entire foundation of the hospital shake uncontrollably as a enormous explosion erupted inside the opposite wing of them. Almost immediately after the explosion Jeremiah said in a shaky voice "A **very **big problem!"

Lady Althaia looked over to Damion who was giving off a powerful dark aura that could show anyone that he was mad. "Damion..." she whispered to him trying to get his attention. It worked for the angry aura around him simmered down as he looked back at her. They caught each others gazes and Damion soon nodded before disappearing in a blanket of shadow before anyone could react.

Lady Althaia turned to her Warriors and commanded in a stern voice "We must get every single person that is still alive out of this hospital before it collapses completely."

They both nodded but before they could run off the 2 Warriors and their Mistress heard the 2 forgotten fairies exclaim "Wait a minute!" All three turned around almost surprised at their sudden out burst. Both fairies had on angry expressions and both pairs of eyes were filled with a mixture of shock, fear and concern. Cosmo was the first to speak out again "We wanna know what the hell is going on right now!!!"

Serena and Jeremiah both exchanged worried glances. Jeremiah finally said in a shaky voice "It's kinda hard to explain..." then Serena continued saying "What he's trying to sat is that it would take a **long **time to explain everything..."

Another explosion erupted from the other wings that were closer to their position and everyone(Not including Althaia) almost fell to the ground from the impact of the explosion. Serena stood up eying everything around her warily but then said in a shaky voice before disappearing and then reappearing right behind Cosmo and Wanda "But I'll try to explain it as quick as I can as we help all the poor little mortals in the hospital get out off here alive."

She tried to grab onto them and successfully got Wanda but Cosmo got out of her graps just in time and stated in a loud voice "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's happening to Timmy!"

Serena looked down at Wanda and asked in a quiet voice so that no one else could hear her "Is he always this stubborn when it comes to Timmy?" Wanda looked right up at her while replying in a exasperated voice 'You have **no **idea."

Jeremiah sighed aloud and quickly said "We'll tell you everything in time but right now the best thing to do is get everyone out of the building then help Damion get Timmy out of Rakesh's control" Both Cosmo and Wanda exchanged confused glances at each other before Jeremiah said in a quiet voice "The guy who was hurting Timmy..."

Wanda's eyebrows raised in understanding and so did Cosmo but what he felt most at that time was immense anger and frustration. Within a second Cosmo's eyebrows buried in confusion once again, he asked "What do mean get him out of his control?" Serena suddenly appeared behind him and he let out a surprised yell she replied to him saying with a freaky smile "I'll explain that later on..."

Cosmo growled slightly and his eyes narrowed at her and he practically yelled at her "As you said, I'm stubborn. I'm not going **anywhere **unless it's to Timmy to help him!" Serena flung her hands in the air in exasperation before yelling right back at him "What is your deal?! I'm doing the best I can to help him but right now..."

And Cosmo and Serena continued to have a long and loud argument while Wanda, Jeremiah, Althaia and Zahra stared at them with their heads titled a little in confusion. The only part of the argument that they actually understood was the last part when Serena asked him "Why are you **so **stubborn?!" then Cosmo yelled "Because I **LOVE** him dammit!!!"

Serena was about to reply before the full force of that single statement sunk in. Her narrowed eyes went back to their original size and she exchanged a glance with Jeremiah who only shrugged his shoulders in return. She turned back to the flustered fairy who still had his eyes narrowed and was still giving her a glare that...well...if looks could kill...Serena would've been dead five minutes ago.

Zahra looked back and forth between Cosmo and Serena, giving off a worried aura. She looked up to her mother but found that she was only observing not really helping. So Zahra decided to take things into her own hands. She quietly suggested "Maybe Cosmo and Wanda can go with Jeremiah and me, Mother and Serena can help everyone here in the hospital." Lady Althaia, unbeknownst to everybody, smiled, proud of her daughter for finally saying something(it was a test of some sort...don't judge her...or me(I'm sleepy ok? Right now it's like 1 in the morning)).

Everyone looked at her a little surprised but finally when another tremor was sent through the building everyone quickly nodded their heads and gathered together in their groups. Just before Jeremiah transported them away Wanda stopped him. "What?" he asked almost impatiently. She gave a rather embarrassed look before saying "I think I'll just go on with Miss Hopper and the other girls."

Cosmo looked at his wife curiously but then nodded his head and let Jeremiah lead him away from them. As they were about to disappear Cosmo looked back at Wanda but then shook his head trying to focus on Timmy. With Cosmo finally gone, Wanda's smile quickly turned into a small frown.

Serena looked over at her noticing she was in deep thought. 'It must've been hard for her' Serena thought 'To have her husband just come up to her one day and say "Oh sorry honey, but I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm in love with our teenage god child"'

Serena walked over to her and gave her a pat on the back. Wanda looked up at her in surprise with her worried dark pink eyes. Serena gave her a smile before asking "Ready?" Wanda smiled also and nodded as well and before she knew it they had disappeared.

----------------------------------

Timmy/Rakesh glared at the bloody bodies lying on the ground in front of him with an inhuman glow in his blood red eyes. Upon his bloodied lips graced a smirk when he saw the blood that was spilled on the ground. A single woman was still alive, though barely. By looking through the boys memories he found that this was the nurse that had treated Timmy in his time at the hospital. He smiled softly down at her. She was trembling terribly, her white nurses outfit already bloodied by the deep wound in her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a pained expression, her hazel eyes wincing at the sight of his blood red eyes. Her right hand clutched at her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. She watched as he bent down in front of her and brushed some of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. **"Does it hurt...?"** he whispered. She could only grunt in response and was suddenly filled with dread when she saw once of his claw like hands rising into the air.

**"Very well..."** he slowly rose his hand even further into the air **"Then I will try to make this as painless as possible..."** Within a second Timmy/Rakesh plunged his hand downward and allowed it to pierce and dig into her flesh. Her scream sliced through the air as she felt a new wave of pain shock her already convulsing body and a new flood of blood escape her. She felt his claws digging into flesh, ripping apart her muscles and tendons without mercy. Then when she thought she could take no more...it stopped.

She opened her eyes and they soon widened to an extreme when she felt where his claw had dug into. With a mix of the senses of fear, dread and disgust she felt his claw wrap around her franctically beating heart. Tears ran down her face as she whispered in desperation "P-Please...please don't..."

Another smirk graced his lips as he said **"Sorry..."** with a single jerk of his hand she felt her own heart escaping her body. The last thing she felt was a terrible cold feeling that rushed through her body as her only lifeline was jerked from her. The last thing she saw was the image of that innocent looking boy that she had thought was so cute, looking down at her with his newly midnight black hair and his newly blood red eyes, with her own heart that had been ripped from her body laying in the palm of his bloodied hand. And then darkness finally enveloped her.

Timmy/Rakesh watched as her body went limp and his smirk only grew. His hand clutched tightly at the bloody heart lying in his hands. **"Pathetic..."** he whispered looking at the heart with a glow in his eyes **"Humans are so...weak..." **He brought the heart up close to his face and gave a light sniff letting the scent of the womans blood come rushing into his nostrils. He opened his mouth and let out his long tongue letting it take a long lick on the bloodied organ in his hand **"And yet..." **He brought back his tongue into his mouth only to have it open up the entire way, like a snake would as if it were about to eat it's prey. His jaws bit down softly on the heart letting the last bit of the woman blood come rushing into his mouth, tantalizing his taste buds. He fitted the entire organ into his mouth before letting his serpent like tongue wrap around it and drag it into his mouth deeper. He swallowed it whole, dropping his bloodied hands to his throat feeling it as the heart made it's way down.

**"So delicious..."** he finished. His claw like hand then rose to his mouth where he began licking off the blood that had been spilled. He closed his eyes, relishing into the warmth that filled his body, all was well, until...

_**"How dare you..."**_ whispered a dark voice. Timmy/Rakesh opened his eyes in surprise and turned around quickly just then noticing the powerful presence before him. The Timmy within him made his eyes widen in disbelief at the man who stood before him. A tall man with raven black hair and sky blue eyes stood in front of him. The Darkness around him radiated his emotions. Anger, hatred and among other emotions such as sadness and guilt filled the atmosphere as well. Just looking at the man brought a flood of old memories come rushing through his mind. For a moment Rakesh lost control of the boy and a single word escaped his lips **"U-Uncle?"**

Damion looked down upon his nephew. His eyes softened at the sight of him but when he saw the glow of Rakesh within his eyes, his stare hardened. _**"Let the boy go Rakesh..." **_he demanded. He lifted a hand and the entire entity of Darkness assembled around him, glorifying him as if he were a king and they were his kingdom. _**"Or you will die..."**_ he allowed his anger to take control of the Darkness and the entire room shook from it's force **_"Painfully and Mercilessly!!!" _**

* * *

Finally! I'm done...nevertheless, if you really like this story than i encourage you to look at my fanart for this story...i've only had a deviant page for a few months now and i only have a few deviations(since I cant really draw that well) but i would really like it if you commented on a few of my art pics:smiles: My user name for my deviant page is the same as my page so please drop by anytime! Nevertheless Review please and tell me if you like the story so far! See ya later!  



	11. 10:The King, The Master, and The Prince

Chapter 10: The King, The Master and The Prince

Damion had watched the entire thing. The Darkness had allowed him to follow the path of blood spilled on the ground and allowed him to watch a terrifying scene. Knowing that a person that you love might die soon before your eyes is bad enough, but watching that same person get turned into a heartless monster and watching him devour a poor human girl heart was just a little too much for him. The moment that the heart had entered Timmy's mouth...he lost control. The grip on his scythe had tightened to where his pale knuckles were even paler.

When Timmy had finished Damion let all hell break loose. _**"How dare you..."**_ he whispered. Just that phrase got Timmy's attention. The teenage boy spun around coming face to face with the God of Darkness. Damion watched as the blood red eyes widened in surprise but when he spoke it was not of Rakesh's voice but of Timmy's **"U-Uncle?"**

A strange feeling rose up in his chest around his silently beating heart. It was a mix of guilt and grieving for the young boy he had practically raised. But he soon saw the young innocence in his eyes turn into the glare that could only belong to one person. Anger rose up in him like never before and he let the multitude of darkness around him feed and consume it. The foundation of the hospital shook as the darkness grew in power.

_**"Let the boy go, Rakesh..." **_he demanded. He lifted his hand and the entire entity of Darkness assembled around him glorifying him as if he were a king and they his kingdom. He let the darkness radiate his anger, driving the foundation to almost collapse as he continued _**"Or you will die, Painfully and Mercilessly!!!"**_

Timmy/Rakesh couldn't help but smirk as he stood up from the cold floor. He was about to say something when uncontrollable flashes of the boys life flashed before his eyes. He placed a clawed hand upon his head and winced slightly, all the flashes were about the boys time with Damion. The boy was slowly slipping from his grasp. Rakesh started to slightly panic. If just the presence of his uncle got him this roused up then he might not be able to hold his grip on him for as long as he needs.

Damion watched with pride as Timmy struggled against the control that Rakesh had placed on him. But it didn't last long, before he knew it the frown grew into another smirk. Timmy/Rakesh let out a amused laugh. **"How long has it been Damion?" **he asked politely.(oooh you gotta hate people who get cocky like that)

Damion narrowed his eyes at the sound of Rakesh's voice coming from his 'nephew'. The darkness surrounding them gathered around in order to watch. Shapeless creatures emerged from the shadows, pure midnight black bodies that hid them well in the night, with dark glowing slitted yellow eyes that pierced even the darkest of times. The creatures gathered themselves around them unsure of what to do. They hissed and they scraped their razor sharp claws against the tiled floor.

_**"Too long Rakesh..." **_stated Damion. The creatures hissed at the sound of his name while Rakesh let out another amused laugh. **"Too true...of course it was you that gave away the secret of my weakness to your lover..." **stated Rakesh **"So I guess I should repay the favor..." **Damion growled loudly in response. _**"After what you've done...you don't deserve to live."**_

**"Just because I never lived up to your expectations doesn't mean my way is wrong."**said Rakesh but before he could go any farther Damion interupted him yelling _**"You torture and kill innocent people for your own gain Rakesh. Your idea of mercy is destroying their mind and playing with their emotions. Your idea of compassion is torturing your prisoners so badly that they **__**beg**__** for death...and sometimes you don't even give them that privilege."**_

The smirk on Rakeshs face only grew **"And your completely sinless? What are you willing to do in order to stop me?" **Rakesh raised his head in order to catch Damions gaze and hold it, letting him see the evil glint in his eyes **"If you wanna kill me so badly, you know what you have to do. Within this body my powers are very limited. You can easily deal with me now...you just have to make one tiny little sacrifice...Timmy."**

Damions eyes widened but then they narrowed significantly and he gnashed his teeth together to stop from doing anything he might regret. He hoped that Rakesh wouldn't take notice of his hesitation but of course he did **"All that needs to be done is to stop the heart beat of this young man. Just kill your precious little 'nephew' and all your problems will end or... maybe your not able to..."**

The evil glint in his eyes grew brighter when he asked **"You love this boy don't you?"**

Damion stood perfectly still, the creatures could feel their kings supressed anger. Damion lowered his head to where his long bangs fell over his face. Rakesh continued saying **"Everyone that I have talked with told me that you have never had a weakness but I have to wonder...Have I found it? This boy that you practically raised, the boy that reminded you so much of yourself, the boy that pained your heart deeply when you had to leave him...Is he your weakness?"**

Timmy/Rakesh raised his bloodied scythe high in the air **"Kill him and you kill me, are you willing to..."**_**"Just SHUT UP!!!"**_

Timmy/Rakesh looked at Damion with surprise, the so called God of Darkness was slowly losing his cool. Which was very unlike him. Damion growled aloud, clenching his fists in anger _**"You have no idea...you will never understand..."**_

With inhuman speed Damion flew across the hallway, grabbing Timmy/Rakesh by the throat and flinging him onto the wall, pinning him against it _**"If you even touch one hair on Timmy's head, I will personally send you to hell! If you hurt him in any way I will..." **__"Damion..."_

Damion stopped in mid sentence when a strong high voice rang through the walls interupting his rampage. He turned his head to look at Althaia. Timmy/Rakesh noticed her and smiled **"Why Lady Althaia...It's been so long since our last encounter..."**With enormous strength Rakesh grabbed hold of Damions wrist and threw him onto the floor cracking it. The creatures hissed dangerously and moved toward their king but one look from Rakesh and they backed away. Timmy/Rakesh smirked towards them but then diverted his attention to the presence of the beautiful woman in front of him.

He seperated his legs to where he could bow down onto one knee, to where his hair almost touched the cold tiles and commented **"My Goddess of Light, you give me pleasure in gracing me with your presence..." **_"Oh stop it..."_she said interupting him. Damion picked himself of the floor with nothing bruised except his pride as she continued _"We both know that neither do you find pleasure in my presence as much as I am disgusted with you."_

Damion couldn't help but smile from the statement and her serious tone. He watched as Timmy/Rakesh straighten up and dust off the bloodied hospital gown that he was currently wearing(ya'd think that he was this 'master of darkness' then he would have enough power to change his clothes). He looked up at the pair and smiled softly while saying **"Such a tone Althaia, but then you make me wonder...What exactly are ****you**** doing here?"**

Lady Althaia stared straight at him with no emotion showing in her facial features she calmly replied _"My reasons are the same as Damions. That boy should not be in your possession. We will not allow him to be turned into your pawn for your sick and twisted game."_

Timmy/Rakesh sighed **"My, my...you two are the same, telling me what's right and what's wrong"**he raised his gaze so he held onto their own**"There is no right or wrong, nor is there good or evil in this war that is about to erupt. The only thing that anybody needs to worry about is how much power they posses and getting onto the winning side."**

_**"And just what will you do if you win the war. If everything you say is true then you'll win hands down. What are you planning?" **_asked Damion.

Timmy/Rakesh smirked making his newly fangs seem bigger than they really were **"You'll find out soon enough."**

Suddenly a multitude of black rusted chains flew from the shadows of the wall. Timmy/Rakesh didn't even have time to gasp when they flew around him in a inward spiraling circle, before they completely engulfed him by wrapping around his body tightly. Timmy/Rakesh let out a pained gasp as the chains dug into his flesh. He turned his head and snarled at the raven haired woman who stood at the end of the hallway with the beginnings of the chains wrapped around her arms while having a victorious smirk on her face.

With a flash of light Jeremiah appeared along with the rest of the gang, Zahra, Wanda and Cosmo. Jeremiah looked over at Serena who still had on her victorious smirk on and said quietly "Show off..."

Serena glared at Jeremiah and that pretty much shut him up. Zahra appeared next to her mother and Cosmo and Wanda stayed with Serena and Jeremiah. Timmy/Rakesh noticed all of their presences and smirked ignoring the digging chains in his pale skin **"It looks like you got yourself a little army here, Your Highness'."**

Damion and Althaia looked at each other then back at their comrades then back at each other _**"If that's our army, then we're doomed..."**_ whispered Damion(wow he's got confidence). Cosmo and Wanda stared at the form that had been their god child with wide eyed horror and confusion. Jeremiah exclaimed "Yeah so what? Where's your army?"

At the sound of that question a multitude of the shapeless creatures realined themselves near them and started hissing and clanging their claws against the tiled floor. Jeremiah let out a yelp and clung onto Serena tightly. Serena looked at him before hitting him on the head real hard with her fist. When he asked why she did that she exclaimed "Ya had to ask him that?!"

Timmy/Rakseh smirked towards their way and was about to command his army until the chains wrapped around him tightened even further. He let out a small gasp while turning his smirk into a snarl. 'This isn't good' Rakesh thought 'Not only do I have two Warriors to fight but I also have the so called God and Goddess of Darkness and of Light to deal with.'

Cosmo silently tried to take a step forward but soon found that a long white sword was blocking his way. He looked up to see Jeremiah standing over him with a serious look on his face. But then upon his face grew a small smile. Jeremiah looked down at Cosmo and said quietly so only Cosmo and Wanda could hear him "Don't worry, that isn't Timmy and I promise that we'll get him back."

Cosmo, Wanda and Serena looked at Jeremiah in surprise. Serena stared at Jeremiah in silent awe. But then her surprised frown slowly grew into a smile as well. She let out a small laugh and added to his statement "Yeah, there's no way he's getting out of here with Timmy."

Cosmo looked unsurely towards both of them but then felt Wanda place a hand on his shoulder and give a comforting squeeze but even with all of the encouragement Cosmo still wore a frown when he looked across the room at his god child. 'That can't be Timmy' he thought to himself 'That's not the Timmy I know...and love.' It broke Cosmo's heart to see his god child like this. With blood dripping down his face and his red eyes narrowing dangerously. He heard Timmy let out another gasp as Serena made the chains dig deeper into Timmy's flesh.

Rakesh made the boy smirk**"Do you forget?"** he glanced over at Damion who glaring towards him **"Whatever you do to me...you do to the boy. But don't let that stop you. If it were me...I would kill him and get it over with." **Damion eyes widened but then narrowed again _**"But I'm not like you..."**_ whispered Damion. He then glanced at Serena and commanded _**"Let him go."**_ She looked liked she was about to argue when he yelled _**"Just do it!!!" **_He then stole a glance behind him at Althaia before whispering to a level only she could hear _**"Get ready Althaia..." **_He saw her nod her head and watched as Serena's chains began unraveling themselves from Timmy's body.

The chains dropped to the ground making a clanging noise when they hit the bloodied tiles._**"Now..." **_Damion whispered while Timmy threw the rest of the chains off of him. Lady Althaia narrowed her eyes and traveled at inhuman speed towards Timmy and landed in front of him. Before he could resist Lady Althaia carefully gathered her healing energy into the palm of her hand placed it front of Timmy. Timmy/Rakesh snarled at her but then blinding white light shone from her pale hand making him cringe and let out a pained yell.

Jeremiah and Serena cheered her on but the joy did not last. Rakesh saw visions of the boys past flash through his mind and felt the light pushing him from the body. The light was slowly overpowering him until...

Everyone in the hall gasped simultaneously. Somehow Rakesh had gathered enough strength and had lashed out digging his claws into the mid section of Lady Althaia. _**"Althaia?"**_ whispered Damion in fear his eyes widening while he heard Zahra exclaim _"Mother!!!" _

Lady Althaia gasped as she felt Timmy's claws push into her until they came out from her back. She felt her warm fluids slide out of her onto the already bloodied floor. Her breathing grew ragged as his face came into view. Her eyes narrowed as she saw those demented inhuman blood red eyes glowing. Suddenly a white blur pass her and she soon realized who it was...

_**"Zahra! Don't!"**_yelled Damion. Zahra glided across the hallway past her mother and Timmy, in her hand appeared a long white dagger and she threw herself upon Timmy's back and dug it into the back of his neck. Timmy let out a scream as the dagger went through his spinal cord and adams apple, out of his neck on the other side. Althaia pulled the boys arm out of her and she stumbled to the ground clutching her bloodied mid section. Damion rushed to her side but soon passed and made his way towards the screaming Timmy.

Serena and Jeremiah ran towards their mistress while Cosmo an Wanda ran towards Timmy. Damion threw Zahra off of Timmy's back and pulled the dagger out of his neck. The creatures around them were furious. Someone had attacked their Prince. They gathered around Zahra and was about to lash out when Damion stopped them. Damion commanded them _**"Leave this world and gather at your own!!!" **_Every single creature stopped whatever they were doing and bowed before him before dissolving into shadows and escaping through the cracks in the ceiling and floors.

Damion looked back at Timmy once all the creatures. He was clutching at his head in pain. His eyes cringed together as salty tears fell down his cheeks slowly washing the blood. Damion reached out towards his nephew but suddenly Timmy's eyes shot open and he flung himself at him with his claws held high. Damion closed his eyes and prepared himself for the attack that was about to come...only to find that it never came.

When Timmy had lashed out Cosmo did the only thing his little brain could think of, he had flung his arms around Timmy's waist and had pulled him back down. Rakesh continued controlling the boy and made him turn around ready to strike at the person who had held him back. But then the final strike on his control over the boy had come. Timmy's body froze when he saw Cosmo's face. His eyes softened when he saw Cosmo lay his head onto his chest and heard him whisper "Don't...please don't."

Timmy let out a whisper**"C-Cosmo..." **suddenly he felt a strong pull at his mind he heard inside his mind _**"You are mine..."**_ Timmy cringed at the sound of the voice and said **"Help..."** Cosmo lifted his head at the sound of Timmy's normal voice and he listened as Timmy pleaded **"Cosmo...help me..." **Cosmo eyes widened as his breath quickened. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Timmy's body and laid his head on the crook of Timmy's shoulder smothering his face within the bundle of newly midnight black hair. **"There's...a voice...it won't leave me alone...it wants me to hurt everyone...but...I can't...help me...please."**

Cosmo took a deep breath before letting go of Timmy but then soon cupped Timmy's face with his hands and made Timmy look him in the eye while asking "How?" Timmy shook his head before letting even more tears fall down his face. Suddenly Cosmo heard Damion say _**"You must make Timmy remember you...You must do something that only **__**you**__** would do."**_ Cosmo eyes widened but soon gathered all his attention back to his god child now knowing what he had to do.

Damion also knew what Cosmo was about to do but still couldn't help but cringe when he saw Cosmo place his lips upon Timmy's. Timmy's own eyes widened at the feeling of Cosmo's soft lips upon his own but soon felt all the pulls at his mind leave him and felt his body regain control. He slowly closed his eyes and subcummed into the warmth of Cosmo's love.

Rakesh completely lost control of the boy when the kiss started. Timmy's conscious began struggling even stronger than before and it was not long before he was completely flung from the boys mind and back into the darkness. The body of Rakesh appeared in the hallway leaning against the wall for support with heavy breathing and sweat dotting his brow. Before anyone could react Rakesh slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

All the while Cosmo broke the kiss and smiled when he saw that the fangs had disappeared and that the evil glow in Timmy's eyes had also gone. Timmy looked into Cosmo's emerald eyes before whispering **"Thank you..." **before fainting into the arms of his love.

-----------------------------------------

When Timmy opened his eyes he realized he was no longer in the hospital. He looked around noticing he was outside on a deserted barren hill overlooking a dark plain. And when he sat up looked up at the sky. Apparently it wasn't night time but no sunshine was present. Dark gray clouds filled the skies and let no light through. Suddenly he heard a soft almost snake like voice say "The fools they are...trying to change what fate has already decided.."

Timmy spun around and saw two figures standing tall against the wind watching a dark portal. Inside the portal lie the image of inside the hospital. Timmy's eyes widened when he saw his own body laying against Cosmo and his supposed dead Uncle stroking his hair. The two continued on as if they did not know Timmy was in their presence "The King, a man who has lived for hundreds of thousands of years. A man who has endured the strangest of tortures and has lived to tell about it. The man who indeed 'is' the Darkness" The other said "The Master, a man who knows no boundaries in his powers over darkness but does not know his limit. A man who seeks to rule all. A man who seeks to kill the King and love the Prince." Then they both said together "The Prince, a boy of less than two decades. A boy who understands nothing and sees nothing. A boy with so much power that he does not know about. A boy who could take over all the worlds alone and not even try."

"Ah look sister..." said one of the black cloaked figures while turning around to face Timmy "The Prince has awakened..." The other figure giggled slightly before saying in a more feminine voice "Yes but in more ways than one."

"Who are you?" Timmy asked. The two figures glanced at each other before one asked the other "Should we tell him?" The other shrugged her shoulders before answering "It does not matter..." Before Timmy had time to react they both lowered down their hoods with their hands.

Timmy couldn't help but let out a small gasp when he saw identical heads protrude from the black hoods. Each had long snow white hair, though the boys was more shoulder length and the girl had waist length. Each had the faces of young teenagers of about Timmy's age though the girl showed more feminine characteristics. Each had pale white eyes that looked almost like they didn't have pupils from a distance.

They both announced together "We are the Twins of the Oracle. We decide upon the Fate of every being that breathes and has a heartbeat...even yours. We carry out the decisions of Destiny and make sure no one gets in the way." The the girl announced "I am Atsu..." and the boy then announced "And I am Kato..."

Timmy stuttered out "Y-Your..." Atsu sighed while turning to her brother saying "The boy knows nothing brother..." Kato nodded his head before replying "Yes but is it our job to tell him the truth?" Atsu shrugged her tiny shoulders before turning back towards the portal.

"It don't care if it's your job or not!" yelled Timmy "Tell what's going on!" He lifted a hand and stroked a strand of midnight black hair and asked "What's happening to me...?"

Kato looked at his sister and she shrugged her shoulders again before returning her attention towards the portal. Before Timmy had time to react somehow Kato appeared in front of Timmy and laid his forehead upon his own and said "Then listen good my Prince. All the things you knew...forget them. All the things you thought...dismiss them. Soon all the things you knew and love will be torn to shreds and you will have no where else to go except to the Darkness."

"T-The D-Darkness?" stuttered Timmy. Atsu added without looking back at them "All around you are lies. Your 'dead' Uncle is not really dead nor is he your Uncle. He is the King of the Darkness. The Ruler of the Shadow. The God of Darkness."

Kato said "The man who came to your dreams and began controlling you is called Rakesh. He is the ultimate controller of Darkness and has been searching for ways to grow his power and to consume and rule over all the worlds. You hold a big part in that."

"How?" Timmy asked slowly finding himself lost in the white eyes. Atsu then said "Because you are The Prince of Darkness. The one who could save everyone and thing from destruction or the one who can do the destroying."

"Why me?" asked Timmy. Kato sighed then said "Because Damion, the King, decided it to be. Even Rakesh marked you as his equal." Timmy felt a foreign hand make it's way to the back of his neck and stroke it "When Rakesh plunged the Dagger of Darkness into the back of your neck, it was like telling the Darkness itself that you are someone he is in need of."

"He gave you his approval and some of his own power...sooner or later he will want the favor returned" said Atsu. "What are you talking about?" asked Timmy nervously. Kato commanded him "Look directly into my eyes and see what you have become..." And when he did Timmy did not like it.

Timmy saw within those white pupils a vision of him with midnight black hair and wild blood red eyes. He saw dangerously sharp fangs and claws kill the people of the hospital. He then saw he consumation of the womans heart. When his eye contact with Kato was broken his breathing turned ragged and he glanced down at his claw like hands with fear in his eyes.

"What am I?" he slowly asked.

"Ask the one you call Uncle" said Kato. Timmy looked up at him just in time to see Kato slam his forehead down upon Timmy's. Timmy let out a pained gasp when he felt warm blood flow down from his forehead to his nose and cheeks. "We shall meet again in due time my Prince" said Kato " but good bye for now..." as Timmy slowly slipped back into the darkness.

------------------------------

Timmy shot open his eyes and sat bolt upright. He looked around noticing everyone around him. Cosmo was holding onto him tightly in his arms while Wanda was right beside him. Miss Hopper, Zahra and that black haired guy was sitting beside the woman from his dream helping her up from her position on the floor. He then took a good look at the other person sitting in front of him...his 'dead' Uncle Damion.

"Hey Timmy..." Damion whispered "How ya feeling?" Timmy looked around the room again glancing at everyone while the voice of the Twins resounded in his head _'All around you are lies.'_ 'They were right...' thought Timmy. He then glanced down at his own bloodied claw like hands and glanced around the dismembered bodies that lied on the floor.

Suddenly flashes of what he had done flew through his mind making him cringe. His eyes widened in fear and he stood up abruptly causing Cosmo to fling back. "Timmy?" asked Damion getting scared about what might happen. At the sound of his Uncle's voice Timmy looked up at him before whispering "You lied to me..."

Damion shook his head and then watched as Timmy ran in the opposite direction. When he had gone maybe five feet he felt something wet on the bottom of his bare feet. He looked down and gasped in horror as he saw the blood of the nurse who had taken care of him flow around his feet. "Timmy!" Damion and Cosmo yelled together but the sound of their voices edged Timmy on as he side stepped the blood and ran out of the hallway out of sight.

Damion felt Timmy's presence quickly leave the hosptial and he felt a single drop of tear roll down his cheek 'Timmy...' Jeremiah looked at everyone before saying sarcastically "That went well..."

--------------------------------

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait...school and such but just in case I don't tell you later "Happy early Halloween!!!" Please Review if you like the chappie! Thanx!!! See ya next time!!!


	12. 11:Nightmares of the Ice

Chapter 11: Nightmares of the Ice

Outside the hospital, a heavy rain had descended onto the town. A light mist had risen giving the deserted roads a eerie an mysterious look. Splashes were made in the huge puddles as pale bare feet scurried across. Even though he had been running for the past 15 minutes, Timmy felt no fatigue. His body was completely and utterly numb. He didn't know whether it was from the cold and damp or whether it was from the mind numbing fear and agony that was filling his body.

He could still taste the blood of the people he had slaughtered and could still recall the warmth that had flooded his body when he had swallowed the nurses heart. While he was distracted by his dismal thoughts, he suddenly felt a powerful tug at his ankle and his entire body was sent crashing to the ground. Thinking it had been one of those monsters he had saw, without looking he tried to scramble away. But when he tried he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

He turned around, not to be face by one of the monsters, but found that a small thorn bush had caught him. With a final jerk he freed himself and began watching as his own blood mixed in with the water on the ground. Within a second the gashes on his foot hissed softly and the blood dried back into the wound while it healed itself like it was being sowed together right before his very eyes.

He stared wide eyed at his own foot, which just seconds ago had deep cuts in it, in awe and horror. He pushed himself off the ground and was about to start running off till he noticed his reflection in the pool of pink tinted water.(from the blood)

Midnight black hair surrounded his head in cascades while blood red eyes stared back at him in wide terror. Noticing all the blood running down his face Timmy scrambled to his feet and ran on while wiping his wet hands on his face in attempts to wash the blood off.

He continued running until his awakened senses told him that two people had appeared in the street. Even before he looked up he somehow knew who they were.

Timmy looked up to see the Oracle Twins standing in the middle of the road unfazed by the wind and rain. They both held similair expressionless stances as their white eyes stared coldly at him. Timmy stopped about 10 feet in front of them. Together, when Timmy had stopped, they both raised one hand and pointed at him while whispering "Prince of Darkness..." Timmy surpressed a low growl before yelling "What do you want from me?!"

Suddenly the road beneathe them turned pitch black and from the shadows emerged the shapeless creatures that Timmy had seen at the hospital. He gasped aloud as mouths opened to reveal long sharp fangs and as razor claws were scraped against the concrete.

Kato lowered his hand slowly and yelled out into the wind "Running away, my Prince?! Such cowardice from one that me and my sister envy so much..."

Atsu then did the same as her brother but yelled "Countless of people have suffered worse than you, yet you scurry away like a scared child. You've been given something most people wold die for. A gift that is only bestowed upon 1 person per eternity."

Lightning struck the ground between Timmy and the Twins as thunder roared through the skies. Timmy winced as the freezing rain pelted his body and as the wind made his long bangs whip into his face. Kato yelled over the wind "You hold power beyond any mortal has ever been bestowed upon before. Power that could destroy the worlds and everyone you know and love with them."

Atsu then yelled "The times when you must choose sides is approaching fast Prince. You must choose...to destroy everything and gain immense power, or to save the worlds and gain respect as The Chosen One."

The wind calmed down and the pelting rain turned to a light sprinkle as the Twins said together "Your fight with the Master will come soon. You must be willing to give up anything and everything. You must be willing to sacrifice all that you have...even your own life..."

"S-Sacrifice..." stuttered Timmy...

----------------------

_"Your heart is hurting. That means it's a wound of the heart." "A wound of the heart?"_

_Damion nodded "A wound of the heart is different from a wound of your physical body. When you get a wound on your body, it eventually heals over time. A wound of the heart is different though. It doesn't just go away after time. Although it's similar to a wound of the body because there is medicine that can help it to heal."_

_"Medicine?" asked Timmy. Damion nodded his head again while looking at Timmy with a warm smile "The medicine is what I like to call...Love. Only love can heal a broken heart and even then it sometimes still doesn't go away. I am hopeful that I will be able heal your heart."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked. Damion chuckled "Don't you see it yet? I love you Timmy. Your my favorite nephew and I would do anything for you."_

_Timmy look at his uncle in wonder "Anything? Is that why you got hurt for me?" He watched as his uncle touched the recent bandage on his cheek and heard him reply "Yeah...you see when you love someone dearly you would do anything to protect them."_

_"Really?" Timmy watched as his uncle nodded his head. "When you love someone, you want to make them happy. You feel as if their the reason why you live. People who have no one to love are usually very sad."_

_Damion placed a hand on top of Timmy's head and ruffled his hair "I don't want you to be sad Timmy. I want you to be happy. I would sacrifice anything for your happiness."_

_"S-Sacrifice...?"_

_-----------------------------_

'To love is to sacrifice...' thought Timmy 'That's what he told me...Is what he told me back then warning me and getting me ready for this?' And when he was deep thought he never noticed that the two Twins were slowly walking across the area separating them with Timmy. Their long black cloaks billowed in the wind as they strolled across as did their long straight snow white hair. When they stopped, Timmy was but a handspan away with his head looking toward the concrete deep in thought.

Kato looked over at his sister who stole a glance at him. Their eyes locked and they both nodded their heads towards each other. The creatures around them slowly began to disappear as Atsu said "My Prince..." "Why do you call me that?" asked Timmy interupting her. For once Atsu and Kato exchanged surprised looks. Atsu shrugged her shoulders before Kato replied "Being the...'nephew' of the God of Darkness, within the dimensions of Darkness that is technically your title. You actually have many names that are stated within the Scrolls of Time...The Prince of Darkness..."

Atsu then added "The Chosen One..."

Back to Kato "The Warrior of Death..."

"But I'm not any of those things..." said Timmy with his head still lowered to where they could not see his face "I can't be...I'm...I'm just Timmy...I can't"

"But you must..." Kato said interupting him. Atsu continued for her brother saying "It is your destiny to be The Prince of Darkness, The Warrior of Death, The Ultimate Sacrifice..."

"Why is it **my**destiny?" Timmy asked lowering his gaze.

Suddenly a yell echoed through the street, rain, and wind, barely audible Timmy, Atsu and Kato heard "Timmy!" The twins eyes gazed at each other as the creatures of the darkness quickly began to fade away. They said together, their faces still completely emotionless "Ask the one you called Uncle and the one we call King."

Before Timmy could react the rest of the creatures disappeared in a wisp of thin black smoke and the Twins bowed their heads and disappeared as well.

Timmy raised in head towards the direction to where the Twins had been. He looked around the area and also noticed the lack of the shadow creatures the light drops of rain sprinkled onto the ground and upon the frail body of the teenager. The wind died down as Timmy's body finally decided to give up. The bone chilling numbness that filled his body sent his knees shaking and his mind fogging up. His body shuddered violently and he wrapped his arms around his torso. His warm breath turned visible on the cold air. He blinked his eyes repeatedly trying to refocus his fuzzy vision. But to no use as his body sent a violent shudder through him finally sending him down, crashing into the ground, his knees splashing in the blood tinted water.

His breaths came in short and when he exhaled he breath was long and ragged. Barely he heard again "Timmy!"

His head turned around and his eyes scanned the road until he found the source to where his name was being emitted. A tall lone figure was running down the street towards him, the wind and rain seemed to not faze the figure. When Timmy finally percepted who it was, he struggled to get back onto his feet. He let out a pained gasp when he felt searing pain slice through the numbness in his legs, and felt his knees buckle from underneathe him. For the second time he was sent crashing to the ground.

He heard another "Timmy!" and soon felt warm arms and hands envelope around his freezing body.

Damion held Timmy close in his embrace. He asked while summoning the Darkness to protect them from the weather "Timmy, Are you alright?" Damion was very frightened when he felt Timmy's freezing body temperature. Timmy was visibly shaking from the cold inside and outside his body. Surprisingly Damion soon felt Timmy's weak struggle to get out of his arms. "Timmy..." he whispered into the air and soon heard a weak whispery command come from the lips of his 'nephew' "Let me go..."

Damions eyes saddened when he felt Timmy's futile attempts to get as far away from him as possible. But soon his eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned his head away from the teenager and yelled out into the rain "Atsu! Kato!"

Within a second the shadows grew into two similair of the black cloaked, white haired Twins standing in the rain. Together in unision they both said "Yes, my King?" Damion glared towards them dangerously while asking "What did you do to him?!"

The Twins stole glances at each other with their white iris' and pupils meeting. In unision they both shrugged their shoulders and replied "We did nothing to him. The boy is torturing his own body by rejecting the Darkness. He knows not of the consequences that may come later by doing this act."

Damions eyes saddened again as he soon felt more struggles from his nephew. Using the last bit of his strength Timmy threw Damions arms away and returned to his feet and began a slow but steady run. Damion let out a gasp when he had felt Timmy slip from his grasp. He watched Timmy start running and he immediately got up from his position on the ground and sprinted after him. Atsu and Kato looked at each other once more with almost confused expressions before disappearing once again into the night.

After almost 5 seconds of running Timmy felt a burning hot hand grasp onto his fore arm but to his surprise he did not feel the hand pull him backward, instead the hand just held him in place as he heard a soft voice speak "Timmy...Please just listen to me..." "No!!!" Timmy almost yelled. Damion looked at Timmy's still bloodied face and saw that his eyes were tightly clenched shut.

"Just let me go..." pleaded Timmy "Just leave me alone..." Damion tightened his grip on the freezing arm slightly before saying "Timmy...It's me, Damion..." "No!!!"

Damions eyes widened at Timmy's sudden outburst but soon felt his immortal heart silently when he heard "Your not my Uncle, You can't be my Uncle. My Uncle died 7 years ago, your not Damion..."

"But I am, Timmy. Please...just look at me..." Damion pleaded. Timmy slowly opened his blood red eyes and gazed into the sky blue eyes of the man in front of him. After several moments of silence he let out a whisper "Why...?"

Damion watched as two tears rolled down Timmy's pale cheeks. "What?" Damion whispered quietly. Timmy turned towards his uncle with his eyes slowly closing as his body started to shut down.

"Why did you lie to me?" Timmy asked before submitting himself into the warmth of his Uncles embrace. Damion watched as his nephew finally fainted into his arms. He produced a small sad smile when he felt Timmy's ragged breath grow slow and steady.

He slowly bent down and gathered Timmy's entire body in his arms and walked across the street into the conviently placed park. Walking into the park Damion spotted a empty bench and sat down on it. Damion brought Timmy's head closer to his own and began softly wiping the blood from his cheeks. Soon he began playing with some of his nephews long midnight black bangs and whispered "I'm so sorry Timmy..." He leaned his head down and gently laid a kiss upon his nephew cold forehead "I love you so much..."

Almost instantly the rain and wind stopped completely and the surrounding shadows of the early morning gathered around the pair and soon both had disappeared as the first rays of the early sun began forming.

---------------------------

As the Darkness was lifted from his tired body the memories of his childhood dreams slowly came back to haunt him...

**He was alone, completely alone. For once in his life there was no one pushing him, no one mocking him. Above him was only a dull gray sky, around him was a plain of ice and snow that stretched glittering to the horizon. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but that barren, white plain. Completely empty, completely featureless. It was so cold...he felt numb.**

**Numb...not aching inside. Not ready to weep at a single word. Just...cold.**

**No pain, just...nothing. He just stood, for several long moments, savoring the unfeeling, the lack of pain. Safe. He was safe here. No one could touch him. As long as he stayed here in this isolation, no one would be able to touch him. He opened his eyes in the dream and he breathed out the words "If no one touches me, no one can hurt me. All I have to do is never care."**

**It was like a revelation, a gift from God. This place, this wilderness of ice. If he could hold it inside him. If he could not care enough, he would be safe. No matter what happened, no matter who hated him. No one could ever hurt him again.**

**Not ever again. **

But now the nightmare changed...

**First there had been the snow plain, then as he walked across it, the teeth of ice had begun poking their way up through the snow. They continued to grow higher as he walked, but he hadn't known was that they were growing behind him as well. Now he was trapped inside a ring of them. Trapped inside walls of ice, smoother than the smoothest glass, colder than the coldest winter. He couldn't break them, he pounded on them till his arms were sore. To no effect. **

**Everywhere he looked...ice, snow, nothing alive, nothing but white and silver. Even the sky was white. And he was alone...so terribly alone. **

**Nothing soft, nothing comforting, nothing welcoming. Only the ice, only the unyielding, unmoving ice and the white snow. **

**He was cold...so appallingly cold. So frozen that he ached all over. All he knew was that he had to get out. **

**Hoping to climb over the barrier, he reached for the top of one of the ice walls and quickly drew his hands back as pain stabbed through them. He stared at them stupidly. His palms were slashed nearly to the bone, and blood oozed sluggishly from the cuts to pool at his feet. Their the blood laid on the snow, red as a rose, but as he stared at it in numb fascination, it turned blue.**

**Then his hands began to burn with the cold with the cold, yet fiery pain of the wounds. He let out a pained gasp, as tears blurred his vision. He wanted to scream, but he could only moan. God it ****hurt****, he'd give anything to make it stop hurting. **

**Suddenly the pain did stop, his hands went numb. His eyes cleared and he looked down at his injured hands again and saw to his horror that the slashes had frozen over and his hands were turning to ice, clear blue, shiny, and utterly without feeling. Even as he gazed at them, the ice crept farther up over his wrists, crawling up his forearms. He tried to cry out...**

**But then he wasn't there anymore. He was somewhere else. It was dark, but he could see by the lightning. The lightning flickered over head, and seemed to be controlled by what ****he**** did or thought. He was standing on a mound of snow in the center of a narrow valley. To either side of him were walls of ice that towered over his head, reaching to the night sky in sheer, crystalline perfection. Behind him...there was nothing. Somehow he knew this but in front of him...**

_**"Timmy!"**_

**Before him an army. An army of mindless monsters, shadow creatures with only one goal. To get past him. Already he was wounded, all his power was directed towards the armies in front of him. There was no time to heal himself. He twisted to direct the lightning to lash into their ranks, and felt pain lancing down his right side. He felt the hot blood trickling down his leg into his boot and freeze there. **

**There were too many of them. As his shields lowered from the pain he felt a long sharp sword dig into the area below his heart. He let out a scream as his body was searing in pain. Huge amounts of blood escaped his numerous wounds. A warm strong hand grasped tightly around his neck, almost suffocating him. **

**A dark husky voice whispered into his ear "Does it hurt?" He clenched his eyes shut in order to try to drive out the pain and laughter that emitted from the person behind him. He was doomed. He gasped and wept at the horrible pain in his body and knew that he was dying. Dying alone. So utterly alone...**

_**"Timmy!"**_

Timmy struggled up out of the canyon of ice, out of the depth of sleep, shaken out of the nightmare by hot, almost scorching hands on his shoulders and a commanding voice in his ears. He blinked lazily. His eyes hurt from crying. His hair and pillow were soggy with tears, and he was still so cold...too cold to even shiver. That was why Damion's hands on his bare shoulders felt so hot.

"Timmy..." Damions sky blue eyes were soft with undoubtable concern. Timmy tried to sit up but another pair of hands held him down upon the feather like bed. Both pairs of hands felt like branding irons on his skin. As soon as he started moving he began shivering so hard he couldn't speak. "I..." he said and couldn't get anything else out. He felt a warm hand lay on his cold forehead and almost immediately he felt warmth flood through his body.

He soon heard a calm voice speak with a strange accent "Calm yourself young one, this visions that you see are nothing more than nightmares." Timmy closed his eyes and gasped for breath, his chest tight and hurting. He heard that forgein voice tell him "Just relax Timmy...We'll take care of the rest..." And he knew nothing more.

* * *

Tada! Another chappie done! Hope all of you had a great Halloween and if i don't get to to say it later on Happy Thanksgiving! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one is soon to come. Chapter 12:Explanations of a Dead Uncle, See ya! Don't forget to review! 


	13. 12:Explanation of a Dead Uncle

Chapter 12:Explanations of a Dead Uncle

Outside the dimensions of Time, into the dimensions of Dark, footsteps echoed through a stone corridor. The feet belonged to the so called "God of Darkness" as he ran through the lone halls of the castle. His breath came out in short gasps and he could feel beads of sweat appear on his brow. His mind continually reminded him of the images of his nephew laying on the ground barely breathing and so visibly broken. He bit on his upper lip at the images that were now graven into his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him, and blinked at the darkening hallway. Then he closed his stinging eyes and felt tears bead up on his lashes.

**'Sekhmet, old friend,'**he thought desperately **'Where are you? I'm out of my depth; I don't know what to do. I need your help...**

_**:And you have it, my Brother:**_

Damion started. He opened his eyes to see the firelight of the small torches hanging from the wall. The fires seemed to grow a little for a second then they all diminished leaving him in darkness. There was a swirl of light at the end of the hallway that almost blinded him but then the light dwindled and he was there.

He hadn't changed at all.

Old man, Damion had called him that when he'd first seen him, even though he himself was older by a few thousands of years. Flowing silver hair still reached past his waist when he put back the hood of his white cloak and let the silky mass of it tumble free. There were still no wrinkles in his face, not even around the obliquely slanting, ice blue eyes. He was still tall and unbent, still slender as a boy. Only the cool deeps of his eyes showed his age, and the aura of power that pulsed about him. Not one person, mortal or immortal, would ever have any doubts that this was an Healer, and a powerful one.

He smiled as Damion came to a stop in front of him and held out his hands "Welcome, heart-brother, King Damion" he said in the liquid accent that had perfected over the years, gliding over to him to take the hands he held up to his own. "Always welcome, an well come thou art."

"Sekhmet, Brother" his sight darkened for a moment and when it cleared, the Healer was kneeling at his side, holding him upright.

"Damion, you stubborn, headstrong man," he chided, as Damion felt an inrushing of energy from his center to his. Damion swayed a little, and Sekhmet held him upright "What need could possibly have been so great that you drain yourself to a wraith to Gate yourself here?"

"Come with me, and you shall see" said Damion as he watched Sekhmet nod his head. Damion used the last bit of his strength in order to transport them both. "Here Brother," said Sekhmet "Let me help you."

Damion felt power slowly fill into his body that it so much more easier to concentrate. Damion closed his eyes and the shadows engulfed them. When both immortals opened their eyes they were standing in a dimly lit room with a small bed standing in the middle, with a lump that was being hidden by the thick blankets. Beside the bed was a wooden bedside table that few bottles were laying on that were filled with different sleeping drugs. The room was lit by a single candle that lay on the edge of the table, while the cold ocean air was being blown into the room by a small window beside the bed.

Damion detached himself from Sekhmet and slowly walked over to the bed. He reached out his hand towards the lump in the midst of all the blankets and whispered just loud enough for his old friend to hear "This need..." He pulled back the covers to show him the boy curled up against the bed, his face taut with pain.

"God of my Fathers..." breathed Sekhmet, he reached out with his free hand and barely touched Timmy's brow. He then pulled back his hand as if it had been burned. "Goddess of my Mothers! What have you brought me, Brother?"

"I don't know..." Damion said, slumping wearily against him "His powers have been blasted open, and he can't heal, and in addition to that...I'm too tired to tell you right now. So much has happened, to both of us. I just can't think of what to do anymore. All I know is that he's hurting, and I can't help him. And if I'd left him where he was he'd have destroyed himself at the best...and half the world at worst."

"There is nothing wrong with your judgement, I pledge you that" Sekhmet replied, sitting back on his heels regarding the boy dubiously "There is such potential there...he frightens me. And such darkness of the soul...no Brother, not **evil**, there is nothing evil in him. Just...darkness. Despair is a part of it, but...denial of what he is and what he must become is another. Self willed darkness, he wills himself not to see, I think."

"You see more than I do" Damion told him, rubbing his aching forehead "I haven't the right to ask of you, but...will you help me with him? **Can** you help me?"

The firelight turned the ice of his eyes to a blue gold "You have the right, brother to brother, to ask what you will of me. Did you not gift me with the greatest of all gifts, in the person of my lifebond?"

Damion had to smile a little at that. Bringing Sekhmet another boy long ago had been one of the few unalloyed good things he'd ever done. "Where is Aker, anyway?"

"I fear I have greatly changed, brother" Aker said contritely from the entrance of the room. "And I also fear that I soon always forget the fact." Damion looked over Sekhmet shoulder and felt his mouth gaping. Sekhmet put one finger beneath his chin, and shut it for him with a slight chuckle.

"Great good gods!" Damion said after a moment of stunned silence "You **have** changed!"

The Aker he had known, he hadn't had the name 'Aker' for long at that point, had been brown haired and brown eyed and as ordinary as a peasant hut. Not surprising for one that came from the peasant stock. But now...now the hair was as long and as silver and the eyes as ice blue, with a touch of green, as Sekhmet's. The lines of his face were still the same, square to Sekhmets triangle, but the cheekbones were far more prominent the Damion remembered, and the body had grown out of adolescent gawkiness and into a slender grace so like Sekhmets that they could of been brothers by birth instead of by blood.

"How did you **do** that?!" Damion demanded.

Aker made a fluid shrug, and tossed the sides of his white cape over his shoulders, showing that he wore only thin gray breeches and a sleeveless gray leather jerkin with matching boots. "It's the magic we use" he said "It makes us into what it wants us to be, I think."

"As always, an oversimplication" Sekhmet corrected him fondly "My lifebond, Damion has brought us a problem. Come, look at this boy."

Aker drifted over to Damions other side, sat on his heels beside him, and studied Timmy's face for several moments. "Interesting" he breathed "Darkness, hmm? And Lovelost? No...it goes deeper than that." He reached out, as Sekhmet had and touched Timmy's forehead, but unlike Sekhmet he did not pull away. "My gods...Holiest Mothers! The **pain**!" His jaw tightened and the pupils of his eyes contracted to pinpoints. "Reft and bereft of the lifebonding." He face took on the tranquility of a statue. **"Pawn he is now...pawn he has been"** he said with his tone flat, his voice dropping an octave. **"Pawn to what he is and what he wills not to be.****But will or no, the pawn is in play...and the play is a trial"**

"And what of the game?" Damion asked in a whisper.

Aker hesitated, then life came back to his face as he shrugged again and his pupils went back to normal "No way of knowing" he replied, slowly taking his hand from Timmy's forehead "That depends entirely on upon whether he is willing to become more than a pawn. But yours to be the Teaching, I think" he said, looking sharply at Damion. "It is like your powers that he holds. As for Healing, I think that half of it will be his doing...if he heals at all..."

"And the other half yours" Sekhmet stated with a ironic smile. Aker pushed back some of Timmy's midnight black hair away from his neck, showing the scars along his veins...then with his other hand pushed back his own hair and felt along the white scars upon his own neck "Who better?" he asked "Will you have it here or can you travel?"

Damion thought longingly of just lying down where he was, and then reflected on being able to do so on a bed of his own. "I can...and will travel" he sighed, feeling just about ready to fade away.

"Then we shall" Sekhmet said as Aker scooped Timmy into his arms as if he weighed next to nothing. The older Healer rose to his feet and offered Damion his hand, and it took every scrap of will he had left to stagger erect. "It is not far, Brother."

"I hope not" Damion told him earnestly, staggering out of the room, while Aker our out the fire with a single backward glance. "Because if it isn't, then your going to be carrying me as well as the boy."

-----------------------

Darkness reigned again in his dreams, then the peace that with being so drugged that there was no thought at all. It was the only time he felt anything like peace. Then there was pain. Like a knife upon already open wounds. It got past the drugs somehow, he tried to push it away, but it continued to throb in those barely healed places in his mind, promising him more pain to come. Then...nothing but pain, fire in his veins and under his skin, flames dancing along his nerves and scorching his mind.

The Darkness...it was unmistakable and unbearable.

It continued long past the moment he thought his sanity would shatter or his heart stop. He screamed, or thought he did. He was lost in it, and there was no way out. Not even death, for the pain would not let him die. Then it was gone, but it left him aching, the memories of his past life replaying themselves over and over again in his mind.

Then without warning...a new dream.

**It was not like the old dreams, the dreams of being alone in the darkness or ice. This was...something else. He could sense things, shards of meaning, just under the surface of it, but he couldn't seem to bring them out to where he could read them. And it felt real...painfully real.**

**"Why do you bother with this nonsense?"**

**The voice from behind him was dark and yet sweet at the same time. A tall dark figure paced forward as the ranks of the army parted to let him pass. **

**"You are quite alone, my Prince,"**

**Finally the figure escaped the ranks and allowed himself to face Timmy. He was terrifying and beautiful. The perfectly sculputred face and body, that he knew so well. Maybe it was just the shadows around him, but his skin seemed to match the color of his armor by being a flawless black. His hair and eyes of familiar twisted shadow, a confidence, poise and power so complete that they were works of art. **

**He was clad in dull black armor, but carried no weapon. He didn't need one, he ****was**** a weapon, the Ultimate weapon. He was a weapon with no other purpose than the destruction and death that he had molded into his power. Unlike the knife which could cut to heal or harm, this weapon would never serve any other purpose than pain and destruction. Timmy knew that as well as he knew himself. **

**"You are," the terrifyingly beautiful young man repeated, smiling and choosing his words to hurt "Quite alone." Timmy nodded "You tell me nothing I was not already aware of. I know you. Your Rakesh." The word meant...**

**"Darkness" laughed the man "I am Darkness, and these are my servants. A quaint conceit, don't you think?" Timmy said nothing. For the longer he held this Darkness here was one more moment that gave Serena and Jeremiah more time to come to his aid...**

Serena...Jeremiah...

**"You need not****remain**** alone..." Rakesh continued moistening his lips with his tongue, sensuously. "You have only to stretch out your hand****to me, Timmy, and take the Darkness to you and you would never be alone again. We accomplish much together, we two. Or if you wish...I could even..." he stepped forward another pace then two "I could give you anything your heart desired...anything...all you have to do is..." **_**"NO!!!"**_

**He struck at the terrible, beautiful face, struck with all the power at his command...and wept as he struck.**

_**:Dreams, young Timothy: **_**A blue green voice froze him in mid strike **_**:Nothing but dreams. They vanish into mist if you will it:**_

**The army, the pass, Rakesh, all whirled away from him into another kind of darkness. This was a darkness that soothed, an he embraced it as eagerly as he had repudiated the other. Cool, soft music threaded into the darkness, not dispelling it but complementing it. It wound its way into his mind, and wherever it went, it left healing behind it. All the raw bleeding places, and all the burning channels were slowly soothed. It flowed through him and he sank into it, drifting.**

**It surrounded him, bathed him in balm, until there was nothing left of hurt in him. The soothing music was joined by another, a soft harmony like the voice that had spoken to dispel the dream. And this music was no longer letting him drift aimlessly. It was leading him, it had wound its way around him and he had no choice but to follow where it wanted him to go. **

**The music took the melody and the voice in his dreams spoke again **_**:Look, you wish control...here is your center...so to center and so to ground:**_

**The music led him in a dance where he found a balance he hadn't known he craved until he found it. The music spun him around, he spun with it, and he knew that having found this point of balance he would not lose it again. **

_**:Exactly, young one:**_**the music chuckled **_**:Now, you would protect yourself...thus the barrier, see? Dense, and it keeps all out, flexible to your will. Always your will, young Timothy, it is will and nothing more...:**_

**It spun him walls to keep others out of his mind, he saw the way of it and spun them thicker, harder...then raveled them again down to the thinnest of barriers, knowing he could build them again when he wanted to. Then the music began to fade, leaving the melody alone. It sang to him, sang of rest and peace and he dreamed. He dreamed of waking, moving to anothers will, to drink and care for himself and sleep again. But no more dreams that hurt, only dreams full of the wonderful music. **

Then he woke, truly awoke, not the dreams of waking, to the sound of it, breathy, haunting notes that wandered into and out of melodies that he half recongnized, but couldn't identify. There was a scent of ferns, a smell of things growing, a whiff of freshly turned earth, and the soothing whiff of ocean air. Behind the music, he heard the sound of gently falling water. He no longer felt drugged. And the channels within him no longer burned and tormented him.

He opened his eyes slowly.

He thought for one mad moment that he was somehow suspended in a tree. He was surrounded on all sides by greenery, and luxurantly. Leaved branches hung over his head. Then he saw that while the branches and the leaves were real, they were not the same plant. The branches supported huge ferns whose fronds draped down like a living canopy over his bed and the greenery about him was a curtaining of multi-layered, multi-shaded green fabric hung from a framework of more branches, each layer as light and transparent as a spider web, an cut to resemble a cascade of leaf shapes. He had never in his life imagined that there would be so many shades of green.

Weak beams of sunlight threaded past the fern fronds. The blankets...if that was what they were, were a darker green like moss, and felt as soft as velvet, but were thick and heavy. He tried to sit up and discovered that he couldn't. He was absolutely spent, with no strength left at all.

The music beyond the curtains finished with a breathless upward, spiraling, and a few moments later the curtains parted.

Timmy blinked in surprise at the young man who stood there, framed by the green of the curtain material. He knew he was staring, and rudely, but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen anyone look like this.

A young man, silver haired as any oldster, with hair longer than most women, and with eyes of a light mixture of green and blue that measured and weighed him, full of secrets and thoughts that Timmy couldn't read. He wore a long sleeved white jerkin, and long pants of a light black and in the hand that held the curtains back there was a white flute that looked as if it had been carved from clear crystal.

Timmy sat there in awe of the mans presence and stammered out the first things in his mind, not terribly clever and certainly not original but "W-Where am I? W-Who are you?"

The young man titled his head to one side a little, and Timmy saw a faint hint of a smile as he replied, very slowly with a familiar strange accent "Well...'Where am I?' you ask me. Better than I had feared. I had half dreaded hearing 'Who am I?' young Timothy." He tilted his head the other way and this time the smirk was definite. "You are in the Dark Territory, a place that we call 'The Lake', and before you ask your uncle, our Brother Damion, brought you here. We are his friends and allies. He asked us to help him with your troubles. I am Aker, also known by the Egyptians as the 'Helper of the Dead'. I am a deity of the Light and I have been your Healer. That is my bed you are lying in. Do you like it? Sekhmet says it is a foolish piece of work, but I think that this only because **he **did not think of it first."

Timmy could only blink at him in bewilderment.

Aker shook his head, with a hint of a smile still on his face "I go too fast for you. Simple things first. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Would you like to bathe?"

All at once he was hungry...and thirsty...and disgustingly aware that his skin was crawling with the need for a bath. "All three" he said hesitantly.

"The we shall remedy all three." Aker pulled the curtains back farther to the foot of the bed and reached to pull off the blankets. At which point Timmy realized that he was naked beneath the coverings. He blushed brightly an clutched at the blanket.

Aker gave him an amused look "Who do you think it was that undressed you and ut you where you are?" he asked "I pledge you it was not Damion."

Timmy blushed again, but did not release the blanket. "I see...here my modest one." Aker reached up to the side among the hangings and detached a robe onto which he tossed onto the blankets. Timmy reached for it and noticed it was black and silken. Aker pointedly turned his back, he eased out of the bed and wrapped it around himself and reached for one of the bed supports as dizziness made the room spin around him.

"That will never do." There was a cool touch between his eyes and the room steadied.

"Come," Aker was just in front of him, holding out his hands encouragingly. "Keep your eyes on me...yes. A step. Another. You have been long abed, young Timothy. You must learn to walk again."

The Healer walked backward slowly, as Timmy followed, looking only at his eyes. But he did not move to give the boy support in any way, except the one time Timmy stumbled and nearly fell. The Aker caught him, held him until he could find his balance again, and only when Timmy was standing firmly again did he draw away.

Timmy was vaguely aware that they had crossed a threshold into another room, but just walking was costing him so much sweating, concentrated effort he didn't dare look around any. It seemed to take years before Aker stopped, caught his elbow, and guided him to a seat on a smooth rock ledge that rimmed a raised pool of water so hot that it steamed.

"Now, look about you." Aker waved at the pool and the rest of the room. "This is the pool for washing. Here is soap. When you are clean, go there, the pool for resting."

Though the pool Timmy was sitting beside was deep, it was quite small. Next to the 'pool for washing' was another much larger, much deeper and slightly above it with an opening in the side that spilled hot water down into the pool. Both pools looked natural, rock sided and sandy bottomed.

"I think even weak as you are, you shall be able to find your way there. I shall return with food and drink." The young man hesitated a moment...then with the swiftness of a stooping hawk, Aker leaned over and kissed Timmy full on the lips. "You are very welcome, young Timothy." he said before Timmy had a chance to get over his surprise "We are pleased to have you, Sekhmet and I, and not just for the sake of our Brother Damion."

He vanished before Timmy had time to react.

Timmy soon found that if he moved slowly and carefully, he didn't exhaust himself. He shed the robe and eased himself into the water with a sigh. The steaming water quickly eased his muscles into relaxation as the steam itself began to clear his mind. He found the soap and began washing himself. When he was done and he rinsed off, he felt that the soap had given his skin a soft, almost baby like, feel. While fully rinsing off he ran his fingers on the back of his neck and again felt the large rough spot near the base of his neck. But now that he had free time to spend he felt that the rough patch wasn't just random but was actually a pattern of some sort, though he couldn't figure it out.

With Aker gone, he had a chance to get a good look around while trying to sort himself out. There didn't appear to be any 'doors' as such in this dwelling, just doorways. This bathing room was multi leveled, highest level was the 'pool for resting' which cascaded to the next level and the 'pool for washing' which in turn was a above the 'floor' and the channel carrying the water away that was cut into it. There were no windows in the walls of natural rock; the hole room was lit by a sky light taking up the entire ceiling, and there were plants and ferns standing and hanging everywhere. As far as he could tell, there was only one entrance into this room, and that led back to the bedroom, which was also rock walled and roof with a sky light, from what Timmy could tell.

The ledge between the pools was not that high, though it took far more of Timmy's strength to get over it than he would have thought. Once in the larger pool he discovered his surmise was correct, hot water bubbled up from the sand in the center of the pool, someone had improved on nature by forming the rock of the pool sides below the water line into smooth benches.

The was wonderful, the water was about as hot as it was comfortable, and was forcing him to relax whether he wanted to or not. He closed his eyes and sat back, deliberately thinking of absolutely nothing, and only opened them again when he heard light foot steps crossing the same floor below him.

It was, as he expected, Aker, who had brought with him an earthen ware beaker of what proved to be hot tea and a plate of sliced bread, cheeses and fruit.

"Eat lightly" the young man warned, climbing too Timmy's level and setting his burdens down on the rim of the pool at Timmy's right hand "You have been 3 weeks without true food and spent more than one of those days drugged."

"Three weeks?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Aker shrugged "You needed healing of a kind your good mortal doctors could not give you. I think perhaps no Healer among your folk could have given you such Healing, they know nothing of the Healing of hurts caused by magic, only of illness and wounding. That is a study only few have made and most of those few concide in this realm. Eat young Timothy. There are herbs in the bread and the drink to strengthen you."

"Where...Where is Damion?" he asked, suddenly a little worried at being alone with a stranger. "With Sekhmet and the others. They are all very weary, both in boy and soul. This..thing that has happened, it has been a deep grief to all of them as well as you. Damion's heart is sore, I think. They are old friends, my lifebond and Damion, and there are no secrets between them, and much love. He has need of such love, perhaps more than you, for he has had no one to lend him support."

Timmy had looked up at him sharply at that, with the words lifebond striking him with the force of a cold slap in the face, making his heart pound painfully. He had forgotten all about his lifebonded.

Aker looked down at him, something speculative in his glance. He weighed Timmy for a moment, then cleared his throat and looked away deliberately. " I have a thing to say to you, a thing I wish you to think upon." Timmy put down his tea and waited apprehensively to hear the rest.

"I have shared your thoughts, I know more of you then anyone, except perhaps your lifebond." Aker changed his position so that he was sitting with his back to the pool, leaning his weight against his hands and staring up at the dull gray clouds visible through the sky light. He was being very careful not to look at Timmy.

"As you have guessed from my words," he said "I am as you may call it 'homosexual'. As is Sekhmet. As you." Now he gave Timmy a very brief sidelong glance. "I am a Healer-Adept and I Heal more than people...I heal places. I know the natural world as only one who wishes to restore it to its rightful balances can. This is the thing I wish to tell you. In all the world there are more creatures than just man that make lifetime matings. Among them some of the noblest, wolves, swans, geese, the great raptor...all creatures man could do worse than emulate, in many, many, ways. And with all of them,** all**, there are those pairings, from time to time, within the same gender. Not often, but not unheard of either."

Timmy found himself unable to move and unable to anticipate the direction this was taking.

Now Aker dropped his eyes to catch and held Timmy's in a joining of glances and wills that was unbreakable "Within same gender pairings, there is a step further. A step that you have taken." Timmy found himself unable to look away from those mesmerizing blue-green eyes that continued to search his soul.

"As people of your world, they have many same gender pairings, but they usually like to love someone of their own..species I guess you could say." Timmy felt himself blush hotly while thinking 'I guess he knows about Cosmo...'

"Yes, I know of Cosmo..." Aker stated not taking his eyes off of Timmy. But then Timmy finally drew his gaze away from Aker and stared down at his reflection in the still warm water. Now Aker dropped his gaze to catch the reflection of the young boy's in a joining of glances and wills that was unbreakable.

"There is within you a fear, a shame, placed there by your own doubts and the thoughts of those who knows no better. I tell you to think on this: the same gender pairings occurs **in nature**. How then, is it 'unnatural'? **Usual**, no, and not desirable for species, else it would die out for lack of offspring. But not **unnatural**. The beasts of the field are innocent as man can never be, who has the knowledge of good and evil and the choice of between, and they do not cast out of their ranks the ones who desire the same gender. There is between you and your lifebond much love...only love. There is no shame in loving."

Timmy couldn't breathe, he could only see the reflection of those blue-green eyes.

"This I think I have learned: where there is love, the form does not matter, and the gods are pleased. This I have observed: what occurs in nature, and if the gods did not approve, it would not be there. I give you these things as food for your heart and mind."

Once again, before Timmy could move, he bent deliberately and kissed him, but this time on the forehead.

"I leave you for a moment with both kinds of nourishment." He smiled and gave Timmy a slow wink "Since you are not to stay in the pool forever, I must need to find you clothing. **I** would not mind and neither would your lifebond, I think, but your uncle grows anxious and wishes to see you awake and aware, and we would not wish to put him to the blush, hmm?"

And with that, he jumped down from the pool ledge to the floor, and vanished again.

---------------------

"Here." Aker, with a crease of worry between his brows, was back in a few moments with a towel and what looked like folded clothing; black like his own. "You shall have to care for yourself, I fear. There is trouble, and I have been called to deal with it. Sekhmet, Damion and your godparents will be with you shortly." He hesitated a moment, visibly torn. "Forgive me, I** must**go."

He put his burdens down on the pool edge and ran back out the doorway before Timmy could do more than blink.

_God...I feel like someone in a tale, going to sleep and waking up a hundred years later. It seems so hard to think. Like I'm still half asleep. _

He dressed slowly, trying to collect his thoughts, and making heavy work of it. He did remember vaguely, of Damion whispering in his ear, telling him that he was too ill for anyone of his world to help him. And he definitely remembered being told that he was going to take him to some friends of his. He hadn't much cared what was happening at that point. He'd either been too drugged to care, or been hurting too much.

Presumably Aker, and the absent Sekhmet were the friends he meant. He pulled the deep black tunic over his head, and suddenly realized something. He wasn't drugged, and he wasn't hurting, either. Those places in his mind that had burned...he could still feel them, but they weren't giving him pain.

_Aker said he had healed me. Is that why it feels like I halfway know him? Healers...Didn't Damion tell me stories of them when I was younger? I thought that was all they were...stories. Not real._

He looked around at the strange room, half structure, half natural, each half fitting into the other so well he could scarcely tell where the hand of man began.

_Real. God, if I ever had to describe this place, nobody would believe me. This...it's all so different. I even feel different._

He could sense some kind of barrier around him, around his thoughts. At first it made him wary, but he tested it, tentatively, and found that it was a barrier that **he **could control. When he thinned it, he became aware of presences, what must be minds, out beyond the limits of the room. Animals, surely, and birds, for their thoughts were dim and yet centered. Then four close together, very bright, but opaque and unreadable. One 'felt' like Damion, two of them 'felt' like Cosmo and Wanda and the other must be the mysterious Sekhmet. All of these abilities of being able to 'feel' presences was quickly overwhelming him.

_Gifts I never wanted, at a cost I never thought I'd pay. _

Just at that moment Damion and a second Healer, this one in white breeches, soft, low boots and jerkin, along with Cosmo and Wanda, entered the room. Timmy started to stand, but Damion then motioned him to stay where he was. He saw Cosmo and Wanda's face light up and they both ran over to him and both engulfed him in a tight warm embrace. Timmy couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. After a few long moments Wanda slowly detached herself from Timmy and watched as Cosmo only held onto his god child tighter.

Damion and the stranger walked slowly across the stone floor and took places on the bench beside him. Timmy was shocked at his appearance. Although he had always known that his uncle was older than he had ever thought, he'd never **looked** old before. Now he did, the creases of worry between his brows, the depression and confusion in the dim light of his eyes, and the huge bags under his eyes made him look every year of his age and more. He recalled what Aker had said about all of this being as hard on him as it was on Timmy. Now he believed it.

"Uncle Damion" he said hesitantly, as he and the stranger arranged themselves comfortably in front of him. "Whats going on? What's happened to me? I mean..."

"All your questions shall be answered in due time, nephew" Damion said dryly "Right now we need to focus on what is happening now and worry about what happened in the past later."

Timmy flushed, embarrassed and slightly guilty.

"Timmy, this is Sekhmet" he continued "He and Aker are the Healer Adepts that I had told you about when you were younger. This" he waved his hand around him "Is his, mostly because he is one of the most powerful beings that have ever lived."

"In so much as any Healer can own the land" Sekhmet noted with one raised eyebrow, his voice calling up images of ancient rocks and deep, still water. "It would be as correct, Brother, to say that this place owns me."

"Point taken." replied Damion. Timmy noticed that the Healer beside his uncle had a triangular face, and his long hair was arranged with two plaits at each temple, instead of one, like Aker...and he **felt** older, somehow. At least, that was how he felt to Timmy. His voice was a little deeper in pitch than Akers and after a moment Timmy recognized the 'feel' of him as being the same as the "music" in his dreams.

"Your Highness" Timmy began hesitantly.

"I am not royalty, young Timothy." the Healer replied "The only ones you have right to call royalty is our Brother Damion, as the King of Darkness, his past lover Althaia, the Queen of Light, and of course...you, the Prince of Darkness."

Timmy nodded awkwardly while Cosmo finally detached himself "Why am I here, sir?" he asked, the added, apprehensively "What did you do to me? I...forgive me for being rude, but I **know** you did something. I feel...different."

"You are here because you have very powerful Dark Powers, awakened painfully, awakened late, and out of control" the Healer replied. His expression was calm, but grave enough to give Timmy and his god parents a light shiver down their spines "Your uncle decided, and rightly, that there was no way in which you could be taught by the people of your world and not pose a danger to you and those about you. Aker and I are used to containing dangerous magics, we do this constantly, it is part of what we do. We can keep you contained, and Damion believes we can teach you effectively, along with other Warriors like Serena and Jeremiah. And if we cannot teach you control, then he knows that we can and will contain you in such a way that you will pose no threat or danger to others."

Aker had not looked like this...so impersonal, so implacable. Timmy shivered at the detached calm in Sekhmets eyes, he wasn't certain what the Healer meant by 'containing' him, but he wasn't eager to find out.

"As to what we have done to you. Aker Healed your channels, which are the conduits through which you direct energy. And I have taught you, a little, while you were in Healing trance. I could not teach you a great deal in trance, but what I have given you is very important and will go a great way toward making you safe around others.I have taught you where your center is, how to ground yourself, and how to shield. So that now, at least, you are no longer out of balance, and you may guard yourself against outside thoughts and keep your own inside your mind where they belong. And there will be no more shaking of the earth because of dreams."

_So that was what had happened...with the music and the melodies...and this new barricade around my mind._

Sekhmet leaned forward a little, and his expression became far more human, concerned and earnest. "Young Timothy, we, Aker and I, we are perfectly pleased to have you with us, to help you. But that is all we can do, we can only help. **You **must learn control, we cannot force it upon you. **You**must learn the use of your powers, or most assuredly they will begin to use you. And if it begins to use you" his eyes grew cold "It must be dealt with."

Timmy shrank back from the chill.

"But this neither the place nor the time to speak of such things" Sekhmet concluded, rising "Wanda, Lady Althaia wishes to speak with you about some matters." Timmy looked to his side and saw Wanda nod. Damion rose with the Healer which left Timmy and Cosmo alone on the bench. Wanda gave Timmy a last brief but warm hug and soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sekhmet spoke again saying "We have you under shielding, my Prince, and you are too drained to cause any actual problems for the time being. Can you walk? Right now I believe the best thing for a true Healing is alone time with the one person you trust most" he motioned towards Cosmo "If you can walk, it would be even better if you walked outside and get some exercise and fresh air, and then later we shall discuss anything you wish and we shall answer all of your questions."

Timmy nodded, noting that his strength was coming back, if not slowly. The Healer and Damion both took a slight bow towards him and turned around to walk out of the room. But before Damion was entirely gone Timmy remembered something and called out to him. Damion stop in mid stride and turned around to catch the gaze of his nephews. Something had been laying heavily in his heart for some time and now it was time to make it clear. "Uncle..." Timmy whispered with his heart heavy.

"Your not really my Uncle...are you?"

Damions eyes widened at the question but they soon returned to normal and he slowly shook his head and stated "No, Timmy...I am not your Uncle." and disappeared.

* * *

Finally done with the 12th chapter yay! Things are finally falling into place. Since I was not able to say it before I left for Kentucky..."Happy Late Thanksgiving!" I love you all so please Review and tell me what you think of tha chappie. 


	14. 13:Which Side Are You On?

Chapter 13:Which Side Are You On?

-----------------------------

The second that Damion left Timmy found himself in a warm embrace that nearly took his breath away. He then smiled as he felt Cosmo relax now that he held his love in his arms. Cosmo turned him around and immediately placed a warm kiss onto his god childs lips. Timmy was slightly surprised but soon melted into the kiss. They broke apart moments later with smiles on both of their faces.

Timmy motioned to the doorway that led to the outside gardens while saying "Come on, I still have enough strength to take a walk around. His love nodded and took his hand to clutch at the others. They walked slowly so Timmy wouldn't get tired and soon enough they found themselves in a large beautiful garden that was filled with dozens of different types of elegant flowers. All of the different colors that was around them gave them a even bigger smile. They found a large fountain in the middle of the garden that held a beautiful sculpture of a man and woman dancing. Cosmo helped Timmy sit down on the edge of the fountain and then flew over to some of the more beautiful red roses.

Cosmo picked out a rose and carefully pulled it from the ground. He then flew back over to Timmy who was now looking at his own reflection in the water of the fountain. "I don't understand Cosmo" he said quietly. He took the rose from his lover when he presented it to him. Cosmo gave him a worried look before placing soft kisses on his lovers cheek. Timmy closed his eyes before asking "What's happening to me...?"

Then they both heard a soft cough that gained their attentions to the back of the garden. A man walked out of the shadow of the garden and Timmy couldn't help his surprise when he saw it was Damion. His 'uncle' sighed before strolling over to them. When he was closer he began to say "Timmy..."

Timmy wanted to interupt him but he raised his hand "I know you have alot of questions but first...I think it's about time I explained something..."

-----------------

In another region of Dark territory, black metal heeled boots scraped against the stone floors in the Castle of Ciardha(in Gaelic it means darkness). Dark red eyes scanned the dim litted hallway, in search of anything out of the ordinary. The man that the eyes belonged to was a tall person, his entire body was covered in a black zipped up cloak. Within his hands held a small velvet covered book of which had no title on the cover, and within on the pages the words were written in an ancient language only a few that were still alive knew it. His hood was down which caused the firelight, that came from the torches, to shine against his tanned face and it shone in his blood red hair that which the bangs fell gracefully over his right eye.

He held a sort of dark grace as he turned a sharp corner and his eyes gazed back from the hallway to the book that lay in his hands. The shadows stirred nervously in his presence but he could tell that they were not afraid of him but of someone else. With a quick gesture the book was slammed shut and he turned around to gaze within the shadows.

A few long moments past before he wondered aloud "Did something happen?"

"More than that," a voice interupted his thoughts. Dominique turned around once more to come face to face with a similarly dressed man with snow white hair and with the same shade of mahogany red eyes as him. Even with the cloak draped loosley around him, anyone could tell that the man was very muscular and that the cloak did nothing in hiding his well toned body. But his stern face was disfigured slightly by the long gruesome scar that ran from his right temple to across his cheek and under his chin.

"Haimon" Dominique said "What happened?"

Haimon shrugged diligently before replying "Who knows? Rakesh is pissed off. That's why the creatures are afraid. All we know is that he was unable to obtain his treasure."

"The boy?" asked Dominique.

Haimon shrugged again "He's down the hall if you wanna talk with him."

"And how exactly could **I **help him? When our Master is 'pissed off' he stays like that and theres nothing we can do about it" said Dominique.

"Because your his favorite Warrior and his right hand man" replied Haimon.

Dominique sighed "Very well, but if he tries to kill me, I'm blaming you."

As Dominique walked forward, Haimon joined him while whispering "What's the big deal about the boy anyway?"

While they were walking they past by a lone skeleton that hung on the walls. The jaw hung wide open loosely from the skull and from the shadows of the mouth came out a small black snake that bared its fangs as the two past on by. Dominique quietly heard a soft screaming from within the walls before replying "Apparently the boy is rather special. He holds gifts that our Master is in need of."

"Is it true that he is..." Haimon asked almost whispering.

"The Prince of Darkness?" Dominique finished for him with a small smile "Yes, at least that is what Master tells me. Even untrained he holds more power than all of his Warriors put together."

They finally arrived at an opening, a brighter fire light shone through and not before long a small body was cast out the lit room and onto the wall not 5 feet away from them. They both heard a dark voice scream with anger **"Get out of my sight!!!"**

The body scrambled up from the floor and began dusting himself off. "Bad mood?" asked Dominique and Haimon together. The person straightened up, his face hidden by the shadow of his hood and answered confirming their worst nightmares "Bad mood." He ran on by briefly hitting Dominique's shoulder with his own and disappeared within a portal he soon created.

Dominique and Haimon caught each others gaze and soon enough the white haired man gave the other a pat on the back and said "Good luck. Fill the rest of us in when you get the chance." And soon disappeared as well within his own portal.

Dominique sighed aloud before stepping into the light and slowly walked into the room. And before he knew it, immediately after he stepped in he saw a small desk come flying at him at a incredible speed. Keeping his cool, he quickly dodged the flying desk by ducking swiftly.

After the desk had crashed into the wall behind him Dominique soon heard **"Damn it all! I was so close to achieving my goal!"** He straightened up and glanced at the dark figure that was glaring down into the fire place. Dominique cleared his throat trying to gain attention and soon enough the dark figure turned around and glared down upon him. The mans long black bangs slightly covered up his wide black eyes. His mouth bared long fangs and he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Dominique cleared his throat once again, his only sign that he was afraid, and quietly asked "Master?"

Rakesh's eyes wild eyes soon dimmed and his long fangs shrank back into his mouth. Rakesh pushed some of his bangs out of his face and quietly said "Dominique, what a surprise. I did not know you would be back so soon."

Dominique then gracefully bowed before him, to where his long bangs almost touched the cold stone floor beneath them "You honor me by allowing myself to grace your presence."

"Yes," replied Rakesh "But did you do as I have told you to do?"

"Of course, Master" said Dominique while straightening up "All of your Warriors have successfully captured every god parent on earth and every fairy that had dwelled in Fairy World."

"Good Dominique, but you are mistaken" Rakesh said. Dominique did nothing to show his reply other than a quick blink of his eyelashes in confusion. "The Prince's godparents are still with him" Rakesh summoned a small portal of darkness that opened up to reveal Timmy Turner and his god parent Cosmo sitting on the edge of a creek listening to Damion's explanations.

"I will go and capture them if you will it, Master" said Dominique.

Rakesh let out a small chuckle "Do not bother Dominique. You'll never get past the front gate."

"Then he'll need some help" replied a high feminine voice behind them. Dominique turned around to see just in time a dark portal opening and out step a simply terrifying woman. She had long wavy black hair with red highlighted bangs. She wore a long black dress that hung to her waist and all of her curves. The sleeves were tight around her upper arms but then they loosed up near the wrist. The skirt part fell gracefully around her skinny ankles so that people could see her tight leather 6 inch heeled boots. She really would've been a beautiful woman if she hadn't had dark eyes that screamed murder and if she didn't have her blood lust radiating from her body.

"Aah, Isis" whispered Rakesh "How goes the war?"

Isis grinned evily showing her tiny fangs as she replied "Just as you predicted, my Master. All of the immortals within our Realm and the others tremble in your power. The Darkness is ready to strike any time your ready. All of your Warriors are shaken with anxiety and bloodlust."

"Then they will have to continue their wait and just deal with their lust" said Dominique "Our plans are not yet through."

Isis let out a giggle "Oh silly Dominique, you must relax more. I can see bags forming under your eyes and I can tell you it's not very attractive."

"That is because I am the only one of our Warriors who is working non stop in order to make sure that our Masters plans succeed!" replied Dominique. Isis shrugged he shoulders while saying "Whatever you say, darling."

Dominique glared at her while telling her "I've told you a million times to not call me that."

"Enough" Rakesh calmly ordered gaining both of thier attentions back to him "I have a job for both of you. A job in which you both need to work together."

Isis and Dominque stole glances at each other but anyone could see that they were not pleased with each other "Teamwork, my children, is a valuable ally" Rakesh said "I had guessed that I alone would've been able to gather my Prince, but I could predict that both the God of Darkness and the Goddess of Light and their Warriors would be there."

"Master..." Dominique whispered.

"You do not know how frustrating it is to have the thing you most desire within your grasp, only to have it taken away from you at the last minute."

"My Master" said Isis "Allow us to please you. Together Dominique and I are your most powerful Warriors within our ranks. Tell us of your plan."

"Very well" replied Rakesh with a smile. He walked over to the both and placed of his gloved hands on their shoulders "You both know well that within the Dark region there lies a place called 'The Lake'. This is where Damion is hiding my Prince. He hopes to teach my Prince the ways of Darkness before the wars truly begin. But the boys patience with his uncle grows thinner by the second. I believe that when the time comes and a...proposition is given to him to join me, he will take it. That is your job Dominique. You must capture his godparent named Wanda, who I hear, has grown close to Lady Althaia. Capture her then go on to Timmy. I am without a doubt that Cosmo will be there with him. Capture the fairy and give my proposition to the boy. Tell him that if wants either answers or his god parents back, all he must do is join my side and fight for me."

"What if Damion is present, my Master?" asked Dominique.

Rakesh chuckled slightly "I'm sure you'll be able to handle him in his weakened state. If not then just call Isis for help."

"Is that all I'm for?" asked Isis with her feelings just slightly hurt "Just a back up for Mr. Droopy over here."

Dominique growled low in his throat as Rakesh replied "Not at all, Isis. You have the more dangerous job. Also residing within their castle are the Oracle Twins, Atsu and Kato. If my enemy has the element of prophecy then I want it as well. You shall capture one of the Twins and bring him or her back to me. Separated their visions are not as strong but they will be useful."

Dominique gasped unwillingly and stammered "B-but, m-my Master. No one has been able to separate them. It is said in the Scrolls that if they are**ever** separated...it would be catastrophic."

Rakesh then smirked in a way that gave both of the Warriors a shiver down their spines **"That's exactly what we want, Dominique."**

"I-It is not that I lack faith in **you**. I lack faith in **her**. Because...Isis alone cannot separate the Twins when even **you**couldn't" Dominique tried to tell him but he saw Rakesh's smirk only grow. Isis narrowed her eyes toward the other Warrior but then her attention turned towards Rakesh as she heard him say "That may be true..." Rakesh let go of both of their shoulders and strolled over to the bright fireplace, looking down.

Isis glared at the man beside her before announcing "Do not listen to him, Master. If you wish me to capture one of the Twins of Oracle, I shall."

"But I shall listen to him" said Rakesh "Because he is right. You alone cannot separate the Twins, who are so heavily bonded. That is why I shall give you something that will help."

With a snap of his fingers, Rakesh summoned up another dark portal. When the portal disappeared a small mass of darkness remained on the floor, completely motionless. "What...?" Dominique silently whispered. He and Isis slowly crept up to the small mass and right when they got exactly a few inches away from it Isis let out a sharp gasp as long deadly claws formed and shot out of the mass to slice through the thin air that just a second ago they had inhabited. Isis steadied her breathing and breathed out "What the...a shadow creature?"

"Heh...not quite" said Rakesh.

Soon a head was formed to be attached to a shoulder and then to the arm. Long attenas vibrated from the small black head, as dark red piercing eyes glared at the two Warriors. Another black arm was formed, along with two short but strong legs. Within a second a mouth opened and all could see razor sharp black fangs like teeth that were as long as a persons hand length. It let out a small hiss as two black bat like wings burst forth from its back, it seemed that everytime it exhaled to hiss a small bundle of tainted darkness would be blown out letting it look like it was blowing out smoke with every breath.

Dominique could feel the power radiating from the creature that was glaring up at them. But the creature was nothing that he had ever seen before. All of the shadow creatures he had dealt with had nothing like the feel that he felt from this monster. None of them had ever been this murderous, this...deadly. He could tell that this creature had only one purpose in its life and that is to **kill** and **destroy** without mercy. And by looking over at Isis he could tell she was thinking the same thing he was.

Rakesh let out another small chuckle as he watched his greatest Warriors observe in terrifying amazement at the new creature. He soon said "When I was still a mortal, I was known for experimenting with things that should not be. Ever since His Highness beat me with my own Darkness I vowed to myself that I would create a new type of Darkness. A Darkness that only **I **could control. A Darkness that will reign supreme over his."

"A-A new type of Darkness?" stuttered Dominique. 'I did not think that was possible'

"But it is quite possible" Rakesh said, reading his mind perfectly "For the past hundred millenia I have searched through the Scrolls of Time to find the answers but no matter what I did, no matter where I looked, I could not find them. I then began delving farther and deeper into the Darkness, and I soon began experimenting with the Darkness. Transforming it, turning it into something unstoppable and indestructable...something only **I **can control."

Rakesh smiled at their stunned faces "Isis, you will be able take as many of my creatures as you wish, but remember, my new creatures hold much more power than the ones you and Dominique usually control. Do not underestimate their power, I will make sure that they will obey your every command but as soon as you step into the region again they will no longer obey you. So I shall suggest that you quickly transport yourself into the Castle along with either Atsu or Kato."

Isis bowed before him and replied "As you wish it, my Master. I shall do exactly as you told me." And then in the next second she disappeared along with the creature. Dominique stayed behind with Rakesh wishing to ask him one more question "Is the boy **that**important to you?"

"Yes, Dominique. I have need of his powers. I intend to have him by my side as I destroy his world."

"And of his godparents? His lifebond?"

"I will make him mine, and then he shall have no need for them, especially his lifebond. Their fate shall be the same as the rest. Soon enough I shall kill them all."

Dominique bowed similarly to what Isis did and said "As you wish it, my Master." and disappeared as well. Rakesh smiled softly and into the fireplace he whispered "It's almost time."

-----------------------

"Why me? Why choose me?" asked Timmy. Cosmo played the caring lover by using his hand to brush some of the black bangs out of his god childs face. Damion sat opposite of them, his face cold as stone, his sky blue eyes held worry and they shifted nervously, going back and forth from Timmy and Cosmo. He sighed before answering "Because I knew you had the potential that no child I had ever met was even close to having."

Timmy tried to argue but Damion held up his and to silence him an said "I did not give you your powers, Timmy. I could've given any child those powers but it would've killed them quickly. When I first met you, you already had enough power in you that you could've easily killed the entire human population on earth. And the powers in you were raging because of the neglect that your family had given you. The only thing I did was put barriers around your powers and kept them steady. I...over the years, I slowly poured tiny bits of my power so that when the time came and you'd become the Prince, you would have total and complete control. You would not be trained but the Darkness would still be at your mercy. I did not count Rakesh in calculations though. Not even Atsu and Kato could predict that Rakesh would come and blast open your channels."

Timmy looked down at his hands, which still had the rose that Cosmo had given him. He felt his lover place a comforting hand on his arm and listened as Damion continued on saying "That was why you were in such pain. In the past, I had calmed down your channels to near inactivity, but Rakesh could not wait for you to be trained so he decided to force your powers to Awakened."

"The...burning...was my channels?" asked Timmy slowly. He looked up to see Damion nodding his head "Yes, Rakesh's way of Awakening is very dangerous but at the same it **is** quicker and more efficient...that is if the person does not die from power overload."

Cosmo had to narrow his eyes at that, Damion was supposed to **protect** Timmy. not wait till the bad guy appears and tortures him and **then** come and save him. Damion felt anger radiate from the fairy's body but couldn't blame him. If he hadn't been so careless and had actually listened to Serena then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

"U-Uncle...I mean...Damion" Timmy stuttered out "Why does Rakesh want me so badly?"

"Because as Atsu and Kato told you, I had marked you as my equal. By becoming your Uncle I made a small mistake in showing the worlds that I had found the one person who had done more than just earned my approval but also I found someone who I was willing to protect and love for both your sake and mine."

Timmy gave a confused look towards the God of Darkness. He understood everything Damion was telling him but at the same time he wasn't.(A/N:Stupidity...it happens to the best of us) It was just a little too much for a boy of a measly 16 years. "You had told me that you weren't truly my Uncle...but then how did you get into my family, and what about Rose?"

Damion let out a chuckle and a soft smile "That's a different story...but I'll tell it to you anyway since I told you I would answer all of your questions. Let's see...Exactly 20 years ago I was doing my rounds about the city. Every night my job was to make sure no Darkness got into a populated area. I had just barely finished my rounds when suddenly a gang of about 15 muscled guys jumped me. If it had been any other night I could've beat them and killed them within a second(A/N:...liar) but my powers had diminished quicker than usual that night and I was caught off guard as well. They pointed guns at me and yelled at me to give them all of the money I had. But of course I have no need for money so I told them the truth and said I didn't have any."

"At first they didn't believe me and started threatening me. But before they could do any real damage. I steadied the last of my powers and allowed the Darkness to knock them out. But one of the thugs had a stronger mind than the rest so before he went unconscious he was able to make a deep cut in my left shoulder. When all of them fell I was about to heal my wound until a middle aged woman ran up to me asking me if I was alright. I told her repeatedly that I was fine but she kept on insisting that I come and stay at her house for the night. I soon learned that the womans name was Victoria Turner."

Timmy gasped slightly "Grandma?"

Damion nodded and continued "Yes, she took me in and I found a family that welcomed me with open arms. I met your Grandfather and their son, your father, who had just gotten out of school. Since I had disguised myself as a homeless teenager, your grandparents took me in as their own. Now the **entire **family didn't trust me completely. There were a few who thought I would go up and rob the family blind. There were also a few who thought I was a mass murderer in disguise. But after a few weeks of staying and getting to know the family more they began to loosen up...slowly. I'm not sad to say that even before I had...'died' some still didn't trust me. But back then I had learned that your father was getting married and I was very happy for him. I met your mother soon after before they moved away from the family. I attended their wedding and gave both of them my blessings. I took off in about a year telling everyone that I was off to college. So in about 3, 4 years I came back to their house and got another warm welcome. I soon learned that my 'brother' had had a son of his own and I was so excited to meet him. But instead of finding a happy little boy, I found a small, burnette haired, sapphire blue eyed, buck toothed, cute little boy...with a fake smile on his face."

Timmy broke his gaze away from Damion's with a heavy heart. Cosmo's grip tightened slightly when he saw his lovers sad expression. Damion continued saying "I met **you **that night Timmy."

"I began to see the family who had given me such a warm welcome change suddenly. I couldn't believe it. I saw how the family treated you. I saw how my 'brother' and his wife neglected you. I felt sorry for you but on that night when I first talked to you, I saw your powers brewing inside you. The only thing that had been keeping your powers stable was your own stable mind. I have to confess that when I saw you run off to play with your cousins...I was afraid. I saw the strength of your power and I knew that if I didn't do anything than the Darkness would've slowly killed you from the inside. That's why I insisted on bonding with you so much. That's why most of the time, instead of a baby sitter you would've gotten me."

Cosmo looked up and was surprised to see silent tears running down Timmy's face. "Timmy...?" he whispered only loud enough so his god child could hear. Timmy shut his eyes to where more tears fell. Cosmo lifted his other hand and tried to brush them away but it seemed the more he brushed away, the more continued to flow. Damion hardly noticed as he had closed his own eyes and continued saying "But the more I looked after you for protection reasons, the more I started to care about you, and the more I started caring about you the more I began to love you like real family and then I wanted to keep you away from this war that's been raging on for so long. During the times I spent with you, I completely forgot about Rakesh and the wars. I began caring more about you then I did myself or anyone else..." (A/N: and all the fangirls in the background go "Awwwwwww")

"But you lied..."

Damion's eyes snapped open at the sound of Timmy's pained voice. He raised his gaze to see Timmy's face covered in rivers of tears. He heard Cosmo say "Timmy?" and soon watched as his 'nephew' abruptly stood up and briskly walk away from both his lover and Damion. They both called after him but to no avail as he just kept walking.

"Timmy!" Damion yelled in surprise. He stood up ready to chase after him "Wait!"

"Why should I?!"

Damion froze at the anger in the boys voice, he watched as Timmy turned around back to him. With his red eyes full of anger and pain he yelled "Why should I listen to anything you say?!" Damion reached out a hand hoping to comfort him but all Timmy did was step away before he got near him. "Timmy..."

"You lied to me! Did you **ever** think that maybe **you** were the only reason I had to go on?! That maybe **you** were the only thing that kept me sane. Do you realize how much it hurt to figure out you would never be there to comfort me ever again?! That the only person who even given a damn about me was gone?!"

Damion visibly flinched at the harsh, pained tone that Timmy was using "You promised me you would always be there. You told me** daily** that you'd always be there for me, and I believed you...with every fiber of my being."

"Timmy, I-I never wanted to leave you..."

"Then why did you?!"

**"Because I had too!!!"**

Timmy's eyes widened for a second at the sudden outburst from the God of Darkness and slowly asked, almost afraid of the answer "What do you..."

"Because I knew..."

"What...?"

Damion sighed "I knew you needed someone other than me to heal your wounds. When you were still young, I saw that even though I was helping the healing process...I wasn't fully healing you. Even though my love for you had grown surprisingly strong, I began to realize that you needed so much more love than what I could give you. I had also known that for about as long as I had lived...Fairy World had decided to send their own people to Earth to the small children who needed them. I traveled to the Fairy Council and requested for you a fairy god parent but the Fairy Council Leader had to say no to me. He told me that even though you were hurting, as long as I gave you hope, you didn't have the qualifications of gaining a fairy godparent..."

**FLASHBACK (7 years ago, Fairy World, Fairy Council Leader's Office)**

"I am terribly sorry, Your Highness" apologized the Fairy Council Leader "But even though the boy is indeed hurting, he is completely content with his life as long as you are in it."

Damion made a small grunt in the back of his throat. He paced back and forth between the surprisingly small office as the Leader watched him with a small amusement(though he sure wasn't showing it). Finally he turned around to face the elder and put both of his hands down upon the desk that the Leader was sitting behind and asked desperately "Isn't there**anything** you can do?"

The Leader looked directly into the sky blue eyes of the God of Darkness then sighed and shaked his head "I shall apoligize as many times as I am able but as long as the boy is happy with his life we cannot assign him a god parent."

Damion threw his hands into the air with an exasperated sigh and suddenly the lamp that sat on the Leaders desk sort of exploded into a few big pieces landing with a crash on the wooden desk. The elder slightly jumped at the explosion as Damion winced and said "Whoops, sorry about that." And just as suddenly as the lamp had exploded, it was sitting back on the desk in one piece. The Leader nodded, still a little shook up but not really showing it.

The God of Darkness sighed and shook his head, getting all his long bangs out of his face "What am I going to do...?"

_"Perhaps __**I**__can make a suggestion?"_

Damion turned around with his gaze meeting with one of light golden eyes. The Fairy Council gasped and stood up so fast his knees hit the edge of the desk as he stammered "L-Lady Althaia...Your Highness."

For Damion it felt like the floor had disappeared and his legs were trying to give out.**"A-Althaia?"**

She smiled softly towards him _"It's been a long time, love."_

**"Yes...it has, hasn't it?" **Damion chuckled slightly. Lady Althaia laughed with him but before long he coughed and said "You said something about a suggestion, Oh Queen of the Light."

_"Yes, I heard of your situation and have come up with something that both I and my daughter believe to be a solution" _Althaia said with her confidant air surrounding her. The entire sentence was lost after she had said the word 'daughter'. "You mean Zahra?" he asked "How is she? You told me last millenia that she was trying to grow taller."

_"She is as well as a 7,500 year old child can be. But she is not very happy. She has only grown one inch since the last 5 millenia."_

**"Poor, Zahra..."**

_"Uh, love?"_

**"Hmmm?**

_"My suggestion?"_

"Oh! Right! What was it again?"

Both Lady Althaia and the Council Leader chuckled _"That was always one of your better traits, love. You couldn't remember any conversation you had within the past 5 minutes. cough Anyway, the problem is that you have seen that you will be unable to fully heal your 'nephews' wounds and you hope that a fairy god parent will give him that love he needs. Am I correct?"_

Damion nodded his head and continued to listen to his ex-lover _"But is it also correct that as long as your presence stays with the boy he is perfectly content with his life?" _This time the Council Leader nodded not sure if he was gonna like to where the Goddess of Light was going with this. Althaia turned to Damion, caught and held his gaze while announcing _"Then you must simply erase your presence from him."_

Damion was, at first, not sure of what he had heard **"What are you saying? You mean just leave him? Abandon him like trash? He would be devastated! He would...he would..."**

_"He would be in pain" _said Lady Althaia she turned towards the Leader and continued saying _"Enough pain that he would be able to gain the god parents he needs."_

The Fairy Council Leader thought about it for a moment before silently agreeing with her, knowing in his heart that it was the only solution, considering their situation. For Damion, the information could not be deciphered in his head, he continued arguing with himself, telling himself that he could never leave Timmy when he was at such a vunerable state. Nevertheless...**he** himself would feel lost without seeing those sapphire eyes at least once a day.

**"He..."** Damion tried but Althaia interupted him saying _"He will mourn. Just like any person would if they were to lose someone they care about. But I shall give you my word that if he continues to mourn for longer than needed than I shall help him myself."_

**"How?"** Damion asked looking at her. She shrugged _"I have my ways."_

The Council Leader than walked over to the two, trying to end the conversation with no harsh words "Then it is settled...My King, Lady Althaia is right. You must allow the boy to spread his wings. If you...disappear from his life in any way you can. I shall promise that I will give him god parents that I **know** will love him truly."

Damion shifted his gaze from the Leader to his ex-lover before sighing and saying "All right, I shall...'disappear'. Just...give me a few weeks to get him and myself ready."

The Council Leader bowed before him and said "Of course, Your Highness. Now if you don't mind, I am due to a appointment with the god parents who don't have any duties right now or in the near future."

**"Appointment?"** Damion asked.

The Leader smiled softly before answering "To find a god parent or parents that will fit the needs of The Prince of Darkness."

**"Oh...right."**

Althaia looked over at Damion before walking towards him and placing a soft kiss upon his cheek _"Good luck, love"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I told the Council Leader that I did not want the god parent...or parent's' to know about your powers or the fact that you may become the most being in the universe." said Damion

Timmy was still standing, letting his bare feet be tickled the soft grass under him. He was determined not to make eye contact with his 'uncle' and somehow during the story Cosmo had appeared next to him and was embracing him from behind with his chin on his shoulder, allowing him to give Timmy soft kisses on his neck and cheek when he wanted to. But then Cosmo asked "But back then, me and Wanda should've been able to feel all of his power. If it's as strong as you say then we definitely should've been aware of it."

"That's another reason why I placed barriers around his powers" replied Damion "Because not only do they control them, they also disable anyone from being aware of them."

"Oh..." Cosmo looked up at Timmy's face and then asked "But why does he have to have black hair and red eyes?"

Damion shrugged and replied "It is the mark of Darkness. As we use it, it changes us into the form it wants us to inhabit. Just as all Warriors of Light including, Althaia, Zahra, they all have white hair and light yellow eyes. There is such a thing as people who use a mixture of Light **and** Darkness like Aker and Sekhmet, and you've surely noticed their silver hair and blue green eyes."

Cosmo nodded slightly to show Damion his understanding he looked back up to Timmy and lifted his head to place a soft kiss opon his cheek.

Damion watched as Cosmo had placed numerous of kisses on Timmy while he had told them the story and his heart couldn't help but tear slightly everytime he saw the anger on Timmy's face turn to content just by simple touches of his lifebond. He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling and said "But right now all we need to focus on is getting you back to perfect health and start training as soon as possible."

Even though Timmy had closed his eyes he whispered out "Why should I trust you?"

Though before Damion reply all three heard a dark unfamilair voice echoe through the garden _**"You shouldn't."**_

Timmy's eyes snapped open and he looked up to where the voice had come from and what he saw made him widen his eyes even further. Near the see through ceiling of the garden lay a cloud of darkness from which random strikes of purple lightning shot out from. But from within the cloud was what made the hairs on the back of his stand on end. The creature was much bigger than the ones he had seen in hospital, countless numbers of thick black tentacles were weaving their way through the air. The mouth(if you could call it a mouth) itself was like a cage, the long straight teeth were divided apart from each other making them seem like jail bars. Two glowing dark red slitted eyes glared at them below and the head seemed to be the entire body. That's all it was, a enormous head with tentacles that had long claws attached to the ends. It was then that not only did the mouth look like a cage, it**was** a cage for then he saw a familair figure floating inside the mouth of the monster.

Timmy and Cosmo both gasped and yelled "Wanda!!!"

Wanda floated inside the mouth afraid to touch the bar like teeth again since the last time she tried dark energy shocked and badly burned her hands. It had taken over 5 minutes for her hands to fully heal. And that was long for a fairy.

Damion couldn't believe what he was seeing. A shadow creature he had never seen before? It didn't have the same Feel as the other creatures. 'Could it be possible? That Rakesh has finally realized his dream?' The God of Darkness then narrowed his eyes and yelled **"What is the meaning of this, Dominique?!"**

Timmy gasped as he realized their was a person standing ontop of the...monster. The man had long blood red hair that partly covered his face, his stern face was slightly pale as to emphasize his red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. The man...Dominique caught Timmy's gaze and held it for many moments before he smirked. _**"Timmy Turner, I've come for you."**_

"What do you mean? Who are you?!" yelled Timmy.

He saw Dominique's smirk grow _**"My name is Dominique, I am a Warrior of Darkness. A Warrior who fights for my Master, Rakesh. I am a Warrior with powers similair to yours."**_

**"Don't flatter yourself Dominique!" **yelled Damion. Dominique glared down at him as he heard **"Your powers are nothing compared to his."**

It looked like he was just going to yell back before he closed his eyes and smirked again _**"True, very true. I'm sure hardly anyone could amount to his power. Though...right now he doesn't seem to know how to use them."**_

Before anyone could have time to react two long whip like tentacles surged forward, its claws held high. Even though the height from the floor to the ceiling was exactly 150 feet, it only took a split second for them to travel through the air onto their target, Timmy. 'What did Sekhmet teach me? Shield, shield dammit, how do I shield?!' he thought frantically. He felt Cosmo's grip tighten and he clenched his eyes shut as he braced for impact not trying to make sure that Cosmo wouldn't get a single hit.

But the pain never came, the tentacles never reached him. While his eyes were clenched shut he heard Dominique say with gratification _**"So you truly **__**are**__** the Prince of Darkness..."**_ Timmy slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find the tentacles trying ever so hard to reach him but every time they got within 3 feet of him a wall of some sort shot out from the shadows on the ground and blocked their attacks. He heard him continue saying _**"The Darkness would only protect someone like that, if they were royalty to it. I'm sure that the Darkness would protect you as if it were a cautious mother and you were it's child."**_

Suddenly the tentacles retreated back to the ceiling and hung there. Timmy drew a long breath and gulped twice before asking "What do you want?"

Dominique raised his hands high as he replied _**"I've come with a message from my Master, Rakesh."**_

Timmy heard Cosmo intake a breath sharply and whispered "Rakesh?"

_**"I've come...with a proposition."**_

**"Don't trust him, Timmy!" **yelled Damion. Timmy turned around to see Damion glaring above at Dominique but his voice was directed towards him. **"He's one of Rakesh's most powerful pawns. He's a master at getting inside peoples minds and using their own intelligence, conscious, and morals against them. He dives into your nightmares and makes them come alive. That's where he gets his nickname from...The Dark Torturer."**

Suddenly Dominique burst out loud laughing so hard that some could say he just heard a REALLY good joke. _**"The Dark Torturer? Is that what their calling me these days? So hilarious! But I suppose it fits. Most of my comrades like to use physical force as torture, cutting, burning, and the occasional ripping off appendages."**_This is when Timmy felt chills run down his spine at the cold dark amused tone that he began using. Dominique made sure that he held Timmy's gaze as he said _**"But my game is different. I love to rip people apart emotionally and mentally. Most love to hear the cry of pain from their killings but I love to hear the terrified screams of people who are living out their worst nightmare. I bring them into a world of complete and total despair until they **__**beg**__** me to kill them. To just end it all. Usually I do. But when I'm in a bad mood...I make them relive their nightmares over and over again until their body just shuts down by itself. It's a fun game once you get into it."**_

**"Your sick..."** hissed Damion through clenched teeth.

_**"And your completely powerless at the moment"**_ said Dominique _**"Bu you don't see me complaining."**_

"You said something about a proposition?!" yelled Timmy. Damion gasped and turned to Timmy not believing that he was even considering taking it. But the only thing that was on Timmy's mind at the current moment was ways to free Wanda without getting anyone hurt and maybe the proposition would help.

Dominique shouted _**"Ah! Yes I almost forgot! My Master wanted me to deliver you a message but there's just one thing I need before I give it to you."**_

Timmy creased his eyebrows in confusion as he yelled "And what exactly is that?!" He saw Dominique's smirk grow and couldn't help the cold feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach telling him that something bad was gonna happen soon.

With his arms still wrapped loosely around his god childs waist, Cosmo never saw the little dark portal that had appeared right below his feet until he felt a tentacle wrap around his ankle and pull firmly down. He let out a frightened yell as he tried to grab for Timmy but to no avail since he hadn't had a good grip in the first place. Timmy felt Cosmo's desperate pull and when he turned around and saw Cosmo already half way through the portal he yelled "Cosmo!!!" and tried to grab for him but he felt a strong arm pull him back. He watched as his lover disappeared in a cloud of Darkness and as tears dooted the sides of his eyes he cried out **"Cosmo!!!"**

He grabbed at the arm that him at the waist and twisted it almost all the way around and he had to say he wasn't surprised when he heard Damion let out a pained gasp. He clenched his teeth as he felt anger boil in his veins. He narrowed his eyes to a dangerous level as he turned around and pushed Damion away from him with strength he never thought he had and yelled**"Get away from me!" **Damion almost fell to the ground but was able to steady himself he pleaded**"Timmy! Please just listen to me!"**

**"What the hell was that for?!" **Timmy yelled **"I could've saved him, but you held me back."**

**"You would've been sucked into the portal as well Timmy..."**

**"Then so be it"**Timmy glared at him, his eyes full of anger and betrayal **"I'd rather have my lifebond than you!"**

Not waiting for a reply from Damion, Timmy turned around and reverted his attention to the one who had actually done the capturing. Suddenly he saw that Cosmo had been teleported into the monster just like Wanda. This seemed to just make his blood boil even more and he yelled **"Give them back, you bastard!!!"**

_**"Not until you hear my Masters proposition." **_Dominique said.

Before Timmy could reply he heard Damion plead** "Timmy! Please! I promise I'll do everything in my power to get your god parents back but right now you just have to trust me! Rakesh will do nothing for you other cause you more pain! Please, listen to me!"**

The pleading tone in his voice simmered down Timmy's anger quite alot. His eyes were still narrow but his eyes held more understanding in them. It seemed like Damion was really getting to him until they both heard Dominique say_**"He hasn't told you anything, has he?"**_

Timmy eyes widened at the question not fully understanding what he was asking. **"What...?"**

_**"He hasn't told you why **__**you**__** are the destined Prince of Darkness. I'd bet he hasn't told you what's written in the Scrolls of Time. About **__**why**__** your called the Ultimate Sacrifice, **__**why**__** your called the Warrior of Death, and also why you have three destinies."**_

**"Uncle..."** Timmy whispered **"What have you been keeping from me?"**

Damion's eye widened as he cried out **"Timmy..."**

_**"Now listen well, My Prince" **_announced Dominique_** "Just as Damion is in need of your powers, my Master would love to have you as well. I'd even go so far as to say he yearns for you as you do for your godparents."**_

**"What are you saying?"** Timmy cautiously asked.

_**"Join us"**_ Dominique plainly said.

**"What's in it for me?"**

_**"The information you desire...your god parents."**_

Timmy took in a sharp breath as he gazed from the enemy to where his god parents lie. He heard Damion shout but couldn't decipher his words. He was too busy trying to think of a plan. Then he heard clearly _**"You don't have to decide now, my Prince" **_ Timmy looked up at him just in time to see Dominique fling a item down towards him. He caught it without hesitation somehow and noticed...it was a flute. A flute that was carved from black crystal. He looked at it in amazement before he heard _**"If you ever decide to join, call me...you'll know what to do." **_

When Timmy looked back up he didn't even have time to shout out before Dominique the monster and his godparents were gone, their voice floated through the air since both of them had called out to him, disappeared in a cloud of darkness. The warm place near his heart that Cosmo and Wanda had filled up now was void and completely cold. He couldn't feel his connection with Cosmo at all. It left him feeling incomplete and totally vunerable as he felt tears well in his eyes. His knees buckled from underneath him and he was sent crashing to the ground. Damion walked over to him and was about to help him up when both of them heard a terrifying painful scream.

_**"ATSU!!!" **_

Damion gasped as he recognized the voice to be Kato of the Twins. He looked down and sure enough Timmy had it as well. He stood up and they both began running towards where Kato's voice had come from. They ran through numerous of gardens before they finally reached a small one filled with dying flowers. The male Oracle Twin was on knees his pale white hair covering his face, his clothes were torn but if he showed no sign of wounding. Damion ran over to him as Timmy stayed behind.

Just when Damion was about to reach for him Kato let out a another terrifying scream _**"ATSU!!!"**_ which made both Timmy and Damion jumped back. **"Kato, what happened?!" **yelled Damion grabbing onto the twin and turning him around to face them. He gasped when he saw Kato's face. It was twisted in agony, his eyes were so wide with fright that you couldn't almost see his pupils. But what Kato said frightened Damion even more _**"She took her! That...witch took my sister! She took Atsu! Her monster tore her away from me! I tried and she tried but nothing we did helped! The monster was invunerable to our powers! He ripped her away from me! And now SHE'S GONE!!!"**_

Kato tore away from Damion and sprinted out of the garden crying and screaming for his beloved sister. **"I can't believe it..."** Damion said in frightened awe. **"What did you expect?"** asked Timmy his eyes narrowing.

**"Timmy, this isn't the right time..."**

**"Right! Just like it wasn't the right time to save Cosmo!"**

**"Timmy..."**

**"He was my lifebond! My ****lifebond****! He means everything to me! And yet you let him be taken away by that...monster! And Kato just lost Atsu! How many more people have to suffer before you take action?!" **yelled Timmy, practically demanding a reaction.

But when Damion stood there speechless Timmy just sighed and asked to himself **"But what's the point in trying to get you to understand? The only way I'm gonna save Cosmo and Wanda is by myself!"**

**"Timmy!"**

**"Rakesh wants something in return for my god parents, and I'll give him anything he wants...including myself."**

**"Then your just gonna go ahead and join ****his**** side?!"**

**"Possibly!"**

**"The go ahead!!!"**

**"Fine!!!" **

**"Fine!!!"**

Damion watched as Timmy stormed out of the garden in the opposite direction of Kato's path. His anger disappeared completely when he saw Timmy vanish and he whispered aloud **"What have I done...?"**

**---------------------------**

Timmy stumbled through the mass of gardens and when he finally felt he was alone he raised the flute in front of his face. **'You'll know what to do...what the hell does that mean?!'** he thought. He brought the flute up to his chapped lips and drew a long breath and blew into the hole. He winced when a screeching sound emitted from the instrument but then he felt something stir in his veins and he felt suddenly something was almost controlling him.

This time when he exhaled a long string of beautiful dark notes floated in the air around him. His fingers moved on there own as the hypnotic melody carried out. Suddenly he heard soft clapping, he immediately stopped an turned around to come face to face with Dominique. _**"Beautiful work, my Prince. Have you come to a decision?"**_

Then the two words came again **"Take me..."**

And the last thing Timmy saw was pure unmistakable darkness and the sadistic smirk of the man who had captured his god parents.

----------------------

"So he went over to the Dark side?!?!?!" yelled Jeremiah, completely thrown off guard. He turned around to Serena before asking "Is it true they have cookies there?" Serena emitted a growl before kicking him hard in the shin. Lady Althaia gave out a sigh before gazing over to Damion, who had on a sullen look and asked desperately _"Damion,love, what were you thinking?!"_

Damion shook his head before replying **"I really...have ****no**** idea..."**

**--------------------------------**

Done with numbuh 13!!! Yay! I shall now wish all of you Happy Holidays! and please review! and tell me what you think of the chapter. Will Timmy join Rakesh's evil plan? Will he betray everyone he loves? Or will Uncle Damion come and save the day? Find out next time!!!**  
**


	15. 14:The Light of His Shadows

**Chapter 14: The Light of His Shadows**

**---------------------------- **

When Timmy opened his eyes all he saw was white.

He blinked a few times before confirming that he was indeed surrounded by a white wasteland. When he sat up he expected soreness and pain but instead he felt nothing. One one of his hands grabbed at the white gravel beneath his body. He brought up a stone to his face and turned it in his hands. He had expected the stone to be cool against his skin but his nerves sent no feelings to his brain. Touching the stone was like touching thin air.

He dropped the stone hearing the crack echo through the endless valley of white. He slowly stood up glancing around. He dusted his hands off on his jeans, still feeling nothing, and began turning around, taking in the landscape. All around him was a endless white wasteland with no sign of life. He continued turning, still confused about where he was, until something caught his attention.

A long ways away from him was a black cloud on the horizon. It was huge even from a distance, purple lightning struck out randomly from it. It didn't seem like it was growing or shrinking. He squinted his eyes trying to see if he could make anything out of it. But seeing nothing else out of the ordinary, Timmy closed his eyes sighing in defeat while whispering into the silence "Where the hell am I?"

_"Your own unconscious mind, my Prince."_

He gasped a little at the unexpected voice, his eyes popped open and he turned around, with his back to the cloud to see a familair pale woman sitting upon the white ground. Just like in his dream, she had snow white hair that flowed past her middle and was strewn onto the ground. She wore a white dress against her pale skin. If it wasn't for her amazing bright yellow eyes she would've been completely invisible. He was astonished at her presence, and he watched as she softly smiled towards him. His breath was caught in his throat as memories of the dream drifted through his mind "Y-Your..."

_"My name is Althaia" _she said _"My Warriors call me Lady Althaia, though sometimes I prefer for them not to."_

Timmy took a hesitant step towards her, he then saw that around her was a small patch of grass that had grown out of nowhere. He watched as a single rose grew from the grass and bud into a beautiful blood red. She plucked it carefully and brought it to her face and inhale deeply.

"Your the woman who comforted me in the graveyard 7 years ago..." Timmy said watching her smile grow.

_"Yes, I am the one who cleared your mind of your grief and despair."_

When she said nothing more he took another hesitant step toward her "Where are we again?"

She looked at him with her bright yellow eyes and chuckled softly before plainly saying _"We are in your unconscious mind. I seeke to talk with you before your meeting with Rakesh. There are many things that you do not understand about your destiny and I am hoping I will shed some...__**light**__ upon the situation."_

She gestured for him to come closer to her and he began walking towards her until he saw a small child resting in her lap covered by a small white blanket. He stared at the small bundle, completely confused. He kneeled down in front of her, his knees unfeeling to the soft grass beneath him. He leaned towards her, transfixed by the bundle in her lap. One of her pale hands glided down upon the white blanket and pushed some of it away so she could stroke the soft burnette hair. He let out a small breath as his brain registered that he knew this child.

"It's..." he watched the small child sigh and turn in her lap. The child's brown hair laid softly over the closed eyes, which he was sure held sapphire colored pupils. Timmy placed his own hand upon the child's cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off the skin. The child stirred slightly at his touch and mumbled a word that sounded alot like "Uncle..."

"It's me..." Timmy whispered.

The child was the exact copy of what he had looked liked at the age of 5. Timmy let out a whisper "How..."

_"This child is your innocence and purity that is still present within your mind and soul. He represents the light that still inhabits your conscious."_Althaia said smiling towards the small child.

_**"My light?"**_

_"As the Chosen One your Light is purer than most I have ever met. This child is the only reason why you have not been consumed by the darking waging in your soul."_

Timmy drew back his han an turned around towards the black cloud still stationary on the horizon. _**"The darkness?" **_Suddenly both heard a loud dark scream emit from the depths of the darkness. The scream made the hairs on Timmy's neck stand on end. It made shivers go down his spine, as the sound echoed through the lifeless wasteland. The child lying in Althaia's lap stirred slightly at the sound but was soon hushed by the soothing hand that caressed his hair.

"What was...?"

_"I do not have much more time" _Althaia interrupted him suddenly urgent. Timmy turned back to her surprised to see her smile had turned to a grim frown. She made sure the child was secure in her arms before she stood up from the grass. She caught his gaze and held it firmly. _"Rakesh will tell you lies, my Prince. He will twist the truths of your destiny in order to gain your trust and loyalty. Even then if you refuse, he will not give up on you."_

"What does he want from me?!" yelled Timmy frantically. The more Althaia talked the more screaming and pounding emitted from the cloud of darkness. Althaia got even closer to him, her nose almost touching his. Her hand was placed under his chin so he couldn't look away.

_"Remember why you are there, my Prince! What is you reason for seeking his attention?"_she whispered.

"I-I want my godparents back...I want my lifebond back!" yelled Timmy while the sound of screaming grew even louder.

Then suddenly the screaming stopped altogether. He tried to turn his head but her hand stopped him _"Then remember your place upon the throne of Darkness, remember that Rakesh is a master of the mind, body, and soul. He will use the promise of your lifebond to control you. He will use your deepest, darkest fears against you. But all shall not be lost if you will it. My Prince, in order to achieve your __**true**__ destiny, answer yourself this..." _

Timmy heard the screaming come again and sounds of chains breaking and stone crushing then he heard Althaia's voice as clear as if she were talking into his ear.

_"What would you do for them?"_

_**"What?"**_

_"What are you willing to do in order to get them back?"_

Without looking backwards, Timmy knew something bad was about to happen. He felt the air grow cold, he saw the white sky darken. The ground then shook violently, the only reason he wasn't sent to ground was Althaia. Her eyes had grown wide with fear and dread. He other hand clutched at the child in her arms, whom had woken up and was now on the verge of tears.

_**"I-I..."**_ Timmy stuttered _**"I don't understand the question!" **_He then pulled free of her grasp and turned around to see that the cloud of darkness had grown considerably. More lightning struck, more screams filled the air Suddenly he felt Althaia's breath on his neck. He stared blankly at the darkness before hearing Althaia yell _"You are the Chosen One, You are the Prince of Darkness, The Warrior of Death, but most important, above all else..."_

Timmy's eyes widened when he saw a tall, dark, monstrous figure step out of the darkness...

_"You are the Ultimate Sacrifice..."_

Timmy watched as a pair of long legs stepped out. It's feet were long black claws that scarred the ground where it stood. The things hands had even longer talons that looked as if they could cut through steel like butter.

_"Just as you have the purest soul..."_

The monsters skin was black, most of the torso was covered in a black armor that was splattered with a dark red. Though the body was of a monster like no other he had seen before, the head was that of a human...or part human anyway. For the skin was a flawless black, the eyes were a dark blood red, but where there should've been white was more black. The teeth look to be as long as human fingers and sharp enough to rip through any flesh, bone, or armor. A mass amount of black hair was on its head, some of its long bangs fell in its face.

_"You also have on of darkest..."_

Though Timmy had never seen anything like it in his life or dreams he still felt a familaitrity towards it. The face, though darkly demented, was strangely like his own. Timmy looked around at the scared child in Althaia's arms and silently thought _**'My light...'**_ Then his attention was drawn back towards the monster. He then noticed the chains wrapped around it's wrists, ankles and torso. The monster tried to step forward, the chains straining to keep it imprisoned. It scowled and gave out a thundering roar as if it would help him escape.

_**"My darkness..."**_ Timmy's heart grew cold with fear as he continued staring at the monster that supposedly lay inside of him. Althaia then whispered into his ear _"Rakesh will try and release this monster that lies in you. He will try to gain your love. But you must harden your heart towards him. He is unable to love anyone or anything. No matter how many times he may say it, he holds no love for you. Only lust for your power."_

_**"My power..."**_ Timmy said in a strange awe, still staring at his darkness. Suddenly he was turned around by force towards Althaia, she exclaimed _"Do not fall into his trap, my Prince. Let the love between you and lifebond never falter. Make sure you never doubt your lifebond and treasure every moment you have with him. Cosmo's bond with you is a strong and powerful and is filled with nothing but your pure love for each other but Rakesh holds a blood bond with you. A blood bond is not as powerful as a lifebond and not nearly as effective but it will entice you. These tow bonds will battle inside of you, but you must make sure that your lifebond triumphs. Rakesh will only bring you more pain!"_

With another roar echoing through the valley, Timmy turned his head and saw with fright that his darkness was slowly breaking the chains that held him to his prison. He then heard Althaia tell him _"Damion and I shall do whatever it takes to get back your god parents, but you need to first escape from Rakesh's castle and return to us so we can train and protect you. Just as Rakesh is in need of you...Damion needs you just as well."_

_**"Damion?"**_

_"You may not understand the reasons of his doing now, but Damion does love you more than you know. I shall keep your light as protected as I can but only __you__ can fight off the shadows."_

Then before Timmy could respond Althaia disappeared with the child and left Timmy alone.

With a final jerk, the last of the chains fell harmlessly to the ground. Timmy's heartbeat quickened with fear as the darkness flexed its claws, relishing the feeling of being free. Then the blood red eyes gazed at his own. Within a second it attacked.

Timmy's eyes widened as the claws of the darkness came at him in inhuman speed. Somehow he was able to jump out of the way just in time, the claws smashing the ground where he had been just a second ago. Timmy watched as the darkness let out a groan as long spikes protruded from its back. But then he saw the spikes weren't spikes at all. With a grunt, two enormous black feathered wings sprouted, a black liquid falling from its tips.

Within a second the darkness' attention went back to him. It flapped its wings experimentally then it leaped at him with it's claws held high...

There wasn't anything he could do. His body was frozen in fear. His heart pounding so hard it hurt. His own blood red eyes staring at the monster attacking. His breathing was short and ragged. Then his body responded in the only way it could. Timmy clenched his eyes shut and threw his arms up around his face in a weak defense.

He had expected pain. He expected fangs and claws ripping his flesh. He expected blood and the breaking of bone. He expected **death**.

But he did not expect to be pushed down hard upon the ground, a cool metal feeling in his hands and a pressure trying to push down on him.

Timmy slowly opened his eyes to find the darkness completely on top of him. Its eyes glaring down at him, it's fangs and claws inches away from his face. The only thing that seemed to be stopping it was the long scythe that had magically appeared in his hands. The claws tried to swipe at him but the flawless black metal held it back.

His arms then started hurting. The exhaustion from holding back the darkness made his arms shake in fatigue. He bit back a groan as he felt beads of sweat roll down his face. Every second the darkness got closer and just when he started thinking of giving up, he heard a dark husky voice whisper into his ear. It sounded darker than Rakesh's, but yet kinder than Damion's...

_**"Tame the shadows, my Prince."**_

Then with strength he did not know he possessed, Timmy pushed up on the scythe and then flung the darkness off of him, letting it crash into the ground a few feet beside him. He stood up, still breathing hard, with sweat still rolling down his neck. He grasped the scythe tightly in his hands. He looked down to see inscriptions of a language he didn't recognize running along the staff imbedded in the metal. The scythe blade was as long as both of his arms put together, it was a light black that gleamed in the dim light with a dark red ruby encrusted at the tip of the weapon.

When his attention drew away from the strange weapon in his hands, he sent a glare towards the dark being that was slowly getting up from the ground. He gripped the scythe tighter and positioned himself into a fighting stance. But the darkness, instead of attacking, gave Timmy a small nod of approval before bowing and disappearing amongst the shadows.

A loud clapping echoed through Timmy's ears and when he turned around he met a strange cloaked person(AN/ and the audience is thinking 'Not another one!!!). When it spoke, he realized it was the same voice who had urged him on during the fight with his dark side.

_**"Congratulations, my Prince. It seems Damion chose right when he chose you. I look forward to your progress. I'm sure you shall become a great Warrior of the Darkness."**_

_**"Who are you?!"**_demanded Timmy _**"Are you one of Rakesh's minions?!"**_

A dark chuckle emitted from the hidden face _**"I am not a minion of Rakesh nor am I an ally of Damion. I am more like Atsu and Kato. I pick no sides."**_

_**"What's your name?!"**_

Another chuckle _**"I have no name."**_

_**"What are you then?"**_

_**"A friend, my Prince..."**_

Timmy looked down to see numerous black shadows crawling up from the ground beneath his feet trying to pull him down. Suddenly the cloaked man was right in front of him. The man lifted a gloved hand in front of his face pointing it at Timmy while whispering...

_**"Your friend from the shadows..."**_

_**---------------------------**_

Timmy woke up with a start. He sat bolt upright, his eyes wide with fear. Sweat still rolling down his neck and face.

"Finally your awake, my Prince. You didn't think you'd sleep all day and night now did you?

Timmy's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and he saw the form of the red haired Dominique appear. He asked "Where...?"

"Castle of Ciardha, my Prince" answered Dominique "This castle is the main fortress for Rakesh and his elite Warriors."

"How...?"

"I put a sleeping spell on you. Humans do not do so well when traveling through Dark portals so I figured it would be best if you slept through it."

And before Timmy could ask his other question, Dominique answered it, completely reading his mind "You've only been asleep for a few hours."

"I see..." Timmy said as he looked around the small room.

The walls were covered in a red velvet. The bed on which Timmy was laying on was covered with the same material. Nothing else was present in the room. The bed, Dominique and Timmy himself were the only actual things in there.

Then Dominique spoke again "You clothes are covered in sweat and grime. My Master has brought suitable clothing for you to wear when you meet with him."

Timmy noticed for the first time the stack of black clothing at the end of the bed. And without warning Dominique turned his back to him saying "I will wait for you in the hallway, but I must warn you that my Master does hates to wait."Dominique then walked over, opened the door, stepped through, then closed it behind him, leaving Timmy alone.

Timmy thought about escaping like Althaia had told him to do but the thought of Cosmo and Wanda being here with him was too much for him to lose. Besides, what was the chance he was ever gonna get out of there without help from the outside. So he grabbed the clothing and stripped of his own. When he put on the new clothing, a black V-neck shirt and a pair of comfortable black pants, he traveled to the door. His feet laid bare against the soft carpet as he walked. He then opened the door not to surprised at Dominique standing right in front of him.

With the deadly air around him vanishing as he bowed before him, Dominique said "My Master awaits for your presence. Let us not make him wait any longer."

-------------------

Okay, I'm terribly sorry that this short chapter has taken so long to get on, but here it is and I promise that I will the next one up as quickly as possible. Dont forget to review and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	16. 15:Of Blood Bonding and Life Bonding

**Chapter 15:Of Blood Bonding and Life Bonding**

Timmy and Dominique continued to walk through long hallways saying nothing to each other. Timmy constantly reminded himself that this was the man who had kidnapped his god parents, but maybe he was only acting on orders. Damion had tried to explain to him about how this man was a master of torture. Timmy could feel a dark aura pulsing from him, but he couldn't yet see how this could be a man who was described as a monster.

Several moments later, they entered a large ballroom. They were about to climb the staircase when Timmy noticed the six black clad men stood guard around the room, two stationed at each door including the one he and Dominique had gone through. Dominique stepped ahead of Timmy "Watch him." he ordered the two closest men, and all the sentries nodded their heads.

When he stepped out of the room, Timmy took a look around the room. Experimentally he took a few steps to the right. Each of the guards heads swiveled slightly to follow him. He then stepped to the left, with the same results. Then Timmy had an overwhelming compulsion to dance a little and see if they copied that too. But just then a door opened to admit a shadowy figure.

Though the slivers of lights spilling in distorted his vision, Timmy could tell from the scent that it was a woman, a powerful one as well. Her dyed red bangs dangeled in her face. Her body was lean and muscular, her mahogany eyes gleaming in the light. One of the guards reached out as if to revent her from entering, but she raised her hands and he inexplicably dropped his arm. A tremor of fear seemed to go through all of the sentries. It was as tangible as a tidal wave crashing over his head.

They were afraid of her.

She crossed the room slowly and waved a hand at the darkness. "Illuminate," she commanded, and light flooded the room. Timmy had to force himself not to retreat as she advanced. "Nice trick" he said, trying to keep his cool "I prefer the clapper, but to each his own, I suppose."

"I can't remember where I picked it up, but it's handy" she said casually "Not as useful as my other ones."

She then walked in a wide circle around him saying "So you lived. You should consider yourself lucky. Most people who have their powers blasted open, like you, doesn't survive to see the next day. I would have thought there was a lesson in that experience."

Timmy slowly shrugged "Maybe I'm a slow learner."

"Really? Then perhaps you need a visual aide." She waved her hand again and mumbled a long command in a language he didn't recognize. Cosmo and Wanda's lifeless bodies appeared on the floor, their blood in a dark pool around them. The sight stole away Timmy's breath. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Because they weren't dead, and he knew it. 'This is just a trick' he told himself 'Don't let it rattle you!'

The vision then evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. The woman laughed like a child with a new toy "You bought that? For a human, you're not very bright."

Anger rose in Timmy. His blood boiled and he felt the change come over him. He rounded on her quickly and for a moment he thought he saw fear in her eyes, but she stood her ground and didn't utter a noise when he tackled her to the floor. Timmy felt the want to rip her throat out, slowly killing her. The thought of her harming the most important people in his life made him insane with rage.

A series of loud claps interrupted him before he could deliver a blow. Timmy looked up and the woman kicked him away with more force than he would've expected. Rakesh himself strode towards them. His black hair still long enough to fall almost to the floor. He wore an ancient looking brocade robe the color of blood and his bare feet peeked out below the hem.

Timmy's breath was caught in his throat again. There was the same beautiful, terrifying, monster that had attacked him, controlled him and had made him kill all those innocent people. His face was still young and handsome. Only his charcoal black eyes hinted at his true nature. That, and his facial expression cause he looked furious.

**"If you don't want to be the next meal on my table, you won't harm him again"** he warned her in a deep, sophisticated voice. But he didn't spare her a glance as he approached Timmy. His every step resonated with predatory grace. A tremor surged through Timmy's body as their gazes connected. A smirk of satisfaction twisted his lips as he reached out a hand to pull him to his feet.

**"Isis..."** he whispered threateningly, she whimpered pathetically. Rakesh turned and pointed one finger in her direction. The deadly sharp nail gleamed in the light, manicured to elegant perfection. **"Get out!"** he shouted and she scrambled to her feet, running from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

**"Disobedience, you'll find is the one thing I cannot tolerate from my Warriors." **Rakesh said, turning to Timmy with an apologetic shrug. **"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm..."**

"We've met before." Timmy said sternly.

Rakesh arched an exquisitely sculpted brow **"Have we?"**

With lightning fast precision Rakesh pinned Timmy against his chest. Timmy felt his veins burning at the physical contact and held himself absolutely still, afraid that at any moment he would writhe against him shamelessly like a cat in the heat. This had to be the blood bond Althaia talked about. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

Rakesh leaned against the youngers cheek and sniffed. Timmy heard the blood singing in the man's veins, compelling him not to struggle. Later on Timmy would say he could not have told he would have wanted to escape even if he could.

**"Timmy Turner. My lovely, beautiful Prince. I apoligize deeply for not recognizing you." **His voice was a rich, awes whisper in his ear **"You're even more handsome than I had remembered."**

With no hesitation, Rakesh ran his hands up and down the small arms. Timmy trembled beneath his touch. His knees buckled and he sagged backwards relying on the others strength to keep him up. Now Timmy knew why Althaia had thought of the bond in such absolute terms. It was better than love, better than success. The bond filled the empty spaces in his heart where Cosmo's love had been.

**"My Prince of Darkness, the cards suggested that I had a surprise coming. I had no idea it would be so...enticing." **Rakesh then pushed his pelvis against Timmy's backside, his length was slowly becoming erect and it strained through the robe. His fingertips brushed the back of his hand and he laced his fingers with the youngers.

A dizzying buzz forced Timmy's eyes closed, and he was overwhelmed with the unpleasant sensation of rushing rapidly forward. He forced his eyes open and his vision swam. When it cleared the room was gone. Instead he saw the hospital hallway and his own panicked expression. He was inside Rakesh's body as he stood solemly on the cold floor. He saw himself staring in abject horror at the man before him.

Timmy jerked his hand from the others and found himself in his own body, in the present time.

**"My very own angel of mercy..." **Timmy then felt a surprisingly hot tongue against his neck **"You tasted so good."**

Suddenly the memory of the demon who had killed and slaughtered the people in the hospital broke through. The claws that had ripped so much flesh. The sadistic eyes staring down as he had cowered, unable to defend himself. With strength unknown, Timmy broke free yelling _**"Get away from me!"**_

Rakesh folded his arms across his chest, a smirk displayed on his face** "You have fire in you. I'll have so much fun with that."**

From his perversely satisfied tone, Timmy could tell it wasn't good, clean type fun he spoke of. "I'm not interested" said Timmy "Which reminds me, capturing my god parents, including my **lifebond **isn't exactly a way to into a person's heart."

**"I suppose not" **Rakesh agreed with a frown, closing the distance between them **"I feel the more effective route is directly through the rib cage..."**

_**"What do you want?!" **_Timmy demanded.

Looping his arms around Timmy's waist, Rakesh drew him closer **"You came to me, Timmy. It seems you are the one who desires something."**

Rakesh then nuzzled Timmy's neck, rubbing his lips across the scar there. Timmy closed his eyes, too willing to give into the sensations coursing through his veins "I want answers."

**"Yet you haven't asked any questions" ** His teeth grazed against Timmy's sensitive skin **"But you don't really want to talk."**

_**"Yes I do"**_ Timmy insisted, trying to pull away from him but Rakesh held him fast **"Your body tells me something entirely different. You want me. I can smell it on you."**

Timmy ground his teeth together _**"It's the blodd bond. If you were any other guy, I'd have punched you by now."**_

**"And if you were any other human, you'd be dead by now" **though despite his menacing words, he let him go **"I slept quite late this evening and I haven't had any breakfast. Would you care to join me?"**

"Will you answer my questions?"

**"That depends on what you ask, but yes Timmy. I will give you the answers you've so bravely sought." **Rakesh held out his hand for Timmy's and the younger bit his lip, considering his offer. Was this a trap? A trick? He practically knew that he was coming. Would there have been enough time to plan something devious? At best he'd spend an uncomfortable meal trying to fight the effects of the blood bond, but still get a better understanding of what had happened to him. At worst...well he guessed he'd just have to wing it. Timmy slipped his hand into the others and let him lead him to another room.

The dining room was large and windowless. It was more ostentatious than the ballroom, if that were possible. Dark wood paneling covered the walls abd the only light came from candles held in ornate silver sconces.

Rakesh pulled out a chair from the long dining table and motioned for him to sit. Then he sat at his right, at the head of the table. The table itself was long enough for 20 people, but it was only set for 2. Crystal wineglasses took the place of plates. The largest covered platter that Timmy had ever seen dominated the center of the table. Timmy began to wonder who he'd planned on sharing his meal with before he arrived.

**"Dominique." **Rakesh replied to his thought as he gracefully smoothed a napkin over his lap. A dainty crystal bell lay by his left hand and he rang it. It unnerved Timmy that he could read his private thoughts so easily. A distinguished looking black butler entered, followed by two of the guards. The butler reached for the shining silver dome over the platter and hesitated at the sight of Timmy. One of the guards made a noise. The butler glared at them and whisked away the cover.

"Your breakfast, sir." he said, a look of distaste on his agelined features.

The nude body of a young woman lay on the platter. She was obviously dead. Her blank eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling, one hand propped limply on her breast. Her other arm stretched high above her head, mimicking the curve of the platter. Someone had even thought to garnish her with rose petals. The woman was displayed beautifully before them like a Renaissance goddess. Timmy was horrified. This woman was dead, her remains exploited for aesthetic purposes.

To please the man sitting beside him.

The terror he should've felt from his presence fought to the surface, then was quickly drowned once again by the blood bond. Despite all the harm Rakesh had done to him, it seemed absurd that he would ever hurt him again. Timmy caught himself yearning to touch him, desperate for the security of a physical connection, but he squashed the feeling down.

_**He's a monster. A murderer. Your stronger than this!**_

**"Thank you, Alfred, that will be all" **Rakesh said with a polite nod.

The butler and guards departed. Rakesh stood and reached for Timmy's glass. He lifted the dead girls arm and flicked his razor sharp fingernails across her wrist. Dark red blood poured from the wound into the glass. She hadn't been dead for long. The calm manner in which he handled the corpse made it seem perfectly normal to be dining off a dead body. Timmy stopped reminding himself to be horrified. What good would it do? And he began concentrating on the questions he wanted anwers to.

Rakesh then filled his own glass next and lifted it to his nose, savoring the scent. Timmy blatantly ignored his glass, though he didn't seem to mind. **"Now, what were we talking about?" **Rakesh asked as he sat again.

"You mentioned Dominique. Were you reading my mind?"

Rakesh drank deeply from his glass, then dabbed his lips with his napkin. **"Of course. You had wondered who I was going to dine with since the table is set for two. Dominique sometimes likes to consume human blood and I indulge him."**

"Vampire, much?" Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow. But as he expected, Rakesh shook his head **"None of us are true vampires though some like you and I have characteristics of one."**

"Me?"

**"You did feel the need to drink blood at that night in the hospital. You felt the want and the hunger. You must remember Timmy that not every being who yearns for blood is not immediately classified as a vampire. Most Dark Warriors feel the hunger and even some anti-fairies do as well."**

When Timmy said nothing he continued **"Dominique is my right hand man. He is very loyal and respectful, but I would never give him the powers that you do. He's not...special? I suppose that is the word for it."**

"And I am?"

**"Of course Timmy! You and I share a blood bond like no other. You are ten times more precious to me than Dominique."**

"Somehow I doubt that" stated Timmy.

Rakesh chuckled **"Believe what you wish. But you ****are**** special."**

**ce **

"Why am I so special?"

Sighing heavily, Rakesh leaned back in his chair. He studied Timmy for a long moment before speaking again **"You have my blood, Timmy. Even if I didn't intend to share it with you, it still flows through your veins. It makes you precious to me."**

Timmy glared at him _**"You attacked me, took over my body and killed all those people at the hospital **__**using**__** my body. Was I precious to you then?"**_

Rakesh then raised his hand to stop the confront **"Please excuse me. These damned eyes, they dry out so quickly."**

He then lifted a small knife and plunge it into his right eye. The organ fell to the table with a soft, squishy sound and flattened. Rakesh leaned over the face of the dead girl and carve out one of her eyes. When he'd inserted his replacement, the dreamy look in the eye disappeared and was replaced by the same charcoal black that matched his other eye. When that was done he free the second eye from the corpse and dropped it into his glass. It sank to the bottom like an olive in a martini.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" muttered Timmy trying desperately to look at something other than there.

**"I had two perfectly good eyes before I returned to this part of the Dark territory. Fresh ones are hard to come by, and they wear out before you've gotten much use from them."**

"Really? How does it work?" Timmy asked, curiosity taking over.

**"I don't know" **Rakesh blinked a few times, as though he'd just put in new contact lenses. A thin line of blood ran like a tear down his cheek **"I'm assuming it has something to do with the regenerative humors in our blood."**

"Does it work with other body parts? Limbs? What about teeth?"

**"It mostly depends on how powerful of a Warrior you are. A rookie Warrior could die like any other human being. With a twist of a spine or a slash on the abdomen. But people like you and I have enough power to heal our entire body with no struggle whatsoever. But you must also realize, I understand your thirst for knowledge but there are questions even the blasted Oracle Twins can't answer."**

Rakesh sipped from his glass. The eye inside rolled around to stare directly at Timmy.

"Yeah I'm gonna barf..." muttered Timmy under his breath.

Rakesh either didn't notice or didn't care **"I'll have the servants prepare your room, but I fear it won't be ready till dawn. You can stay with me tonight. I'm sure we can find some engaging activity to fill the boring daylight hours."**

"Whoa, whoa" Timmy waved his hands in front of him as though he were signaling a plane "I'm not staying."

Not that he wasn't tempted. The blood bond was incredible, despite the fact he'd just watched him pick over a ead body as if it were a rotissene chicken. But he had come there for information and his god parents, not a unfathomably dirty one night stand.

Rakesh's expression darkened **"I thought you wanted your god parents back. Surely you'll stay for them?"**

"Though grudgingly, I have other options. Did you kidnap them just so you could have me?"

**"Dominique is the one who kidnapped them. Though he was indeed following direct orders given by me. The only way for you to get them back is to give your loyalty to me. And the least I can do is offer you a place to stay...and a few amusements" **He reached across the table to stroke the younger one's hand.

Timmy rolled his eyes "That's a lovely sentiment, but my Uncle will want to make sure I'm okay before I choose any life changing decisions."

**"Damion?"** Rakesh's rich laughter filled the dining room **"He'd love to cage me up somewhere and let me die slowly."**

"Well you don't think much of him" Timmy stated.

**"No, I don't. I've longed for a companion for years, but because of the so called King of Darkness and his restrictions I have been unable to retain any of the people I've sired myself."**

Rakesh stood moved behind Timmy, placing his long fingers on his shoulers. **"Fate has put us in a unique situation. Why not come to an arrangement that will be beneficial for both of us? You become the companion I've been seeking and I'll let your god parents go free, without a scratch. And with an added bonus, I'll teach you to use the full extent of your power. Power that Damion and Althaia will deny you."**

"What kind of power?"

Rakesh then smiled like a used car salesman **"The power to rule, of course. The power that the Prince of Darkness deserves. The power over life and death and the strength to wield it to your advantage."**

A pang of longing washed over Timmy like a wave. Shaking his head he said "I was never afraid of death before. I was perfectly content with the two most impotant people in my life. Why should I believe you? I don't know you that well. You might just kill me."

**"Hmm you sound like everyone else who just happens to roam into my castle. I'm not generally regarded as someone you could trust."**

Timmy looked over the dead body once again "No kidding?"

Rakesh then knelt beside him **"Search your heart, Timmy. I have faith you'll make the right choice."**

_**'Some choice'**_ thought Timmy. On one hand he could leave and go back to his lying Uncle and being training for a war that might not ever come and never see Cosmo an Wanda ever again. On the other hand he could gain the information he needed, he'd be able to see his god parents again maybe even stay with them, along with enormous power and all he had to do was become a little man whore to a evil, vampiric, Master of Darkness.

_**'Perfect...'**_

"Okay, let's say I agree to stay. I hope you don't expect me to call you Master or anything like that, cause then you'll be sorely disappointed."

**"You might surprise yourself, Timmy. I can make you do things you've never imagined."**

Timmy clenched his fists so hard that his nails began to slash his palms. Rakesh then pulled Timmy out of the chair, slipping his hands beneath his shirt. Timmy silently gasped at the feel of the warm flesh upon his own. _**'It's the blood bond' **_he reminded himself as a wave of pleasure buckled his knees _**'He doesn't have any real control on you.'**_

**"Don't I?" **The phantom desire that had assaulted him was replaced by a hot, eletric shiver as the warm fingers grazed against his chest, closing in around his nipples. Rakesh snickered at his soft moan **"I'm not using the blood bond now, Timmy."**

Timmy writhed away, though his flesh cried out to be touched _**"Let's get something straight. I came here to make good on a bargain. This, you touching me, wasn't in the terms Dominique explained."**_

**"I bet I'll change you mind before long" **Rakesh said with a smirk **"In the meantime, let me show you around."**

Walking out of the dinner hall, they entered a corridor. Long windows cast silvery squares of moonlight on the floor. Through the darkness Timmy saw a painting on the wall that depicted the grim shape of a giant clutching a headless corpse. "Is that...Goya?" Timmy asked. While his subjects were gory, he knew an original work by Goya was priceless. With a house like this, his decaent clothing, and round the clock security, Timmy supposed he could've wounded up with a worse sire.

**"You know your art, Timmy. Very good." **Rakesh let out a melancholy sigh **"It's only a copy. The real one hangs in the human world, a place called Prado, despite my numerous attempts to purchase it."**

"Well it's a really good copy." Timmy reached out to touch the surface of the painting but Rakesh caught his wrist with an apologetic smile. **"Please don't touch. A number of years ago, I had a pet of exceptional talen. He's also responsible for the bacchanalian orgy depicted on the walls of my bedroom." **Rakesh's thumb stroked the nearly translucent flesh beneath the cuff of the black sleeve sending a shiver up Timmy's arm **"Perhaps you'd like to see that next?"**

Timmy jerked his arm away _**"Let's not press our luck now."**_

Rakesh chuckled and slipped his arm through Timmy's **"This way."**

At the end of the hallway were large double doors. They opened to reveal the kitchen where the huge, industrial stoves were cold. Pats and pans hung gleaming from the ceiling. The only person present in the room was the elderly black butler, who watched them intently as they entered.

"How can you afford all this?" Timmy asked as they passed through the room.

**"Good evening, Alfred" **Rakesh said casually, as though he didn't notice the mans apparent animosity. Rakesh then turne to Timmy and replied **"I've killed some very wealthy people in my time, and invested the profit wisely. Your room will be in the family quarters, of course, but we'll go through the servants area first so you'll know where everything is."**

The servants quarters were made up of two narrow hallways that were crammed with small rooms. The second hallway was guarded by sentries armed with pistols. Timmy had thought they'd pass them as they had all the household staff so far but Rakesh stopped **"Gentlemen, this is Timmy Turner. I'm granting him full privilege to the cattle any time he wishes. Please pass the word along."**

"Yes, sir." the guards said in unision as they stepped aside to admit them.

"Cattle?" Timmy asked, he didn't like the sound of it.

**"Pets, if you prefer. They're humans that live here so I and my Warriors can feed."**

Most of the rooms they walked by had their doors closed. The few rooms with opened doors were unoccupied, with two small beds in each with a night stand between them. Dark squares stood out on the faded wall paper, as though posters or other decorations had hung there and were only recently taken down. A door opened, and a skinny, pale girl with dark rings beneath her eyes exited. She smiled nervously at Rakesh, and kept glancing at Timmy as she spoke "Hello, Master."

**"Good evening. Amy is it?" **He reached for her, taking her chin in his hand to tilt her head to the side. Faded fang marks stood out against the thin skin.

"Cami..." Her voice was barely audible as his fingers curled around the balk of her thin neck.

**"Oh yes. Cami. I'm sorry. So many names to remember lately." **Rakesh said more to Timmy than her **"Cami, dear, how long has it been since I've sent for you?"**

"A week..." she looked down at her hands "Was I...was I bad at it?"

Timmy wanted to shrink into the wall, to become completely invisible an spare her the embarrassment of this conversation, but she didn't seem to care that he was there at all.

**"No, no. I've just been busy with...other things." **As he spoke, Rakesh discreetly laced his fingers with Timmy's, pulling him into his own memory. His vision clouded, and he stared down into Cami's terrified face from Rakesh's eyes. She struggled not to cry as he moved inside her. His stomach turned at the feeling of her young limbs and barely matured body beneath his. He pulled his hand away.

Suddenly out of Rakesh's thoughts, Timmy returned to the present and saw Cami's face show the tentative beginning of a hopeful smile. "Today?"

**"That is, unless you feel slighted?" **Rakesh asked Timmy with a rueful grin. His voice invaded his head **'If you refuse me, I'll take her to my bed at night and she won't live to see the next sunset.'**

The girl looked at Timmy with something akin to jealousy and despair. He had no doubt that Rakesh would make good on his threat. He leaned close to his side and managed to say _**"It's my first night here. Wouldn't you rather spend it with me?" **_He concentrated as hard as he could, silently adding _**'You dick!'**_

A low laugh rumbled from his throat, and he spread his arms in a gesture of helplessness **"I'm sorry, Cami. The Prince has spoken. Perhaps you'll find company with one of my Warriors?"**

The girl pale further, her eyes filling with tears "Will they hurt me?"

**"Of course not. I wouldn't allow it." **He patted her on the head **"Run along now, I have to show Prince Timmy the rest of the castle."**

They exited the hallway and entered a small sitting room _**"You pervert!"**_ Timmy growled as soon as the door closed behind them _**"She's only a little girl!"**_

**"She's fourteen, just a year younger than my first wife and only a year younger than you when you became intimate with Cosmo."**

_**"This isn't the Dark Ages anymore!" **_Timmy seethed _**"There are rules! Plus I didn't become **__**intimate**__** with Cosmo until my 16th birthday. We **__**started**__** our relationship when I became 13."**_

**"I find there is something beautiful in the forbidden."**

_**"Beautiful?" **_Timmy thoguht of the memory Rakesh had shown him, the way her knuckles had turned white as she'd gripped the bedsheets. _**"What about her parents? Her family? They're out there somewhere, looking for her and you're planning on killing her?!"**_

**"She's a runaway Timmy. Nearly all of my pets are. Now if they don't suit you, I wouldn't miss a few of my guards as long as you're discreet about it."**

_**"I'm not going to kill for blood. I'm not gonna kill at all. If I ever need blood I want a willing donor."**_

**"They are willing" **Rakesh said, pointing in the direction they had just come from.

_**"Willing to die?"**_

Rakesh nodded **"Willing to endure a little bit of discomfort for what I give them. I kill them eventually, but for a few days, maybe even weeks, they feel like they belong. Like someone wants them.Surely you know how precious that can be?"**

He did. As a child he had worked hard so his parents could be proud of him. He had strived for every sense of praise they could give him. But that need and strive had vanished when he was assigned his god parents and he finally felt like he belonged. He knew what poor Cami had been looking for. She had prostituted herself for love, or at least a shadow of it. She would never know the difference.

Timmy was infintely grateful that no one like Rakesh had come along when he was nine. He knew he would have been easy prey. He then felt a gentle probing at the edges of his thoughts and pushed away the taloned hand that rested on his arm. _**"Stop it."**_

They began to walk again, toward a heavily guarded wing he assumed contained Rakesh's room, and Timmy's. Timmy stopped and waited until Rakesh realized he didn't follow.

_**"I'm not going to sleep with you. I only agreed to spend the day with you so you wouldn't kill her."**_

**"I know. And I won't. ****Today****. Let me show you your room."**

The hallway was considerably wider than those in the servants wing, though only two rooms appeared to open onto double doors but they stood at the only other entrance.

**"Here we are" **Rakesh said, leaning closer to Timmy than was necessary to turn the knob. Ducking past him with the minimum of contact as possible, Timmy entered the room. The suite itself was larger than the whole of Timmy's house. The first room was a parlor filled of Edwardian furniture. A fire burned cheerfully in the over sized fireplace.

**"If you don't like the decor, it can be changed." **Rakesh walked around the room slowly. **"Isis tastes mirror my own somewhat, though I've never been able to stomach so much purple."**

Timmy had a ridiculous urge to thank him, but he pushed it aside "This was Isis' room?"

Rakesh lifted what looked like a Faborge music box from a plant stand by the window, frowning **"Yes, for awhile anyway."**

"Why'd ya kick her out?" asked Timmy, raising an eyebrow.

**"Truthfully? I didn't like having her so close. She could sometimes be a little jealous and monitored some of my actions." **Rakesh wound the mechanism of the box and an unrecognizable tune began to play **"Let me show you something."**

Rakesh walked to the small corner huton and slightly pulled on one of the shelves. The whole thing swung forward with ease. **"This leads to my chambers."**

Timmy stared at the door as if it were ignited dynamite _**"Any way we can wall that up?"**_

**"I prefer to have unhindered access to you" **He closed the secret passage **"But I'm sure you understand why I'd want to keep Isis elsewhere. Under heavy guard."**

_**'If I were him, I'd rather keep her in a different country' **_thought Timmy. Rakesh chuckled softly **"Her power is strong enough that I want to keep her near me. But I do fear how she'd wield a power like my own."**

Timmy snorted _**"Because your **__**so**__** moral."**_

**"Because I'm a realist."**

_**"Couldn't you just control her with the blood bond?" **_Timmy folded his arms across his chest _**"I mean since your so good at it."**_

**"Your delightful" **A wry smile formed on his lips **"Alas I'd rather not take the chance."**

_**"Well, I'm glad to know you're not a complete remorseless psychopath."**_

Rakesh sighed with theatrical weariness **"What you perceive as evil is only an acceptance of our true nature. I only do what I am built to do. That doesn't mean I'd want some complete nutcase steering the world toward doom."**

_**"And your not a nutcase?"**_

**"It depends on your definition of what a nutcase is..." **Rakesh raised his hand and Timmy trembled alternately wishing he would touch him and cursing himself for wanting to do so. When he dropped his hand, Timmy turned away from him in embarrassment.

**"I have some gifts for you in your bedroom."**

Though the last place he wanted to be with him was anywhere with a conveniant horizontal surface, Timmy went anyway. As he passed the open door, he noticed the key had been removed from the lock, the keyhole soldered closed. He had no way to keep Rakesh out should he decide to come courting in the middle of the night. As disgusting as he found Rakesh's predilection for small young girls, his repulsion just barely dampened the power of the blood bond. Timmy assured himself it was only the new vampiric side of his nature and that he' simply learn to ignore it. He had no intention of acting out any of his perverse fantasies.

The bed was huge, larger than any he had ever slept in, and was covered in a thick purple duvet with lace-trimmed edges. A moutnain of pillows was at the head of the bed, and a half canopy with curtains brushed the high ceiling. _**"This is like a fairy tale..." **_Timmy said, trailing his fingers over the soft bedspread. It was hard to imagine Isis curling up to sleep there.

Rakesh closed the door and leaned against it casually **"I'm glad you like it. Of course I hope you don't spend too much time in here. Look in the armoire."**

The large mahogany wardrobe was already stocked with clothes. Rich fabrics in every shade of black and red that Timmy had never imagined himself wearing crowded the space and when he opened the drawers he found a selection of gothic jewerly that would put any Hot Topic to shame. He nearly choked on surprise. He was so hypnotized by the sparkling rubies that he didn't notice that Rakesh had stepped behind him until his arms clung around the youngers waist. Timmy jumped, startled when he reached for a long black choker with a pear shaped ruby pendant.

_**"I've never had so many...liquid assets before." **_Timmy rasped as Rakesh lifted the choker to his throat.

Laughing, Rakesh brushed some hair aside **"Everything in this castle is yours." **He fastened the clasp, then smoothed the chain against Timmy's neck.

Timmy stepped away, immediately reaching to remove the choker _**"As long as I'm obediant, right?"**_

**"To a point" **Rakesh regarded him with a calculating stare **"I don't believe I'll have to press my will with you."**

A chill then began crawl up Timmy's spine _**"Why is that? Because your giving me expensive things?"**_

**"Because I don't want to create distance between us. You're an intelligent man. You'll realize soon enough that fighting your true nature is futile. When you do, I'll be there."**

Rakesh then put one arm companionably around Timmy's shoulder and stroked his neck with his long fingernails, tracing the scar there. Timmy's pulse quickened, but not from fear.

_**'Get it together Timmy. You've managed to resist him before. Stay focused."**_

**"Don't you love this carpet?" **Rakesh asked, pointing to the ornate rug beneath them. **"When they weave these they always put one intentional mistake in. Do you know why?"**

Timmy didn't answer.

**"Because only Allah can make perfection." **He sighed softly **"I've studied this one over and over and I've never been able to find the imperfection."**

_**"What's your point?"**_

**"The rug reminds me of you. You would be perfect, were it not for one minor flaw." **He tickled Timmy's ear with a long talon and he shivered.

_**"What's that?" **_Timmy asked.

Rakesh leaned in, his warm breath hissing in his ear **"****Your humanity****"**

Timmy sighed slowly _**"I can feel it. You want something from me. And it isn't a simple companionship." **_He ripped himself from the man and glared at him _**"Tell me the truth. What do you want?"**_

Rakesh studied Timmy for a long moment before sighing as well **"You are good, my Prince. Yes. There is something more I want."**

Timmy watched as Rakesh walked over to the bed and placed his hands on the velvet, stroking it **"I have lived for tens of thousands of years. In my time, I did indeed have a wife, but I have never truly loved anyone nor has anyone ever truly loved me. When my attempts to change the world failed back then, I fell into despair. I was put into a prison of suh Darkness that I could not escape. Thousands of years passed and I began to yearn for a companion. Within that prison I learned the secrets of the Darkness. I broke free and began rebuilding my army in secret. I reread the Scrolls of Time and learned that Masters of the Darkness, such as I, had to give up our humanity when we turned ourselves over to the Darkness. We had to give up our humanity, but more importantly we had to give up our ability to love. But my yearn had grown stronger over the years and I poured endless hours into reading the scrolls."**

**"It was then I learned of a so called 'Prince of Darkness'. A human male who would become the most powerful being ever been born. A glorious magnificent young man, whose love for his god parents would be beyond any before him...the love that I had yearned for so long."**

_**"What are you saying?"**_

**"I do want more than a companion. I want more than just a lover. I want to be whole, to be completed. I want..."**

_**"Yes?"**_

Without warning Rakesh disappeared and in the next second, before Timmy coul respond, he reappeared behind him, laced his arms around the boy and buried his head into the youngers shoulder. In an instant Timmy felt Rakesh's emotions come pouring in. His despair and grief over flowed him. His nerves burned aflame as the blood bond heightened to an extreme. He felt his yearning, his desire for...

Timmy gasped in a silent moan as Rakesh pulled down the collar of his sweater and ran his tongue along his neck **"I want to become...your lifebond."**

And without warning Rakesh opened his mouth and bit down hard on the neck and Timmy let out a pained scream.


	17. 16:Feelings Exposed

**Chapter 16: Through Trials of Despair**

At first all Wanda felt was a sharp pain all over her body. But then it subsided into a sudden numbness as she slowly opened her eyes surveying the room around her. With a wince she placed her hands on the dirt floor and pushed herself off of it. The walls surrounding her were completely made of stone, only two small torches hung by the walls for a dimming light. No windows, she saw, but one door made of steel that probably led to escape, but also looked like nothing in the world could budge it.

While she was looking around, the memories of what had happened came to her in a rush. She then remembered everything. She had been in the observatory with Lady Althaia, the Goddess of Light, when suddenly an earthquake had shook the foundation and sent them both sprawled to the ground. A dark, frightening man had come into the room and swept her up before either of them could even blink. She had thought she heard Althaia trying to fight back but he had already thrown her into that prison hold made of darkness. She then remembered looking down at Timmy and Cosmo's forms wondering if they would be able to save her. Then Cosmo had been captured as well, then she supposed both of them had been knocked out.

The memories of Timmy crying out to them still rang sadly in her heart. But before she could think anymore she heard a soft moan from behind her. When she turned around she exclaimed "Cosmo!"

Her idiotic husband was lying on the floor as well about 5 feet away from her. She quickly stood up on her feet and ran towards him, to surprised to remember to use her wings. She kneeled down and slightly shook his shoulder slightly in an attempt to wake him from his sleep. But all he did was continue to grunt and moan, even as she shook harder. Finally she sighed before yelling "Cosmo, you have 5 seconds to wake up before I severely hurt you!"

The effect was instant. Immeadiately Cosmo's emerald eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright shouting "I'm up! Just don't hurt me!"

Happy that he was finally awake but slightly annoyed she thought 'Works every time...'

Cosmo turned his face toward her asking "Where are we...?" But then he gasped and pulled himself free of her gasp and stood up looking around the room. He noticed that their wands were nowhere to be seen and since even he knew that without their wands their magic was diminished greatly, he ran to door and started banging on it as hard as he could. Wanda got up as well and yelled "Stop it, Cosmo! Banging on the door isn't gonna get us out of here!"

Cosmo then turned towards her with anger and sadness in his eyes and yelled "Then tell me! Where is he?!"

"Who?" asked Wanda.

"Timmy!" he exclaimed "Where's Timmy?!"

Wanda didn't answer since she didn't know any more than he did. When she heard him yell she lowered her gaze, unwilling to admit the truth that he might be gone. Cosmo looked at her for a long moment before turning back and once again started banging on the door. She was about to stop him but then stopped herself. Even in the past Cosmo had always been extremely stubborn, and protective of Timmy. The bond between those two baffled her even after these 3 years.

'Could it be true, Cosmo?' she thought 'That your really lifebonded to him?'

**FLASHBACK**

_"Wanda, I need to talk to you about Cosmo and Timmy's bond as lovers." _said Lady Althaia as she sat down behind the desk of the large observatory.

"What about them, Your Highness?" asked Wanda.

_"First tell me of your observations of their bond" _said Althaia _"Then I shall tell you my own."_

Wanda smiled softly instantly "Cosmo and Timmy love each other very much. It seems like Cosmo would do anything if it were for Timmy's happiness. During all those times we were fighting against enemies such as Crocker, even when Timmy got a small scratch from the enemy, Cosmo would blow up and get so angry that he actually pulverized Crocker once" she chuckled at the thought, remembering Timmy's confused face as they watched Cosmo beat the crud out of his crazy fairy hunting teacher.

_"So that is your belief then, Wanda?" _asked Althaia_ "That they merely love each other?"_

Wana stopped chuckling at that and didn't answer her question.

_"Have you noticed anything unusual? Like when one of them is happy, the other is also happy. When one is sad, the other is sad. When one is hurt it seems as if the other could feel their pain as well."_

"What do you mean, Your Highness?"

_"Damion and I have believed for quite some time now that the bond between Cosmo and Timmy is stronger than just an ordinary bond between lovers" _Althaia said, her gaze now holding a grim expression.

"W-What other bonds is there, Your Highness?" asked Wanda.

_"We believe, and this has also been approved of Aker and Sehkmet, that Cosmo and Timmy...are lifebonded."_

Althaia waited for a response from the fairy but nothing seemed to register. Wanda stood there with a blank look on her face, but then she shook her head and said with a chuckle "I think your mistaken, Your Highness. Timmy and Cosmo can't be...lifebonded, I mean...There's just no way. A-A lifebond is..."

_"Lifebond, is actually a word that in the past, that was used as a another word for 'soul mate'. Two people who are the completion of each others soul. Two people who find happiness and serenity with the other. Two people who love each other much more than the usual bondings."_

"What are you saying?"

Althaia sighed before actually saying _"I'm sorry to put this on you, dear. But you have to know that...there is no doubt in any ones mind of the fact that Cosmo and Timmy __are__ lifebonded. Aker himself has delved into Timmy's subconscious and found many traces of the lines that lifebonding gives off in the mind. He found that Cosmo means everything to him, all his thoughts were directed as to whether or not he might wake up to see his lovers face again or not. Aker, being lifebonded himself to Sehkmet, told me that he has no doubt of the connection that lies between them."_

"I-I see..." whispered Wanda in a hushed voice. Althaia couldn't read her expression at all. With a wave of her hand, a white chair appeared behind the fairy and she motioned for her to sit down. Once she had, Althaia asked _"Do you have any objections to the lifebond, dear?"_

Wanda, who had been looking downward, shot her head up and exclaimed "No! It's not that...it's just that...Even though I love both of them, I'm not sure if they know the full responsibility of being lifebonded...I just don't want to see Timmy get hurt if Cosmo decides that after his 18th birthday..."

_"So, you believe that their is a chance that Cosmo will do to Timmy what he did to you...?" _Althaia asked slowly, fully aware of the painful memories that might resurface.

But what she didn't expect was to see a soft smile appear on her face and a slight chuckle escape from her lips.

"Cosmo...wasn't the one who broke us up, my Lady" Wanda said, her lips forming a sad smile "I had known for the longest time that we weren't meant to be. Cosmo was just too much of an idiot back then to know. When we started dating I had thought that my feelings would grow for him, but when he asked me to marry him I was scared that I would break his heart. And...a thousand years later, I did."

_"You told him..."_

"I told him that deep down inside we both knew that we were meant for each other and at first he denied it saying that we were, but after a couple of weeks of moping, he finally came to agree with me. He told me that he still loved me but just not as much as he thought and so we both agreed to keep it our little secret. We kept our job and I started dating again. So did he but nothing really ever worked for him. I found a nice man after awhile but Cosmo never found anybody. When it was starting to get close to our 10,000 year anniversary, he became certain that he would never find anybody...but of course that was when we got assigned to Timmy."

_"And...then what happened?" _asked Althaia.

"He...he changed. From gloomy to happy. It was like Timmy had lit a candle in his soul and nothing could put it out. He and Timmy became great friends and they both held a strong bond. They loved each other so much. I believe Cosmo had told me that it was exactly one week after Timmy had turned 13 that they had professed their love for each other and their bond grew even stronger...I just never would've thought that it would turn into something as heavy as a lifebond."

_"And __that__ is what I need to talk to you about" _said Althaia.

"What do you mean?" asked Wanda.

Lady Althaia sighed as she stood up from her chair. She walked over to the open window, her long white hair catching drift of some of the salty wind coming from outside. She placed her pale right hand on the edge of the sill when she said _"The whole idea of a lifebonding is rare and wonderous. All the species that have the ability to lifebond, consider it a amazing honor. And even though only few have been lifebonded, it still is considered highly among all. But what I need to talk to you about is the downfall of a lifebond."_

Wanda stared at the back of the Goddess of Light and said after a moment of silence "Go on."

_"A lifebonding between two people is something special indeed. Not only are they connected by the heart but they also become connected by the mind and the soul. They begin to share feelings and emotions. Which is one of the weakness' of the lifebonding."_

"I don't...understand, Your Highness" said Wanda "What do you mean by weakness? And what does this have to do with Timmy and Cosmo?"

_"Let me tell you a story, of a young prince named Lavan and a young woman named Akana. They fell in love at first sight and soon Lavan had proposed to her and she quickly said yes. Later, all their friends saw that their bond was much stronger than any others. Lavan and Akana were the very first life bonds in our history. Their love was strong but disaster soon struck."_

"Disaster, Your Highness?" asked Wanda.

_"You see...Lavan, even though he was a great man and prince, had many enemies in different countries. They all wanted him off the throne but they also knew he was an amazing warrior. Then they heard of Akana. His lifebond. The person he could never live without. One day when Akana was riding through the city...they ambushed her."_

"Ambushed?"

Lady Althaia turned around, tears creeping into her eyes _"They killed her. Stabbed her through the heart. Her love's name on her lips as she had taken her last breath. Lavan was in the court room filling out constitutions when...he became mad. He started sobbing uncontrolably. He kept yelling for his love. You see, dear. He had __felt__ his love die. Lifebonds are connected to the heart and soul. He had felt her die and the half of his soul that had completed by her had become a void space. He mourned for months until finally he couldn't take it anymore. His enemies succeeded in gaining the kingdom because not 6 months after the death of his lifebond...he threw himself off the belltower, killing himself on impact."_

"He killed himself? Wait, I still don't see what this has to do with Timmy and Cosmo" said Wanda, noticing the tears that the Goddess was trying to hide.

_"We are going into a war that will consume all the worlds, my dear. A war that will more than likely kill many people. If Timmy never agrees with Rakesh's demands then he will have no choice but to kill as many of our Warriors as possible...what I mean to say is that I want you to stay with Cosmo till the end because there is a great possibility that Timmy will be killed by the end of the war."_

_"If Timmy ever dies, I have no doubt that Cosmo will have the same thoughts as Lavan did. The same if Cosmo ever dies then Timmy will have nothing to lose as well. During the upcoming war, we all want to save as many lives as we can."_

"You don't think that if Timmy ever dies that Cosmo would..."

_"I have no doubt of it..."_

"But why do you believe there's a high chance of Timmy dying?" asked Wanda, almost afraid of the answer.

Althaia wiped her eyes for the final time and said _"Because Timmy is now The Chosen One. And as the Chosen One, he has also become the The Ultimate Sacrifice."_

"And the war?" asked Wanda.

_"It may come sooner than we all thought..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Cosmo stopped pounding on the door once his hands were raw and stinging. He turned around frantically, looking around for any chance of escape. "We have to get out of here!" he yelled "We have to get to Timmy!"

All Wanda did was stand there, her gaze towards the ground. Cosmo made a frustrated groan "Wanda, come on! What are you doing? Don't you wanna get back to Timmy?!"

"Of course I do..." said Wanda in a hushed voice "But without our wands, our magic is almost completely useless. Why don't we try to wait and see if..."

"I don't want to wait, Wanda! Timmy could be dead by now for all we know and another thing..."

"No..." Wanda interrupted him saying "Because if Timmy was dead, you would know about it, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cosmo.

"A lifebond can always tell whether it's lover is dead or not Cosmo..." Wanda said, almost glaring at him.

Cosmo didn't reply, too shocked to say anything. Wanda narrowed her eyes at him and exclaimed "Well that's something you forgot to mention, isn't it? That you and Timmy are **lifebonded**!"

"Wanda..." Cosmo tried to say more but she interrupted him again exclaiming "Why didn't you tell me?! Was it too much out of your way to say 'Oh by the way, Wanda, me and Timmy are lifebonded now.' Is that too much to ask for?! I mean, it was bad enough trying to figure out why you and Timmy were spending so much time together and then you told me that you had been 'seeing' each other for 2 freaking years, and not even giving me a hint about it! Now, I figure out from **another person **that you two are not only lovers but also lifebonded."

"Wait, who told you?" asked Cosmo, unfazed by her outburst.

"It doesn't matter Cosmo!" yelled Wanda "Timmy is only a human! He can't possibly know the full responsibility of being lifebonded! I don't think you do either!"

"What are you saying, Wanda?! Do you really disapprove of our relationship that much?!" he yelled back.

"I don't disapprove of it, Cosmo. I never have! You have good intentions, but you have to think about Timmy's needs. No matter what you do, when it comes to Timmy's 18th birthday, your gonna have to leave him. As if it wasn't bad enough that you two love each other but most lifebonds grow crazy when their apart from each other for more than a year or so. Do you really think you can handle that? Do you think Timmy can handle that?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Face the facts, Cosmo! No matter what you do, your gonna end up hurting him!" yelled Wanda.

Cosmo froze for a second but then he glared at her with such an intensity that it took all of her will not to flinch. "How dare you!" he yelled "I would never hurt him! I love him damnit!!"

"Oh for the love of Pete! You say you love alot of things, Cosmo! A couple thousand years ago, you said you loved me. Even if your able to keep Timmy by your side for the next ten thousand years, how would know that you wouldn't just throw him aside for another god child?!"

At that Cosmo glared at her more fierce than ever before turning away from her and began pounding on the door once again. "Don't you dare ignore me!" yelled Wanda, tired of it all. Cosmo did indeed stop but his hands scratched at the door and he laid his head on the metal, his shoulders shaking slightly, still listening to Wanda's yelling "If you haven't guessed, there's a war coming soon and Timmy is in the middle of it! What would happen if Timmy got killed? What would you..."

**"What do you want from me?!" **yelled Cosmo, he turned back around to her. Wanda stared at him, tears were running down his face, his eyes were narrowed down with unspoken rage. When she didn't say anything, he turned back around to the door and leaned against it once more. She saw his shoulders shaking again, a sign that he was silently crying. She wanted to reach out to him, but she stopped herself. This was the out come of their bottled up feelings. The out come of thousands of years of pent up frustration.

She, yelling at the top of her lungs, on the verge of tears. He, broken down and miserable. Long moments of silence stretched on until Wanda finally heard Cosmo say "If Timmy ever dies...I've already decided that I'm going to die with him."

Wanda sighed, at the same time wiping away her tears that has refused to fall. "Why?" she asked "And don't tell me 'Because he's my lifebond' Cause that won't work anymore."

"He isn't just my lifebond, Wanda" he said, still not able to look at her "He's...everything to me. He's my soul mate. My other half" at that he turned to her and she saw, for the first time, the desperation and need in his eyes as he said "He's the single most important person in my life, who lets me go through the day knowing that it's all worthwhile...if at the end of the day, I can hold him in my arms and never let go."

"Of course..." Wanda said, looking directly at him "It makes sense now..."

"What do you mean?" asked Cosmo, a little confused at the change in subject.

Wanda turned away from him and walked to the opposite wall, placing her hand on the stones "You needed someone to love and Timmy needed someone to love him. You two were perfect for each other...I can't believe I haven't figured it out till now."

"Wanda..." Cosmo pleaded, still slightly afraid of another outburst "If it means anything to you...I-I never meant to hurt you. I would've never guessed that I would fall in love with my god child. I mean...it is the most forbidden taboo in our race. But..."

"But fate cannot change...and neither can the bonds between soul mates" Wanda said, interrupting him "I know, Cosmo. I just wish that sometimes you wouldn't keep me in the dark."

Cosmo slowly walked over to her and placed a single hand on her shoulder. He looked her straight in the eye and said "I'm sorry."

Wanda gave him a small smile "That's alright. As long as you never do it again!"

Cosmo smiled as well "I promise..." but then his smile turned back into a frown as he gazed longingly at the door. Wanda knew what he was thinking so she said "We'll find a way out of here, Cosmo...we just have to be patient."


End file.
